Burned and Broken
by Novelette Consonance
Summary: Follow Zoey and her friends in a race against time to get Zoey back to her body and defeat Kalona.  Love, loss, action, and drama; including all your favorite characters & those you love to hate. Takes place after the first chapter on the website
1. Never Miss

**AN: This is a "sequel" to the Casts' ****_Tempted_**** that I wrote prior to the release of ****_Burned_****. I do not own The House of Night Series.**

**Stark**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" He clutched her body closer to his chest, rocking back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no." He had seen her, just a moment ago, alive and now… now her eyes were blank, just a shell.

"Stark?" Darius's voice. "Stark, we need to move her." Stark continued to shake his head, rocking her back and forth like a small child.

"Zoey? Come on, please, _please _wake up…" he begged, "Zoey please?" His voice cracked. "Come on Z. You and I aren't finished yet; we still have our whole lives. Please Z, _please _just wake up. Please?" But Zoey's face remained blank, unmoving. Stark's vision swam as the tears welled up. "Please Zoey?" he begged in a voice so beaten he didn't recognize it. But it was useless, and he knew it. He had felt her soul shatter like glass; he felt his failure to save her.

He looked at her, begging for some hint that he was wrong, that she was in there and any second she would hear him and come back. Her hair was half strewn across her face, her mouth slightly open, but her eyes… goddess! Those beautiful hazel eyes were empty. The mischievous glint at the mention of brown pop was gone, the fire that burned when she was angry was extinguished, it was the blank cold stare of a familiar stranger.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up into Darius's face. "Warrior, I know that you grieve, but Zoey is still alive. And if we want to save her she needs to be moved into the high council's chamber." All Stark could do was nod numbly and climb to his feet. Darius quietly offered to take her, but Stark had failed her so he figured he owed her at least this decency.

_If I hadn't have ran off like a moron she might still be here. _He looked down into her eyes again, willing her to come back. Stark looked around at Zoey's friends: Aphrodite kneeled on the ground beside him with the same vacant expression, her mouth agape. The twins were sobbing quietly while Damien comforted Jack. Darius pulled the shocked-silent Aphrodite up and half dragged her back inside with the group trailing slowly behind him.

He knew he was walking, following Darius's footsteps, but as to any general direction or scenery, Stark was oblivious. They encountered the same guard from earlier, who at first opening his mouth to make a remark to Stark about finally finding his lady, quickly shut it upon assessing the situation. The difference was instantaneous. His face turned grave and serious, and after one quick nod of his head he said, "I shall summon the council immediately," then turned on his heel and marched down an empty corridor.

When they reached the chamber, Stark laid her limp body gently on the council's table. Settling into one of the chairs, he let his head fall on the cold surface beside her and clutched at her hand like a drowning man. _That's what it feels like_, he thought.

"Oh goddess!" Erce strode up to the front of the room, Duantia on her heels. "What happened?" She pushed up her sleeves, her face suddenly all business.

"Kalona" Stark's voice was barely a whisper. "Her soul shattered because Kalona killed her consort, Heath." _Because I was a moron, and left her. Because I failed to be a decent warrior._

"Her tattoos are gone." Duantia eyes were huge; she looked as if someone had just sucker punched her in the stomach.

"I need exact details. Tell me word for word _what happened_?" Erce's medical voice chimed in. Darius, sensing the other warrior's distress, recounted the tale Stark had told him earlier.

"And then Kalona flew off…" he finished.

"I have honestly heard of very few cases such as this, and those that I have heard of were not very successful." Erce said bluntly. "But I believe that there might be a chance of her survival, but speed is of the essence. Zoey's body will only last about seven days tops. After that, her body will become too weak and she will reject the change."

"How do we get her back from the Otherworld?" Stark's voice was still no higher than a mumble.

"I believe one of you will have to go in after her."

"How?" Aphrodite finally spoke from within the circle of Darius's arms. Her eyes were red and puffy; a few tears still ran their path down her face.

"It is not a question of how to get there, but a question of how to return. Of that I do not know."

"I'll go," Stark spoke from his spot next to Zoey.

"Warrior, it is unwise for you to take this on with no knowledge of how to return." Leave it to Darius to always be reasonable.

"I'll find a way to bring her back." _Or die trying_, he though ironically.

Stark stood and gathered his bow and arrow, aiming it at the wall beside them. _Wouldn't it be just my luck if somehow I managed to hit someone_, he thought bitterly. What to aim for though? If he went for his heart, there would be no returning. He had never aimed for a soul before, _but there's a first time for everything I guess. _He pulled the chord back and thought desperately about his own soul.

"Stark, no!" Darius lunged forward, but it was too late. Stark heard the familiar _twang _of the bow and the_ whoosh _of the arrow as his fingers released the taut line. The arrow flew a few feet and the shimmered, reappearing in front of him. He felt the blow hurdle through his body. There was no pain, just an odd snipping sensation he assumed was his soul being snatched from his body. Sure enough, moments later Stark opened his eyes to see his own body on the floor of the chamber he had been in moments ago.


	2. Welcome to the Mist

**Zoey**

"Huh…" That was weird. My stomach just got all tingly. Like really tight strings I never knew existed in me just… snapped. Hmm… It wasn't a painful sensation, and it definitely didn't feel the same way as my tattoos. I wasn't even sure it was _my_ feeling… but then, whose was it? A face swam into my head, a hot guy with shaggy brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and…? Intricate red tattoos, shaped like arrows on his face. Huh… weird… And then it hit me, knocking the wind out of me in a single word: _Stark._

It all came zooming back into my brain: Kalona, Heath, Stark, me… dead. I sat up and rubbed my forehead. Goddess my head aches.

"Zo?" Heath? His voice was strained. "Zo? Babe? You ok?" I looked up into Heath's worried eyes. "Zo… what are you doing here?" He asked while pulling me up from the grass into a bone-crushing hug.

"Stark…" I couldn't let the mist force my guard down, I had to think. I could feel it swirl around me like cold medicine, dulling my senses. "Heath, hang on, I can't focus." Without a second thought, I summoned air to me, commanding it to swirl around me and dissipate the fog affecting my brain. My hair lifted slightly as the breeze danced by, clearing the last of my mental fuzz away. "Spirit come to me," There was a familiar tingle in my body, like being reunited with an old, playful friend. It's almost like a little furry sea otter. "Spirit, send a message to Stark and Aphrodite; tell them I'm ok." I felt its small ache of regret and then it took off. Aphrodite would be most open to Spirit, but I at least needed to try to reach Stark. I sighed. There was no way he wasn't blaming himself, it was just his nature.

It felt odd thinking of Stark; I could almost sense his presence. It felt warm and inviting; a human security blanket. I guess the strength of a warrior's oath never really dies. "Zo?" Heath still stood, looking expectantly at me with his brow furrowed and his head cocked to one side. I sighed, might as well get this over with…

"Kalona killed you and something happened to me when I threw Spirit at him and then I was floating over my body which was really weird and then I magically wound up here with my brain all fuzzy and you're looking at me like I'm a fish or something." I shot it all out in one breath.

"Yes, but why are you here?" he asked, he was clearly still confused. "You don't belong here." Ouch. That hurts.

"Because I'm dead," I said simply and turned to walk away.

"No you are not Zoey."

I turned to look at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "Nyx!" I breathed out a breath of relief I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"Welcome, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_." I smiled at her use of my grandmother's name for me. "I am afraid your consort is correct. You do not belong here."

"What? Why not?" I had always been I good kid I thought. Ok so when it came to the Step-loser, I wasn't always the best but… I was still good right? And there was the whole Blake thing and the Erik thing but Nyx didn't abandon me then, so why would she now?

"_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_. You do not belong here because you are needed on Earth." She laid one beautiful pale hand on my shoulder. "I am afraid you must somehow return there."

"But how?" I asked quietly.

"You will know when you are ready." She gave me a reassuring smile and patted my cheek. Of course, a straight answer would be too much to ask for. Nyx laughed, a light musical ringing. "As I have said before, all of my children have free will and I would not impose on it. You must choose your path for yourself." And with that she vanished, leaving me alone in the clearing with Heath.

**Stark**

He looked over his unconscious body, no wounds. Hmmm, that was interesting. But wait? Why was his body on the floor? His thoughts were fuzzy, like clouds, he decided, or cotton candy. They were there one minute and you could kind of taste them but then _poof!_ Gone. The chamber swirled and misted over and was soon replaced by a calm beach.

It was beautiful. The sand was a bright white color, the ocean a clear pristine blue, and the palm trees that dotted the coast were greener than anything he had ever seen. There was a rock cliff behind him, so this little isolated ocean cove was all his. _Ah, this was the life, _Stark thought as he lay on the hot sand. Something about the sunlight was ringing warning bells in his brain. Like he should remember something important about it, about why he was here. _Nah… just enjoy the sun_, he thought as he stretched out._ Maybe I'll take a nap… _

Stark was suddenly filled with this odd sense of ease. It was different than the feel of the beach, it was more… hopeful? With it, came the image of a pretty girl. Well, both were understatements, he thought as he studied the mental image of a Cherokee featured girl with strange lacy blue tattoos framing her face. _Such beautiful hazel eyes_, he thought. The image quickly flashed to one of his nightmares. The beautiful girl was dead in his arms, her eyes blank and vacant. Memory caught up to him and one name filled his head: Zoey.

Zoey. Zoey. Zoey. Oh, goddess! He could sense her. That familiar tugging was pulling him in her direction! Stark stood and ran across the beach, the scenery changing beneath his feet. He never got tired, he just ran, following the sweet tugging sensation that was leading him to his Zoey. _His Zoey_, he thought. _I didn't fail her yet. I'll have her back in my arms in no time. She will be ok, laughing, and smiling; and those gorgeous hazel eyes would be dancing again. I didn't fail her._ And with that he ran, thinking "my Zoey, my Zoey," over and over.


	3. Finding Zoey

**Kalona**

Everything ached. His entire body screamed at him as he was dragged to a realm he had not seen in centuries by the very evil he had so vehemently fought. He writhed in agony, contorting his body into a jigsaw of limbs and pain. Kalona only felt worse when the pain ceased. Nyx's realm. He could smell the citrus fruit and feel the warm light of the goddess on his skin. "Kalona. You have been banished. Why are you here?" He would give anything not to hear that voice. Not to know the anguish that racked his large frame when its sweet melody of words stretched over him. Please. Just bring back the agony of before and let him leave this accursed place!

He remembered showing his Zoey this place in her vision. He remembered the sorrow and pity in her eyes as she watched his transformation from the white-winged warrior to the raven-feathered villain. But goddess! He remembered those same eyes staring at him with such intense hatred, such loathing for him! And then he watched. It was nothing like a movie, there was no slow motion moment while he watched her soul shatter in her eyes, watched the vacant stare take over where an intense flame once burned. He would give anything not to remember that he, Kalona, the immortal that she was designed to love and he her; had crushed her very essence from that world. No, he would find a way to bring her back. Zoey would return with him, but he knew he didn't have long. Neferet? What to do about Neferet? She had served her purpose. He would dispose of her upon returning to his full health. She is nothing more than an inconvenience; not to mention a fool if she thought he would destroy his A-ya. His _Zoey_. He must remember that she prefers the title _Zoey_ in this life. It did not matter, his Zoey could use whatever name she desired when she became his immortal companion. She will not leave him this time.

"Kalona awaken." Kalona opened his eyes to his nightmare. There she was, as beautiful as ever of course. Her long dark hair was braided down her back, and she wore a white halter gown of silk and water with the right side slightly longer than the left. Foolish humans, they see her in darkness only because she is that of the night. Yet here she is in the purest of white lights where she belongs.

Kalona briefly tested his limbs. No damage, good. He moved onto his knees in front of her and bowed his head. Putting on his best _pathetic_ voice he spoke, "My lady, I apologize. I find myself unintentionally wandering your realm and will seek passage back to my body as soon as I am able."

"See that you do. And you are not to disturb any of my realm's inhabitants or being banished from this realm will seem like a minor punishment." Feet barely touching the blades of wet grass, she turned and glided across the bright clearing.

He had to find Zoey, and before her wretched friends did. If Zoey followed her friends back it was going to be harder to convince her of the truth. That she belonged to him. His wings fluttered restlessly beside him, but where to look for her?

He heard the rustling of the grass before he saw the boy. _Stark_, he half sneered the name. The boy ran in desperation mumbling constantly under his breath. Stark, Zoey's warrior. No, it couldn't be possible? The bond would have broken upon her death_. _But she didn't die! Her soul shattered and left that world but her body remains breathing and her soul still exists, even if it is in pieces. So the boy's connection to her is still intact! Well, that makes his job easier.

Kalona pushed his wings towards the ground and kicked his body into the sky. Just follow the foolish boy and take over from there. He grinned and beat his raven wings faster to catch up to the warrior.

**Stark**

I can sense her. I can feel the bond getting more desperate as I run closer. With each step I can feel it solidifying and making me whole again. Zoey. Zoey. Zoey. That's all I have to think about. Just remember what Darius said, "A warrior can always find his lady." Just think Stark. Think about how beautiful she looks when she first wakes up. Her hair a complete mess and her eyes still half shut. The way she lights up and smiles. Remember how she snuggles closer and hogs the blankets. The way she makes you feel when she says your name, and then that tingling warm sensation that takes over whenever you can feel her skin. Remember Stark. Zoey. Zoey.

Stark chuckled, he couldn't help it. He never thought that he would be thinking like this ever. Never imagined that one girl, one beautiful, amazing, breathtaking girl, could take up every solitary thought in his head. He remembered her smile when he told her he liked to read. He remembered wanting to punch that… what did Aphrodite call him? _Asshat_. He chuckled again. The way that _asshat_ treated Zoey, made his teeth grind together. If only he had given into that protective warrior desire to knock Erik's teeth out.

But was it really a warrior's desire? No, Stark wanted to beat the 'poopie' out of asshat Erik because he didn't like Zoey being treated that way. Face it, if Zoey asked for the stars, Stark would happily find a way to give them to her.

The pull was unbearable now. If Stark didn't get to her soon, he may implode. If that's possible? Can you implode if you're already dead? No, no you cannot. Or maybe you can and that's how you return to your body. But what if your body is already dead? Then where do you go? Do you become a ghost? Hmm… Stark filed this away in the back of his mind. A plan B. Or D or G, because he really didn't want to do any self-imploding without knowing the consequences.

_Focus!_ Zoey. Zoey. Zoey. Zoey's blush when you mention your hot body. Zoey's smile when Dutch licks her face. Zoey's shampoo, oh goddess! He loved the smell of her shampoo… it was kind of fruity or maybe a flower? Stick to simple things Stark, like the way she says your name when she first wakes up. Like she almost doesn't believe that your really there. That cute little yawn right before she says, "Stark".

Wait. That was Zoey's voice but it wasn't in his head. Stark jammed his feet into the ground and spun around. There she was. "Zoey!" he breathed. Oh goddess! Is this really her? Yes! Oh he could feel the pull towards her stronger than ever before. He ran and crushed her to his body. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the traitor tears dripping onto her hair. "Zoey I'm so sorry, I never should have run off like that, I should have believed you. Oh goddess Zoey your ok, you're here." He pulled back and kissed every inch of her familiar face; her nose, her cheek, her forehead, and kissed away the tears that were now freely falling down her beautiful features. Stark looked into those beautiful dancing hazel eyes and lost it. He crushed his mouth to hers with no intention of ever letting go of her again.

Zoey

I saw him run across the clearing with his eyes squeezed shut. "Stark?" Was it really him? He jerked to a halt, nearly toppling over in the process, and turned to look at me, his eyes wide.

"Zoey?" The next thing I knew I was being crushed against his familiar body breathing in his scent. He was crying, his tears dripping down like rain on my hair and clothes. He was mumbling apologies but I couldn't speak. My throat was tight and painful, and I felt my own eyes release tiny droplets down my face. They didn't stay long as Stark's lips made a burning path across my skin. I looked up into his brown eyes and in that moment I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was. Never, ever again, was I letting him out of my sight. His lips met mine and kissed him back with everything I had.

He felt like a small sun, heating every surface of my skin with a warm comfortable glow. Tingling sensations like the bubbles in brown pop spread across my body. I was kissing Stark, I loved James Stark, and I felt… cold? I opened my eyes to a high ceiling and a bunch of crying faces looking over me. "Zoey?"


	4. Exchange Rate

Zoey

"Zoey?" I blinked once, twice. _Urh_, goddess my body aches. A warm familiar sensation swirled across my skin where my tattoos were. "Her tattoos! Their back!" Back? My tattoos disappeared? Hmmm…

"Zoey?" Erin's voice was shaking; I could sort of see her face above me. It would be easier if she'd just hold still.

"Z? Are you in there?" _What kind of crazy question is that?_ Shaunee's face swam briefly into my line of sight. "Can. You. Hear. Us?" She dragged each syllable out like I was deaf. Of course I could hear her. Who couldn't with the way she was yelling? Jeeze, they all act like I've been hit by a bus or something. I mean, I know it feels that way but…

"Somebody smack her!" I saw Aphrodite's hand flash before my eyes before it stopped mid-swing.

"Hey, whoa, no! No smacking Zoey." _Stark. _Then I remembered. Stark, me dead, Heath dead, Kalona not dead but needing to be dead. World ending catastrophic doom and humanities enslavement… is it too late to go back?

"Whatever arrowboy, but smacking her is probably the best thing to do right now."

"Twin, I can't believe I'm starting to agree with Aprhodicky." Shaunee's voice came from somewhere by my feet.

"I know twin, it's scary."

"Oh, zip it, Fred and George." Aphrodite snapped.

"Maybe we should splash her with cold water?" Damien's worried tones came from somewhere to my right.

"We're not splashing her with cold water." Ah, thank you Stark. It's cold enough as it is in here.

"Well we have to do something arrowboy. She's just sitting there staring. I still think we should slap her." Aphrodite finished matter-of-factly.

"Do it and I'll-"

I decided I needed to interrupt before they killed each other.

"Jeeze guys, I leave for five minutes and you start ripping each other's throats out." I chuckled and coughed. Urh, my throat felt like I had guzzled a gallon of salt water.

"Try five days Z." Aphrodite said impatiently, "And he should-" I smiled and watched as awareness dawned like sunrise on her face. "Z!" Next thing I knew, I was pummeled by a crap load of perfectly styled blonde hair. "Oh my goddess, if you ever do that again I will kill you!" I laughed as she jumped back and brushed herself off. "And that didn't just happen." She gave a death glare to everybody in the room and then stalked off.

"Uh oh twin, looks like Vader has a light side." Shaunee and Erin giggled.

Stark pulled me up into a sitting position and sat down behind me. "Welcome back Z."

"Thanks for bringing me back." I smiled and looked at all of my friends. Erin and Shaunee were grinning like Cheshire cats, while Jack and Damien smiled, the latter mouthing 'welcome back'. Aphrodite continued to pretend to be indifferent while her better half looked at me and said, "Welcome back priestess."

"Thank you Darius." I smiled at.

"How did you two get back anyway?" Damien asked.

Stark looked at me confused, "I really don't know."

I racked my brain searching for an answer when it finally came to me. I remembered a smidge of Nyx's short speech, _"You must choose your path for yourself."_

"I think that's it," I muttered more to myself than anyone else. "We had to want to come back. Not just mentally but our souls had to want to come back."

"It makes sense. That would be why all other rescue attempts have failed. This is not the first time a High Priestess has had her soul shattered. When their warriors killed themselves to rescue their priestess, the priestess no longer had any reason to want to return on the soul level. Mentally, she would remember her responsibilities and want to return, but her soul, her deepest desires, would want to remain in the Otherworld with her warrior. So when Stark came to you alive, your soul still had something to return to," Darius explained.

"But I had you guys to come back to," I contradicted my own solution.

"Yes, but the bond of a warrior is stronger than that of a friendship. A friend is loyal yes, but as you have witnessed before, friends can face their hardships and become temporarily disconnected. The warrior's bond, no matter what emotions surround them, always connects the warrior to his chosen priestess. Therefore, Stark's bond with you would outweigh all others in your soul."

"It sounds reasonable," Damien chipped in.

"Yeah, it does. It's nice to have an answer to all this," I sighed and continued, "Ok, so does someone want to explain what's all happened in the past five days?"

And why it's been five days? Nyx said time moves differently in her realm, but I didn't think it moved _that_ differently.

"Well mostly we've been sitting here watching you and Stark. We had another meeting with the high council, in which Neferet attended-"

"-but mega creepy, yet unnaturally gorgeous, fallen-angel dude was a big no-show." Erin interrupted Damien's lecture. Kalona wasn't there? That's definitely not a good thing. Ah, hell.

"We have to get back home. As soon as possible," I tried to get off the bed. I would have succeeded too, if the room hadn't decided to start spinning. I wavered and twelve hands shot out to steady me, before the ones I wanted pulled me back into the bed. _Make the room stop spinning_, I thought as my hands held my forehead and stomach to keep me from vomiting on Stark.

I could sense Stark's worry as he said, "I don't think we'll be going anywhere just yet Z. Not unless you plan on having someone carry you out to the plane." The second wave of emotions rushed through mixing with my nausea. Concern, fear, and… hope? Typical one-track minded Stark. I chuckled and sighed.

"Stark, I know I don't feel well now, but I have a feeling that the sooner we get home, the better." Stark looked at me for a moment considering my words then sighed. I could sense he had conceded and I had won, but there was also a sense of… hesitation? I looked him in the eye and I knew he could feel my confusion. Stark dipped his head, just a fraction of an inch, but I knew it meant when the others had gone, we would discuss whatever was on his mind. I didn't know whether to send them out now, or drag this out like Scheherazade.

Stark made the decision for me. "We can't leave yet because its noon and I'll get all crispy, so everybody pack your things and get some rest. We'll head out when the sun sets." Everybody nodded their head in agreement and left the room leaving me alone with Stark. I turned back to him and opened my mouth to ask him what was on his mind when he said, "You look exhausted Z."

I decided to go along with this until he reached his topic, "I feel exhausted." I said simply.

"Z…" He sighed, "I know you're going to probably say no, but… you _need_ to drink from me." Starks gazed at me unwavering.

Stark

"You're exhausted," I repeated, "It takes all of your strength just to sit up. Please? Just a little bit? Just drink enough to make sure that you'll survive walking out of this room. Please?" I could sense her anger. I knew that she wasn't going to do this without epic amounts of persuasion. I had felt her rejection not that long ago, when I had outright _refused_ to drink from her. Of course, like then, she needed the strength more than I did. I contemplated slashing a line in my forearm and shoving it under her nose, but I would lose her just the same as not giving her any blood at all. She would never forgive me for using her bloodlust against her. And I refused to lose Zoey to either of those means. So I was reduced to face her stubbornness with begging and what was hopefully a rational argument.

"Come on Z, I'm not asking for you to turn me into a raisin, but you need blood to get your strength back and the fresher the better. I'm your warrior, this is my duty." And I love you and I don't want to watch you reject the change because you're stubborn beyond belief. "Please Z? I can't watch you die again." I finally admitted. I would pay anything in the world not to have the blank eyed stare permanently engrained in my cranium. And I would pay even more to never see it ever again.

I saw her resolve waver and then crumble, "Fine," She said. "But only a little bit," she held her thumb and index finger close together in front of me. I let out a breath of relief and ran my nail down the skin on my forearm. The small droplets of hot red blood pooled there before running lazily down my arm. I looked at her; her nose was scrunched up and her eyes squeezed shut still trying to resist. I had to catch her off guard. I swooped down and captured her lips with mine. It was brief, but long enough for her to relax and let the full smell of my blood hit her. I pulled back and nodded my head towards the blood running freely down my limb. Zoey bent her head and licked tentatively, then after looking up at me, she attached her lips to the wound.

I thought my entire body would explode. It was like flying! My mind lost all rational thought and I found myself pulling her closer to me. My blood burned in my veins. I could feel them contracting and expanding, pushing my blood to through my body; heating it until it burned like lava. I felt dizzy and powerful all at once. Blood still dripping down my arm, I clutched her tighter, close wasn't close enough. Her face swam as black spots erupted in front of my eyes. _Zoey_, I thought. And then I fell into darkness.

Zoey

Amazing! Loren Blake's, Erik's, and Heath's blood combined could not equal the explosion of flavor Stark's blood held. I was high off of it. Intoxicated, I felt my strength returning to me. It tasted… I don't even have a word for it. I drank, and drank, and _drank_, until I felt the weight on my shoulder increase.

I looked over, still attached to Stark's arm. _Stark! _I unhinged myself from him and licked his wound closed. Ah, hell!

"Stark, come on wake up…" I rolled him over. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, not good. What do I do? My hands fluttered uselessly over Stark's unconscious body as I thought. _Darius!_ "Air, come to me." My hair lifted in response to the sudden breeze. "Tell Damien that I need Darius down here immediately and _hurry_." I felt the air take off like a horizontal hurricane. Pacing in front of Stark's bed, my mind flew past the millions of possible outcomes. None of which I liked. Oh goddess! Even with that speed, I'm wasn't sure if Darius would get here quick enough. _Think Zoey!_ You took way too much blood, so you need to… give back blood! Without further hesitation, I rolled my right sleeve up and sliced down my forearm as Stark had done moments ago. Here's hoping Darius gets here in enough time to pull Stark off.

I shoved my arm against Stark's open mouth, letting the blood drip in. Moments later he latched on, consuming the blood he needed to survive. I felt the warm sensation of a new tattoo forming around my right wrist like a bracelet. Darius burst in moments afterwards and pulled me free from the red fledgling.

"Priestess what happened?" He asked, looking back and forth from a now conscious Stark and myself.

I hesitated before launching into my ridiculous situation. "I drank too much and all I could think off to do was give some back," I said turning red and staring intently at the floor.

_Wow. _I heard Stark's voice echoing inside my head. Was that….? No. _What a head rush._ This time, there was no mistaking Stark's distinct voice in my head.

_Stark? _I asked tentively.

_Um, Z, not that I'm complaining but, why are you in my head?_ Came Starks reply. I looked at Stark sitting up on the bed, his eyes wide.

Aw, hell.


	5. Thoughts, Questions, Concerns?

Stevie Rae

Now she knew what it felt like to watch her best friend die. Well, sort of. Stevie Rae was fortunate enough not to have to watch what surely would have shattered her own soul. She remembered Aphrodite's phone call like it was yesterday.

She was lying in dorms at the House of Night shortly after Lenobia had found her, when her phone started buzzing on the wooden nightstand beside her. _Probably just one of the red fledglings_. She picked up the tiny blue phone and read the name off caller ID. "Aphrodite?" What could the little blonde she-devil want now? Stevie Rae flipped open the phone and before she could even finish saying 'hello', Aphrodite started rambling. "Whoa, whoa, hey, slow down. What's wrong?" Something was definitely not right. Aphrodite sobbing? The last time that happened, some third former had spilled red wine on her white Betsy Johnson tote bag. _It was a nightmare._ Stevie Rae shivered.

"Aren't you listening? Kalona killed Heath and Zoey's soul shattered!" Aphrodite's sobs continued until I heard Darius's voice through the receiver.

"Shhh… Come here, it's ok." I heard the phone exchange hands and then Darius spoke, "Stevie Rae?"

"Darius what happened over there?" _Goddess, I should have gone, I shouldn't have sent them there with an incomplete circle.  
_"Do not be alarmed. Zoey's soul did indeed shatter, but Stark went after her. We have very high hopes." High hopes? Stevie Rae wanted to hear more than 'high hopes' but she knew it wasn't going to happen. "I must go now, but we will keep you updated on her condition."

"Thanks Darius." _Click_. And he was gone. Stevie Rae did the only rational thing she could think of. Through the heavy night rain, she snuck past the red fledglings and ran to the Gilcrease Museum. To Rephaim.

He was standing in the main room waiting for her when burst through the door, dripping wet on the musty carpet. "Stevie Rae?" His face showed his concern; there was no doubt in her mind that he sensed her anguish on her run over. She looked him in the eyes, trying to shake it off, pretend there was nothing wrong, but her tears had a different plan. Stevie Rae broke down. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. It was a few moments before she heard the creak of the wooden floorboards and warm feathers enveloped her.

Rephaim

_Anguish. Unbearable, heartbreaking, anguish. _Why was she feeling these things? And better yet, why did he want to kill whoever had caused Stevie Rae to feel like this? It was excruciating. Why would humans want to feel like this? Rephaim gasped as another wave of grief racked his body. Simple: they wouldn't. He didn't know who had hurt her, but one way or another he would find out and they would not enjoy the consequences. He hurried to the front door but jerked to a halt in the main room. How would he find her?

That's when Stevie Rae burst through the door, soaked to the bone from the rain. Her eyes were red and puffy and her entire body quaked. "Stevie Rae?" And then she scared him out of his feathers. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. _Oh father, what do I do?_

_Its ok_, he told himself. He had seen something like this before amongst the rebellious fledglings. Rephaim walked tentatively to Stevie Rae and wrapped his wings around her. "Shhhh…" He murmured softy, rubbing his wing in circular motions on her back. "Shhh… it is alright. Tell me what happened." So I may hunt the sick-

"Kalona killed Heath and Zoey's soul shattered." Her voice shook as more tears spilled down her face. "Rephaim, she's gone." She buried her hands and face into my chest. _Oh father, what do I do now? I am afraid that if you are to blame for this anguish, you are now my enemy._

Zoey

I remained silent, mentally and verbally, while Darius examined Stark's vitals. I could _not_ believe this. This didn't happen with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae, so why would it now? Great, every time I think something _he_ will hear it. I looked over at him. He sat on the bed with my favorite cocky smile plastered on his face while Darius poked and prodded him, bombarding him with questions.

"Well Priestess, he will need to take it easy for a day or two, and I suggest a couple of bags of blood, but he will be fine." Thank goddess! He turned his attention back to Stark, "Get some rest. I will tell the others that you are fine."

"Hey Darius?" He turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised. "Um… could we conveniently leave the 'Zoey turned him into a raisin' part out and just leave it labeled as an 'accident'?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

He chuckled, "I will leave the decision to you about what to tell your friends." He walked out of the infirmary chuckling.

_Hey this is pretty cool. _Stark's voice echoed through my head.

I sighed. _I think I'm getting a headache, and its name is Stark. _

He chuckled and patted the spot next to him on the bed. _Come here Z_. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, only to have him move me so I was leaning back on his chest while he was sitting up against the headboard. _So what do we do now?_

I resisted the urge to sigh. _No idea. It's kind of weird having someone else know my every thought. _

_I don't think it works that way, because I'm only getting clear sentences. I think it's only what you want me to hear. _I mulled this over and he continued. _Besides, I don't need to be able to read your mind to know you thinking of my totally hot body._

I laughed and turned around to see that cocky smile I loved so much. It didn't last long because the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine again and I never wanted it to stop. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck, twinning my fingers through his hair. Stark scooted us down onto the bed and rolled us over so he was on top, pinning me to the mattress.

"Ahem." I don't think I have ever seen someone jump so high in my life. Stark jumped back from me, nearly tumbling off the bed in the process. I looked over his shoulder and sure enough, a very disgruntled Aphrodite stood tapping her foot staring at us.

"Maybe she doesn't see us." Stark stage whispered, grinning at me. _We could just ignore her and keep going until she leaves. _He thought-messaged me. I could tell by the mental tone of his voice he was only joking, but the thought was still tempting.

"When you two are finished sucking face, Stevie Rae is on the phone." She held out her Iphone to me, which I gladly took. As far as I knew, Stevie Rae had probably just found out I was still alive.

"Hello?"

"Z, is that really you? Oh thank goddess! You scared the bajesus out of me," came her familiar Okie-_twang_ from the other end.

"Sorry, Stevie Rae. But hey, how are things at home?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Everything is doing ok I guess. Professor Lenobia took over as a temporary high priestess."

_Ask her about Duch please?_

"I will." I told Stark.

"Will what?" Stevie Rae asked, confused. Ah, hell. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. _Hey stop distracting me._ I sent back. I felt his chest move as he chuckled. "So, how is Duch doing?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"She's good I guess, but you can really tell she misses Stark." I heard Stark sigh next to my other ear. _I really miss her too. I'm glad we're going back soon. Maybe we can stop and pick her up something before we leave. I'm sure the twins still want to go on their shopping trip._

_That sounds good to me. I think they need a bit of a pick-me-up after the all the world-ending catastrophic doom we've been dealing with lately. We can shop before we go to the airport. Darius has it set up so we leave around four in the afternoon and we land while it's still dark out so we can meet with Stevie Rae and Professor Lenobia. He explained all of the math and said we'd get there at around 11pm I think._

"Z? Hello? Z? You there?" Speaking of Stevie Rae…

"Oh yeah, sorry. I kind of spaced out for a minute."

"Ok, so Professor Lenobia said you guys are heading home tomorrow?" I replied yes and her voice suddenly turned serious, "Well, I'm going to go ahead and warn you ahead of time. I have something really big to tell you, but I'll wait till you get home. Just promise me when I tell you, you'll give me a chance to explain everything alright?"

Uh oh. This can't be good. But I trust Stevie Rae so, "Yeah, I promise."

She breathed out a sigh of relief and returned to her usually bouncy self. "Alright Z, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Bye, Stevie Rae." I touched the screen and ended the call, handing the shiny Iphone back to Aphrodite who left the room murmuring something about finding her warrior.

_You got worried all of a sudden. What's wrong? Is Stevie Rae alright? _Stark started massaging the muscles in my shoulders.

_Yeah, but she says she has something big to tell us. I'm not sure I can take another big surprise from Stevie Rae._

_It'll be ok, Z. _

_I guess so. _I sighed as his fingers worked their magic.

_Hmm… someone needs further convincing. _He cupped my cheek in his hand and turned me to face him. He smiled, my favorite cocky smile, and pressed his lips gently to mine. Kalona, the world potentially ending, and Stevie Rae's big secret were all completely washed from my mind.


	6. Sweet Dreams and Not So Happy Endings

Zoey

This dream felt different than the others. There was no seductive feeling that came with dreaming with Kalona, and it lacked the aura of power that emanated in a vision with Nyx. This felt… sweet? Perfect? Calm? Magical? Like laying in a small sun, I finally decided. It felt like… Stark.

"Hey Z," I turned around to watch Stark walking up the white sand beach towards me. The beach was beautiful! The ocean was a clear sparkling blue and a straggly line of tiny palm trees ran parallel to the water. There was a massive cliff behind us made of some kind of gray stone.

"Stark, this place is amazing." I breathed in the smell of the ocean air as a breeze whipped by.

"You are amazing," Dream Stark told me. I blushed, a deep scarlet color I'm sure didn't match the black two-piece I was wearing. My eyes turned back to the subject they really wanted, trailing down his gorgeous face to his hot abs, past his red swim shorts, to his brown, worn out flip flops. He chuckled and my eyes flew back up to his face, "Still thinking about my hot body."

"You're right," I conceded, trying to keep him from guessing my motives. _Water, come to me_. I felt the clear liquid dance between my fingertips. "You do look pretty hot," I chuckled, just before I pushed my hands forward, soaking him with water. "There, you look better now." I smiled. "Thank you, water." As water left, I took one look at Stark—who was starting to resemble a drowned rat—and burst out laughing. Maybe if my eyes hadn't have been shut I would have seen the mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"You'll pay for that," He chuckled. Next thing I knew, Stark was carrying me bridal style towards the water as I kicked and screamed.

"Hey! Whoa! No! Put me down! Down Stark, like on the beach were its dry and not cold and-" Stark tossed me into the ocean with a _completely fake_, 'whoops'. Oh yeah? Two can play like that. _Air, come to me, _I thought. I was sincerely hoping this would work, and sure enough, a few moments later I had a small air bubble around my mouth and nose with a tube leading up to the surface. I stuck to the bottom waiting.

_Z? Where did you go?_

_What's wrong? Can't breathe underwater? _I asked playfully. I swam under the crystal clear surface until I was right behind a searching Stark and popped up from under the water, "Found you!" I changed my mind. _That_, is the highest I've ever seen anyone jump.

We walked hand in hand back up onto the beach and laid in the sun, close enough to the water that each wave covered us to the waist like a blanket.

That's when I felt the jumping and heard Erin's voice through the fog of my dream. "Z, wake up!" She sang, "Come on Stark, you too! Let's go! It's shopping time!"

And with that my beautiful dream ended and I was staring groggily into Erin and Shaunee's overly excited faces. "Let's go! Get moving you two!"

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled. "Give us a few minutes, we'll be right out." They danced out of the infirmary where Stark and I had fallen asleep.

_Shhhh… let's just lock the door and go back to sleep, I was having a great dream. _Stark wrapped his arms tighter and pulled me back into his warm chest.

_So tempting, but I don't think the council will be too pleased when they break the door down, _I said.

He sighed, _but the water was so nice, and the sitting in the sun without being crispy was a bonus. _

_Yeah it was… wait? What exactly did you dream about? _I looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes, sparkling with mischief.

_You and I on a beach. You were thinking about my body then too. But I would just like to say I was completely innocent in this dream, you're the one who cheated, calling elements_. He rolled his eyes in mock disbelief, then chuckled and kissed my cheek.

_Stark did this dream happen to include a secluded beach where you picked me up and threw me into the extremely cold ocean?_

_Yeah and—oh. This is awesome, _I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed, but I was far from laughing. What happened if Kalona snuck into my dreams and Stark was there and something happened?

"Guys let's go!" I heard Shaunee shout through the door. One potential crisis at a time.

_We better get changed out of these clothes. _I sighed; lying in bed seemed like the much preferred option.

_Need a hand?_ I turned around to see Stark suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

_No, I think I'll fly solo on this one_. I laughed as he pretended to look heartbroken.

_Ah, well I guess I'll try again next time_, he said. I gathered my clothes and walked into the little bathroom at the end of the room to change. My reflection scared the poopie out of me! I had dark circles under my eyes and my skin was paler than usual. Calm down. Just need to wash my face and get cleaned up. When I finally walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Stark stood fully dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Right then I wanted to take a leaf out of Aphrodite's book and just lock the door and throw him back on the bed. But the real world was regrettably calling. Grabbing our luggage off the end of the bed, we walked hand in hand to the boat that would take us to the main land. Everything else had already been sent to the airport, including… I froze. Heath's body.

_Z? What's wrong?_

_Just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell Heath's parents?_ I half lied. In truth I had been thinking about it since my "return". I just wasn't sure how you were supposed to tell your childhood best friend's parents, practically your own parents, that their son was dead.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, rubbing soothing circles up and down my back. _It'll be ok Z. You'll see._

We loaded our luggage onto the small boat and settled in as it took off across the water towards the main land.

_I hope so. _I finally replied.

Kalona

Kalona followed Stark's steady progression through the forest, glancing towards the ground every few minutes to make sure he was still on track. He had lost Stark maybe once, but it did not take long to relocate the boy. Kalona beat his wings lazily, gliding over the tree tops.

Part of him never wanted to return to Earth again. What did he have here though? The only thing he wanted, he could never get. Nyx was out of his reach permanently. Then, when he had his own personal version of Nyx, she vanished. Fate, with its sick sense of humor, had moved his submissive A-ya into the body of a stubborn woman, _gifted _with free will. A will that was so deigned against his very existence! Zoey would come to him willingly, or he would force her hand. The difference truly did not matter too greatly, although he did slightly prefer the one in which she comes begging for him. Kalona would have his Zoey.

His eyes darted to the ground for their routine checkup but came up empty. _Stupid boy can't figure out which way he's going_, he hissed_._ Kalona spun mid air, searching the surrounding forest for the warrior. At last, he found Stark with Zoey.

Zoey? Kalona's face boiled red as he saw Stark clutching to _his_ Zoey, touching _his_ Zoey, passionately kissing _his_ Zoey. "Wretched child!" He screamed and dove towards the clearing. But alas too late, they had shimmered and gone.

Kalona did not have to wait in Nyx's realm for long. Mere minutes passed, and he welcomed the familiar pain of having the evil creations of Neferet drag him back to him immortal body.

He was still shuddering from the trip when Neferet's angry voice pierced him. "You failed! I send you after someone who is already dead and you failed." Kalona felt his strength had been returned to him and he broke his dark chains and clasped Neferet around her throat.

"Do not mistake me. I am the immortal, fallen priestess. Not you." And mere seconds before he snapped her neck, Kalona saw a pair of agonized hazel eyes quickly turn to hatred and then flash empty. He hesitated briefly, but it was long enough for Neferet to break free from his hold.

"She has twisted you into nothing more than a meek mortal," Neferet spat at him, "A simpering little teenager has weakened you, she's a pathetic excuse for a-" Kalona didn't hesitate this time. Neferet had served her purpose and in the end, had taken it too far. _Snap! _He felt her life extinguish and watched her soul as it made its accursed path to Nyx's realm for judgment. Now, to regain the last of his strength and return to his Zoey. Kalona flicked his wings and kicked off from the concrete, gliding towards the roof of the castle on Capri. Up to the place closest to the sky.

Zoey

The shopping visit wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I even bought a few tops and shorts. Stark and I probably bought way too many gifts for Duch and Nala, though. We we're on our way to a little restaurant to grab a bite to eat before all the shops closed when I noticed Stark had disappeared. _Stark? Where are you? _I sent out.

_Be there in just a sec._

And sure enough, seconds later, Stark came walking around the corner with a cocky smile plastered to his face. "Hello, beautiful." He ducked down and crushed his lips to mine. His hands found their way into my hair, tangling them in and tilting my head back. My arms snaked their way up to the nape of his neck, twirling my fingers into the brown strands there.

Somebody wolf whistled from a few feet behind me.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled against me. _I think we have company, _he thought-messaged me while laying his forehead against mine_._

_Me too, _I smiled. _We could just ignore them and keep going until they leave_, I copied his words from earlier. He laughed harder and turned us around to face Aphrodite and the twins.

"Damn, I thought I was bad, but do you two think you can stop playing tonsil-hockey long enough to walk down the street and eat dinner?" Aphrodite huffed and turned on her heel, marching straight into the waiting arms of Darius. "I swear, such _teenagers._" She flipped her hair.

_She is one of I kind_, I chuckled.

_Thank goddess_, Stark joked.

Dinner was uneventful and we soon made our way to the airport to board the private jet that would take us home. Stark and I stretched out across a couple of seats in the front, with me snuggled up against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around me. And like that we drifted back to our beautiful beach before the plane even took off.


	7. Welcome Home

****AN: Alright so the book never specifically says what month Zoey gets marked in or really give any hints as to what time of the year it is currently, other than the fact the Tulsa is buried in snow and ice. I tried to go back and count up the dates and full moon rituals to see what month we're currently in but like I said no such luck. So going with the fact that Tulsa has been buried in snow for at least a week, it's plausible that I could be right on the month… but with my luck I doubt it. =) I'm going to guess that it is sometime around February, keep this in mind as you progress through the next few chapters. Also; Pookie-Da-Wuzzle, I love the song! And yes, RayRayluvs2read, I do enjoy waffles. =) That being said here is Chapter 7, Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

"Zoey wake up," I felt Stark's soft lips brush my cheek before they found their way down to my neck. "Time to wake up Z, we're home." He whispered, placing another kiss gingerly on my neck.

My eyes fluttered open and a contented sigh escaped my lips as he trailed his way up my neck, only to stop and say, "Morning sleeping beauty," before covering my lips with his. _This is the best way to wake up. _He pulled back as the plane rolled to a stop, "Come on, let's go home." He grabbed my hand and we followed the other sleepy passengers off the plane with our luggage.

It was still dark out, just as Darius had planned. The dark windows of the Tulsa airport left what should have been a breathtaking view of ice-coated Tulsa. To me, it was just another reminder of what we had to face.

"Z!" I turned in time to drop my luggage as Stevie Rae enveloped me in a massive hug.

"Stevie Rae!" I smiled and hugged her tighter, "Goddess, I've missed you!"

She pulled back to look at me, I knew I looked better than before. My dark circles had disappeared and my skin had returned to its olive shade. "Come on, ya'll look exhausted." She waved her hand and we followed her out to the parking lot. Outside we all piled into the hummer. It was a little tight, but we managed.

"Stevie Rae, are you all by yourself?" I asked from Stark's lap in the back seat. I wouldn't have thought that after everything that had happened, she would venture out alone again.

She hesitated for a second, it was brief, but I caught it. She smiled awkwardly, "Yeah Z, I figured anything I ran into; I would just use my red vamp powers or my Earth affinity and squish it like a bug." She chuckled nervously. Stevie Rae was definitely hiding something. I put it in the back of my mind for now, I would ask her about it in private later.

When we finally pulled into the House of Night, Professor Lenobia stood waiting for us on the sidewalk. "Welcome back!" She smiled warmly at all of us and then turned her attention towards me, "Zoey, I am glad to see you have returned to us."  
"Thank you professor."

She returned her focus to all of us, switching into her professional mode, "I'm sure all of you are exhausted from you trip so I will allow you to get some rest. We will have a meeting after dinner in my office, Zoey knows where it is. I have arranged for your rooms to be moved to the professors' building. You will find all of your belongings there as well. They are on the second floor at the end of the hall, I left the doors unlocked and your keys are on your desks. Now go and rest, we will talk more later." She turned and walked back towards the main building.

We trudged silently to the professors' building ignoring the stares of the wandering fledglings and climbed the staircase to the second floor. "Last one's at the end of the hall," I repeated. At the end of the hallway, four doors stood slightly ajar. "Well I guess these are ours." I opened the first door which had a number fourteen on it. The first thing I noticed was a massive princess bed in the middle of the room. "Aphrodite, I believe this one is yours."

She walked in, examining the space, "And Darius's room too." She called back, "His bag is in here and the envelope with the keys has his name on it." Darius sheepishly followed her into the room, and after a brief goodnight closed the door. _Please don't let us have the room next to them_. I opened the door to room fifteen across the hall. Books lined the walls and pieces of sound equipment filled the extra shelves. "Damien and Jack are in this room." The two walked quietly in as I moved diagonally across the hall. "Room sixteen goes to," I paused and I studied what had to be the twins' room. It looked like the exact same room had been copied in a different color and squeezed in next to its original. "Shaunee and Erin." The twins happily piled through the open door. "Which leaves number seventeen to us." I smiled and silently thanked Nyx for not having the room next to Aphrodite. "Wait… Stevie Rae? Where's your room?" I asked turning to my now nervous Okie best friend.

"You see Z, that's the big thing I have to tell you. I'm not staying in the professors' building with you." I looked at her for a moment stunned. Not because of what she just told me but because I had expected it to be something, well… _big._ "I kinda added to the school's blueprints a bit." She added. Oh, ok, now I'm seeing the big.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well I kinda added tunnels under the school. The red fledglings find it more comfortable there and I have to be with them because I'm their high priestess and all." Her hands flapped around as she told me.

"Stevie Rae, calm down." I laughed. "It's not a big deal, I still get to see you, it'll be fine." She breathed a sigh of relief that didn't reach her eyes. I shrugged off the suspicious feeling and continued, "I promise to come see it after the meeting tonight, but right now I have to get my warrior to go to bed," In truth I could feel Stark's weariness and exhaustion. Did he even sleep on the flight home?

Stevie Rae smiled, "Alrighty, I'll see ya'll at dinner." She hugged me one last time and disappeared down the staircase.

"Well, let's go explore our room." I grabbed Stark's hand in my own and pulled the luggage through the door.

The room was much larger than the dorm rooms. A large queen sized bed jutted into the middle of the room from the far wall and a few bookshelves filled with our movies and books covered the corner adjacent to the door. There was a walk in closet connected to a full sized bathroom. A large oak desk sat in the corner closest to the bathroom door. The bed had red sheets, like Stark's tattoos and the towels in the bathroom were as blue as mine. There was a mini fridge beside the desk that upon further inspection was filled with, yes, brown pop. Stark's extra bow and arrows hung from a showcase on the wall. Beneath it, a rectangular side table that matched the desk had one empty picture frame next to a mini element circle. The colored candles were all in their correct places, and in the center, a shallow wide glass bowl filled with brown pebbles held the purple spirit candle. A stereo sat on the shelf below it. An orange ball of fur I could only assume was Nala, lay curled up in a five tiered cat tree while Duch snoozed quietly on a massive over-stuffed red dog pillow. "It's a little of both of us," I turned and smiled at Stark who I could sense was probably about to drop any second. I pulled him towards the bed and dragged back the sheets to crawl in. He was out like a light in seconds. There, wrapped in Stark's arms I slept peacefully.

Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae didn't like lying, especially to her best friend. _It's time to tell Z about Rephaim_, she said to herself for the thousandth time. _She needs to know. Besides, Z will understand right?_ Stevie Rae gulped, _what if she doesn't?_

Only one way to find out, her mama would say. _Time to cowgirl up_. She would tell Z about Rephaim after the meeting tonight. She walked through the small one-room building that worked as an entrance to the red fledgling's dorms. After climbing down the concrete steps into the Earth her feet followed the lighted passageway.

It hadn't taken long to build. Stevie Rae had easily gotten permission for the addition from Professor Lenobia. After that, she had used her Earth affinity to build the dorm to her liking. They moved all of their belonging from the depot to the new rooms after Professor Lenobia finished having floors, lights, and plumbing installed. Stevie Rae paused when the passage way branched off into three paths. The girls on the left, the guys on the right, but Stevie Rae walked down the middle path to her room. The high priestess's room. Originally, she was just going to keep her room on the girls side, but Professor Lenobia had persuaded her to create her own room in the center.

"The high priestess needs to have an area of her own, away from the fledglings." She had told her, and just like that, Stevie Rae had built her dream room into the Earth. It was simple, she decided as she walked through the door. She had a nice sized bathroom and closet and plenty of room for the queen sized bed that occupied the center of the back wall. She had a soft green area rug and green sheets and towels; a reminder of her Earth affinity, plus she loved the color. Her Kenny Chesney posters were on the wall still, "There's just no growing out of Kenny." The corners of her mouth turned up. Cowgirl hats hung from pegs behind the door and green candles dotted the room. It was one hundred percent Stevie Rae. Well… ninety-five percent Stevie Rae.

There was no hiding the raven colored feathers on the nightstand. Or the tunnel in the closet, hidden by clothes, that lead to the Gilcrease Museum. Nor, the way she had designed the Earth to open like a window if she wished it, so the night sky was visible. No, this definitely wasn't just Stevie Rae's room. She sighed as she plopped down onto her bed, why was it that she so desperately craved his company? Rolling over to glance at the clock, Stevie Rae noticed a figure standing in her doorway.

"Dallas?" She asked, "What's up? Do you need something?" She had hoped at first that she would feel the same tingling sensation with Dallas as she had felt with Rephaim. But no, fate just had to make things complicated.

"Stevie Rae?" He hesitated, "Are we over?" She had always liked Dallas for his easy peasy relationship style.

Stevie Rae studied him for a minute, mulling it over, "Dallas, I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, I know that's rough on you. But I don't think it's going to change anytime soon, I will always be the red high priestess," _And time to start acting like one_, she mentally added. "But, yeah, I think we might be over."

It hurt her to say it, even more that meantally, she had to admit it had nothing to do with being a high priestess. But what could she say, 'Hey sorry, I know we had some good things going for us, but I _kinda_ have a thing for this raven mocker.' Yeah that would go over well. Dallas looked at her, still smiling despite the circumstances, and nodded his head, "I thought so, you're a great woman Stevie Rae. I wish you all the best." He smiled at me one more time, turned and walked out of the room, closing my door behind him. See? Erik Night needed to take a leaf out of Dallas's book. I could tell Dallas was a little upset, but he was still a gentleman about it.

Stevie Rae's stomach grumbled, and she glanced at the clock again. Time for dinner. She got up and after one last longing look at her bedroom, closed the door and walked to the dining hall.

Zoey

_Make the buzzing stop! _I heard Stark's fake whiny voice in my head as he held a pillow over his head. I laughed and reached over to slap my hand on the snooze button of the alarm clock. _Ah, silence_. He sighed and came out from under the pillow, pulling me back into his chest. We stayed just like that for a few minutes before I groaned, _Stark, we have to get moving. Stevie Rae will be waiting for us._

_How about we just skip dinner, I'm not hungry anyway. At least not for food. _He waggled his eyebrows suggestively again.

_Your stomach is saying something else. _I laughed as I heard his stomach grumble loudly.

_Fine_. He conceded. _But we come back here for desert_. He nipped playfully at my neck. I laughed and, after dragging him out of bed, straightened my clothes and walked out the door.

**AN: I didn't want to make this chapter too long (and right now it's a good 2,200 words minus the Author's notes), but there is important fun action stuff coming up that I didn't want to leave out. So I broke it up into two pieces, the other half will be up later today, once I finish it and do all the spell checking, have my beta go over it to make sure everything makes sense, etc. etc. Don't forget to review! NC**


	8. Emotional Explanations

****AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but unfortunately something came up and I wasn't able to finish this chapter until, well, now. I apologize, but I come with a peace offering: Here is Chapter 8! Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

"Mmh… spaghetti." I helped myself to a big plate of the sauce coated pasta. Stark ambled along behind me, occasionally adding food to his plate, but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to the food. This became especially noticeable when he accidentally sprinkled cheese on the floor instead of his plate. "Uh Stark?" I took the tongs out of his hands and clicked them in front of his face. He snapped his head around to face me, one eyebrow raised and the corners of his mouth turned down. "Stark, are you ok? You seem a little out of it." I watched his eyes dart around the room, taking in everything.

"I have a bad feeling." He spoke quietly then plastered a fake smile on his face, "Well apparently it _is_ possible for me to miss the mark." He laughed like we had been discussing his inability to put mozzarella cheese on a plate this entire time.

_I can't figure out what it is, but something's coming. I can feel it, and it doesn't feel friendly. _His warm voice echoed through my mind. His eyes darted around the room, occasionally dropping the happy façade he was putting on.

"So how ya'll like your rooms?" Stevie Rae asked in that Okie twang of hers as we sat down at our usual table.

The twins were the first to erupt, "Oh they're amazing!" Shaunee gushed. "It has a walk in closet-"

"- and a huge bathroom!" Erin finished for her.

"I already have someone coming in tomorrow to install my new shower." Aphrodite added from a couple seats down the bench, "Plus I ordered some stuff for my warrior." She playfully elbowed Darius with a wink.

"We love it! I have all of my books and Jack has all of his electronics. The room is perfect," Damien smiled and looked at Jack.

I realized everybody was waiting for some kind of input from Stark or I, and since my warrior was still in red alert mode, I had to pipe up, "Stark and I love the room. It's like a little bit of both of us." It was my turn to smile lovingly at my roommate.

_Worry. Fear. Protective._

Stark's emotions were growing stronger with each passing second. I slid my hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned to me and I looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes. _Calm down, whatever happens, we'll handle it. But if we start to panic, we'll have the body-snatchers on us. _I jerked my head towards the possessed half of the student body. _It'll be ok, Professor Lenobia is here, and we have a full circle, plus two warriors, and a very bitchy human. We'll handle whatever comes. _I rubbed circles in the top of his hand. I felt his emotions simmer, and although they didn't change, I could sense the love and peace in the background.

"Hey ya'll, we need to be gettin' down to Professor Lenobia's," Stevie Rae glanced at a silver watch attached to her wrist.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and get moving before they let the body snatchers lose." Aphrodite's bitchy sneer was there for only a moment before Darius's laughter changed her expression. He was really good for her, I noted, as a slow smile crept across Aphrodite's porcelain face. Together we left the dining hall to the curious glances and whisperings of the other fledglings.

Professor Lenobia was brushing a chestnut stallion when we filed into the new stables. "Wow Professor, the place looks great!" Shaunee smiled, not-so-secretly proud that _she_ had been the one to burn the last stable to the ground.

Professor Lenobia sheepishly smiled, turning a slight pink, "I have been begging Neferet to rebuild these stables from scratch since I came here." She chuckled softly, "These have been here for _at least _a few centuries. I was always terrified the structure would collapse." We all joined in her laughter, until she sighed, "I suppose we should get down to business. Come with me." She waved her hand in signal for us to follow.

Her office was built into the back of the stables, just like before. Professor Lenobia set the brush on her desk and sat down in a cushy, red, winged-back chair.

"As you all know, Neferet is no longer the High Priestess at this House of Night. Zoey, as the only high priestess in training you will eventually have to take up that mantle. Seeing as you are only a fledgling and have not completed the change, I would prefer you maintained your studies. You will however, have an extra class with me. There you will focus on learning from the past High Priestesses, and when you are ready you will assume the position of High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. Also, I would like to inform you that Heath's parents have been informed of the incident and his funeral will be three days from now. I have organized transportation to the event and Darius has, of course, offered his services. Now," she eyed each of us individually, "I have changed your rooms to the professors' building since the other students are still under Kalona's power. It would be unwise of me to stick you in a potentially provoking situation. You may also wonder why I am allowing you to maintain rooms with each other," she looked at Stark and I, Aphrodite and Darius, and Jack and Damien. "Please understand that this is a privilege, despite the knowledge that I did this partially because if I had assigned you separate rooms, I know you would switch anyway. Also it seemed logical that since you, Zoey, need Stark to keep Kalona out of your dreams, it would be foolish of me not to allow him to stay with you. And that Aphrodite, being human, is more susceptible to attacks; therefore it is only logical that I allow her pledged warrior to maintain a close a watch on her as possible."

Aphrodite looked at her in confusion, "How did you know Darius had given me his warrior's oath?"

"Stevie Rae helped set up your rooms, move your things, and design your rooms. The extra items in there were her idea. I believe she called it a 'welcome home present'." She paused briefly, staring at the ceiling for a moment in thought, and then shook her head. "Anyway, back to the topic. You will be able to maintain your rooms with one another. This in no way means that I condone inappropriate behavior," she turned her attention specifically to Aphrodite, "You do in fact, remain students here, and all actions will have consequences. Now, Erik Night has taken over the drama class, but we are still in need of teachers for other classes such as poetry and sociology. If any of you are interested or know somebody who may be interested, please let me know."

"Kramisha," she looked at me puzzled for a moment before I continued, "We officially made the red fledgling, Kramisha, our new poet laureate. Her poems are the prophecies we've been decoding."

"Very well, I will speak to her later about beginning private lessons and see if she's interested in teaching the poetry class. We'll ask-"

"Professor Lenobia! Come quick! Dragon has a student that's sick, ma'am," A small red haired boy ran past us, jerking to a stop in front of Professor Lenobia's polished chestnut desk. His skin looked pasty and sickly. There was no mistaking that wild look in his eyes, the same wild reckless look I had when I had seen Stevie Rae reject the change. I shivered. That was a day I would pay anything to forget.

"You are dismissed," she said as she rolled up her sleeves and half-ran out of the stables. "I will see you in class tomorrow Zoey," she added as an after-thought.

Fledglings rejecting the change was a common thing around here. Everybody who entered these walls with a crescent mark on their forehead knew that they either had a limited time to live or a lifetime to die. Unfortunately, many of them got the shorter deal. The adult vamps merely shrugged their shoulders and carried on with their lives as usual; and we were expected to do the same.

The fledgling would become no more than a ghost of a memory. Everything that belonged to them would be moved out of the room before you even made it back from class. It was as if they were never even there. I remembered having to beg Neferet for Stevie Rae's things. I wonder if she was evil then?

_No_, I decided. I remembered that motherly smile and the way she called me Zoeybird. No, she definitely wasn't evil then, maybe on her way to becoming evil, but not quite evil yet.

Stevie Rae's Okie twang interrupted my thought process, "Hey, now I can show ya'll the new addition!" she dragged us across the campus towards a small brick building about the size of a shed. Stevie Rae swung the double doors open, and we followed her down the concrete steps into the dank, dark, Earth.

When we reached the end of the passage, I noticed it branched off into three corridors. Stevie Rae took us down the left one, which swirled into the Earth like a drill. After we had gone maybe three rotations, the corridor branched off.

"Each of these small paths lead to a bedroom. Lenobia had lights, and plumbing installed. And the concrete and carpeting," She flicked her hand to the concrete passage we had veered left onto. "This, is the common room." Stevie Rae waved her right arm like a game show hostess to a collection of flat screen televisions and beige couches. A few of the red fledglings sat on the far side watching what I could only assume was the new Star Trek movie with Chris Pine. Stevie Rae moved the tour down another spiral staircase. At the first landing their were four doors. "Well, it pretty much goes on like this," she shrugged her shoulders. "I left plenty of rooms open and I can always make more if we need them."

"Stevie Rae, where's your room?" I was curious, not once did she say where exactly she was staying.

Stevie Rae turned a bright red color, "Whoops, slipped my mind." the corners of her mouth turned up and she waved her hand again for us follow. We made it back to the main tunnel, this time going through the middle passage to a set of double doors with leaves engraved in the wood. "This, is my room," she said extravagantly, swinging both doors open.

The room was definitely Stevie Rae's, only she would cover the walls with that many Kenny Chesney posters. Green candles were everywhere, probably because of her Earth affinity. It was definitely a cozy room. There was a beige couch that matched the common room downstairs, and a stereo with, of course, more Kenny Chesney CDs on it. She had a walk in closet and a bathroom of her own. "Wow, this place looks great!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yeah girl, this place is kickin'," Shaunee did a small dance where she was standing.

I didn't notice the pile of raven colored feathers on the nightstand. Maybe if I had, things wouldn't have happened the way they did. We were leaving the room and Stevie Rae had almost walked out the door when, "Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae!" reached our ears. I watched as her expression paled and her eyes went wide.

"Z, let me explain." Explain what? And that's when I saw him. The raven mocker ran out of the closet, I noticed his wing was bandaged and he winced in pain on every step. Stark had moved in front of me in a flash, pulling his bow off his back and taking aim at the raven mocker. "No!" Stevie Rae dived in front of him, "Don't shoot him! Please! Let me explain!" Stevie Rae's entire body shook and a small tear ran down the right side of her face.

"Explain what? He's one of Kalona's minions. Shoot him." Aphrodite's bitchy sneer came from behind me. Goddess, what do I do now? Nyx didn't answer, and I knew she wouldn't because both of us understood that I already knew the answer. I said I trusted Stevie Rae, it was time to act like it.

I sighed, "I trust you Stevie Rae. Now explain why your hiding a raven mocker in your closet."

She twisted her fingers and bit her lip before she said, "He's name is Rephaim and we're imprinted." I heard Aphrodite's intake of breath and Stark's growling. Rephaim? _Rephaim_? I wracked my brain. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"He killed Professor Anastasia," Stark growled, aiming his arrow again.

And then it clicked. Rephaim, favorite son of Kalona, the raven mocker who destroyed Dragon's mate. I couldn't believe this. Stevie Rae's done some crazy things, but a raven mocker? And not just any raven mocker, but the favorite son of the very man we're trying desperately to destroy. I wanted to say I trusted her, hell! I wanted to say I was _just _angry. But I wasn't. I was livid. Pissed. I felt down right murderous. Red spots erupted in my vision and I could feel the power sizzling off my body. Why, on Earth, would she bring this destroyer of humanity, this son of Kalona, this demonic _creature_ into our school? Into the place were Dragon still mourns the loss of the wife that this _monster_ had killed for fun! I didn't need an arrow. I could feel the elements already surrounding me, waiting, _just waiting_, for me to give the orders. "He's here because he saved my life." Stevie Rae mumbled.

What?! I cooled off a little bit. I had to hear her out first, then I would kill the sick bastard. I couldn't control my temper enough for more than one word, "Explain." I half hissed.

"Remember the day Aphrodite said could feel me burning?" Of course I did. How could anyone forget the way Aphrodite screamed and sobbed in agony? She was being indirectly burned due to their imprint. I merely nodded my head for her to continue. "Well the truth is I saved Rephaim when I found him at the abbey. I just couldn't kill him, Z. It seemed too cruel, like I would be no better than Kalona. That and he reminded me too much of myself. He didn't choose that life, but he chose the one he has now. I saved him that day and got him into the depot. That's the real reason I closed off the passage way. The red fledglings found him and used him as bait. They lured me to the top of the depot and I found him curled up in one of the towers. I should've known when he told me to run that something was up," she bowed her head. "But by the time I realized it, one of the fledglings whacked me over the head." She was crying now, still standing in front of Rephaim who had moved forward to wrap his wings around her. "When Rephaim was finally able to wake me up, the sun was rising. He helped me break the grate the fledglings locked me in with, he practically carried me across the roof and got me to the tree. That's when I opened the ground and locked us in there. It was shallow enough that he could still dig himself out and leave me to die. But he didn't. He gave me his blood, strengthened me. I told him to move to the Gilcrease Museum. There's a tunnel in my closet that leads to the basement there. That's how he got here. I ran to him when I found out that your soul had shattered and he came back here that night and stayed with me. And he's been staying here ever since. I was going to tell you earlier, but I chickened out. And I was going to tell you tonight, but…" she trailed off. "It's hard to tell even your best friend, your darkest secret." I sighed. I knew what she meant. I hadn't exactly gone running off to tell her about Loren. And like a best friend, she forgave me, and was there to bury the loser. That is, if Neferet hadn't done it first.

"It's okay, Stevie Rae," Stevie Rae's eyebrows shot up in shock and everyone looked at me like I had just escaped the psyche ward. "I can't speak for the others, but I've kept secrets like this myself, so I have no room to pass judgment. But Stevie Rae?" I had to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

Without hesitation she beamed and said, "Positive." I watched Rephaim's face light up with what could only be pure joy. Stevie Rae seemed to suddenly remember something, "Rephaim, why are ya here though? And ya came runnin' in here like a chicken with its head cut off." Stevie Rae turned in his arms. Wings? Both? Warms?

Rephaim had frozen, and in a human voice that shocked the poopie out of me he said, "my father is on his way here."

****AN: As you can tell, we're delving back into the action. =) Don't worry, there is some good fluff coming up too, as well as some Aphrodite/Darius stuff. This is a good 3,000 words, so now you see one of the reasons it took me so long. Don't forget to review! NC****


	9. Feathers and Fathers

****AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited this story and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm definitely going to do "Awakened", although I think I may do one from this version on, and one from PC Cast's version of "Burned" on. Mainly because *potential spoiler* I've already written past the events in PC Cast's book "Burned", and I really don't want to give up some of the things I've written in this version. I have a bunch of ideas for House of Night stories that I will probably be starting when this is over. So if you're interested in that I'll post something up when I get those going. I graduate high school in two weeks, so I should hopefully have a lot more time after that. Anyways, here is Chapter Nine. Happy Reading! NC****

Rephaim

Rephaim glanced at the clock again. _One more hour_. One more hour and Stevie Rae would be done dinner and back in her room. One more hour until he could run to her and talk to her, breathe in her flowery scent. One more hour before he could… Rephaim sighed. _I am not a human. _He admonished himself yet again. Stevie Rae had the tendency to bring his humanity out in him. Rephaim didn't _dislike_ his humanity, it just made him feel infantile, he had to go through everything for the first time. He had to experience all the _emotions_. Emotions the red one already knew and understood. He had to struggle, clutch at the faintest grasp to figure out what a fluttery feeling meant or what a betrayed and angry feeling was. He had been no more than a ghost for centuries. How was Rephaim, favorite son of a fallen angel, half bird man conceived of rape, supposed to know love or jealousy?

Ah, but he did. Rephaim felt them through her, because of her. The red one probably knew that he could feel her excitement or anger or even love. What she didn't know, couldn't know, was how desperately Rephaim craved to be apart of it. Craved to be the one that she ran to first, to tell him why she was excited, to share her anger with him, to share her love_. I am a creature of darkness and cruelty, undeserving of love. I should get back to my father while I can. _

But he couldn't. Throwing all powers he had out into the elusive dark threads of the night, he could only feel the faintest tingling towards the east. A tiny pin prick in the globe. Going in search of his father now would be like… how did Stevie Rae say it? _"Like tryin' to find a needle in a haystack." _He could hear the memory of her voice, trill in his head. He secretly loved the weird little sayings of hers. It was like a puzzle, and he had to figure out what each one meant. He especially loved the look on her face when he used on of them. Every time he did, Rephaim could sense her complete and utter shock and he knew that she wasn't used to having someone pay such close attention to her.

_Back to father_. Stevie Rae had the tendency to distract him from his thoughts. Not that he would admit that out loud, not that he _needed_ to admit it out loud. Stevie Rae could sense him and would guess what he was thinking soon afterwards. The worst part for Rephaim, was the knowledge that he _liked_ that she was getting to know him so well. _It does not matter, when father returns, so must I return to his side._ The corners of his mouth turned down when he thought of how he had, for one moment, considered his father the enemy.

Rephaim had never felt such agony as that of Stevie Rae's when her fledgling high priestess left this word. It was excruciating. Rephaim remembered being doubled over in pain that did not even equal that of his broken wing. He couldn't rub the sore spot or move himself into a more comfortable position; the pain was internal. He had wanted to rip the being who had cause Stevie Rae such pain, limb from limb. He had wanted to give in to the animal within him and hunt the imbecile who dared toy with the red one in such a way. All thoughts of revenge had fluttered away when he saw Stevie Rae crying on the doorstep. As much as Rephaim had wanted to hunt the sick bastard, he had wanted to comfort Stevie Rae more. But the fledgling high priestess had returned, meaning the debt had been paid. Rephaim had to return to his father when he came. But how to tell Stevie Rae? _"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," _Stevie Rae had once said. He would deal with it when the time came, he decided.

_"_Father? Where are you?" Rephaim whispered into the night sky for the thousandth time. Then he felt it, as if his father had heard his question and deigned to answer it. A surge of power rose through the Raven Mocker, reminding him of darkness, strength, and the sweet taste of the night air in flight. _Father! _He could sense his father! He was to the east, on the island by Capri! He felt a second emotion sweep through him. It felt warm and… bubbly? Rephaim believed this was the one Stevie Rae had called "happiness". But it was not his own.

Rephaim didn't want to admit the real reason behind what he did next. Later he would say it was because it was logical for him to stay and heal his damaged wing while keeping an eye on the House of Night. His father need not know that he had run to the red one to warn her of his father's impending arrival. Rephaim had done it to ensure they didn't try to flee. Yes, that's why he did it.

Rephaim half-limped, half-ran, through the hidden tunnel Stevie Rae had built between their rooms. He didn't stop to listen for voices as he normally did, he was in too much of a hurry to warn her. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have run smack into the middle of all of Stevie Rae's friends. Friends who had the ability to kill him in a heartbeat.

"Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae!" Rephaim shouted through the dirt corridor. He pushed himself through the clothes hanging in the closet. He didn't have time to gently push them apart as he usually did. A few hangers went flying and a t-shirt clung to his shoulder as he ran through the large walk-in closet. He threw off the green cotton fabric just as he barreled into Stevie Rae's room.

It hadn't taken long for her friends' faces to turn from curious to enraged. It was natural for Rephaim to size them up, to see how many he would be able to take down before he was killed. There were two boys on the far left, a smaller blonde one already edging behind the taller of the two. Next to them, a petite, blonde, viper looking girl glared at him. _Hmm… no mark? Must be a human. Then she will be the last. There is nothing she can really do to harm me. _Next were the two warriors. They would prove more difficult. One was tall and muscular, Rephaim could tell by the stance of the warrior, his oath was to the human girl. Rephaim remembered this warrior attacking him with a knife when the fledgling high priestess had return to the House of Night the first time. The second warrior, he also knew.

Stark and his ever present bow stepped in front of the blue fledgling priestess, his arrow pointed at Rephaim's feathery chest. The raven mocker knew of this red vampyre's special talent, there would be no way he would take even one person out before the arrow pierced him and instantly killed him. _This is it, I'm finally going to die. _Rephaim almost shouted in joy. His original wish would soon be granted! But looking past the blue fledgling high priestess to the last person in the room, he knew he didn't want to leave this world. Stevie Rae stood shocked behind Zoey Redbird. Rephaim watched as tears glistened down her beautiful face, and he could sense her emotions. _Fear. Regret. Love. Hope._

"No! Don't shoot him! Please! Let me explain." Completely shocked, Rephaim watched Stevie Rae jump in front of him with her hands in the air. _She is defending me from her friends._ Rephaim thought his feathered chest would burst and he would cry and shout from a type of pure joy he had never felt before, when he noticed that his red one, yes _his _red one, was quivering. He took a moment to listen to the mess of her emotions and within a few heartbeats, could tell that she was worried about losing someone. _Could it be me?_

"Explain what? He's one of Kalona's minions. Shoot him." He looked over in time to see a weird frown on the face of the thin blonde girl.

He watched her weird facial expression twist into one of astonishment when the blue priestess said in a tight voice, "I trust you Stevie Rae. Now explain."

Hesitation filled Rephaim through Stevie Rae as he watched her lace her fingers together and then spit out, "His name is Rephaim and we're imprinted." Stevie Rae went on to explain their meeting and the tale behind their bond. Rephaim had somehow found his way behind her and encircled his good wing around her shaking body. He noticed a single tear still running down her face, and had to restrain himself from wiping it gently away as he had seen others do before. _Now was not the time to explore my humanity_, he thought solemnly.

He forced his attention back to the conversation just in time to hear the blue priestess ask, "Are you sure about this?" She took a hesitant glance at the raven mocker with one eyebrow raised.

"Definitely." Stevie Rae hadn't even hesitated! He felt his own face light up in elation. He grinned and looked down at his Stevie Rae. He had a chance, he actually had a chance to be like Stevie Rae. His shining moment was not to last however. Stevie Rae looked up at him and asked, "Rephaim, why are ya here though? And ya came runnin' in here like a chicken with its head cut off." Rephaim looked miserable when he said, "My father is on his way here."

Zoey

Silence. Complete. Utter. Total. Silence.

My body was frozen. I couldn't convince myself to speak or move or make any indication that I was still inside my body. It had been so easy to forget that Kalona had to come back eventually.

_Hello? Zoey? You in there?_ Stark's warm voice defrosted my brain. I shook my head, "Yeah sorry…" I turned to… Rephaim, "How much time do we have?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his head cocked to one side, his eyes on the ceiling of the room, calculating. "He has only recently returned to this realm. He will rest first to regain his strength and then he will fly here. I would say my father will arrive after the sun sets tomorrow."

"Good. We need time and if that's the most we get than that's the most we get." I rolled my shoulders. Think of a plan. Think of a plan. _Any ideas? _I sent to Stark.

_None yet… but maybe…?_

_What? _I whirled around to face him.

_I think the bird will have to stay undercover. _Stark shot out quickly. _He's the favorite, that will give us insight, plus Stevie Rae's imprint will let us keep an eye on him._

_That's probably our best bet with him, but what are we going to do about Dragon? _I sighed, there would be no convincing Dragon not to kill the creature that had murdered his mate.

_I'll take care of that, just worry about dealing with Kalona._

But how to deal with Kalona? He'd killed others who were close to me and there was no way I could let that happen again. Not only because it would destroy me but because… oh my goddess that's it! _Kalona won't hurt me! _I mentally shouted.

_Well, duh Z, we've kinda already established that_.

_No, no, no, Kalona won't risk killing me again and sending my soul to the Otherworld. He can't harm anyone of you because it would kill me. _

_Well, here's hoping your right Z, because I don't think you or I can stand dying again. They say the third time's a charm, so let's not push our luck ok?_

_Deal. We'll figure this out. Maybe the bird knows something that will help._

_I don't really trust the bird. _Stark's mouth turned down at the corners and he glared at the raven mocker now whispering gently to my best friend.

_I know, but I trust Stevie Rae. I just hope she knows what she's doing. _I paused to watch Stevie Rae communicate with Rephaim. She looks happy with him… Man, and I thought I had problems with the whole three boyfriends at once thing.

A sudden thought occurred to me, "Stevie Rae? Does anybody else know about this?"

Stevie Rae thought for a moment, and then shook her head, "No, nobody but ya'll know."

"Alright, first things first." I looked to Rephaim, "I trust Stevie Rae, but that doesn't make me any less careful about you. I'm sure you understand why. Let me remind you that anyone of us are capable of taking you out should you decide to return to the ways of your father." I didn't want to threaten him, but I needed to be cautious.

Rephaim nodded his head and said, "I do not wish to harm any of you."

I wished I could say the same to him, but the image of Professor Anastasia burning on a funeral pyre with Dragon sobbing next to her, was hard to get out of my brain. Apparently Stark had the same thought, as he affectionately rubbed the point of one of his arrows.

"Now, we have to tell Professor Lenobia." Before Stevie Rae could interrupt I continued, "The last thing we need is her killing Rephaim if she sees him, or raising an alarm. Stark already plans to talk to Dragon, although I don't know how well that will go." Stark had moved behind me to wrap his arms around me tightly. I wanted to close my eyes and lean back into him, but I needed to focus for just a few more moments. "Alright, you two stay out of trouble, and Rephaim stay out of sight until I can talk to Professor Lenobia," I looked at the odd couple.

_The sun will be rising soon. _Stark's strong voice filled the confines of my thoughts.

"The sun will be rising soon, so the red fledgling's need to stay here. Everybody get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a really long day." Night. I mentally corrected myself. Would I ever get used to that? Night is day and day is night. It's somewhat confusing sometimes. Especially when you're trying to figure out if it's ok to call your grandma.  
Grandma! I had to call her as soon as possible, but first, I had to get Stark back to our room and safely away from the sun. "Let's go guys," I waved my hand for everyone to follow me. "Night Stevie Rae!" I called over my shoulder.

"See ya in the morning Z!" She smiled before closing her bedroom door.

We followed the passageway back to the main entrance and walked the rest of the way to the professors' building. Nobody stopped to say goodnight as they unlocked their doors and trudged in. When Stark and I were securely locked behind our own bedroom door, he turned to me with my favorite cocky smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Before I could even ask what he was thinking, Stark ducked down and molded his lips to mine. I unconsciously wound my hands into his sandy brown hair and felt his strong warm hands circling their way around my waist, pulling me closer. I was crushed against his body, and his against the door. Warm fingers skirted just under the hem of my shirt, drawing sweet hot circles into the skin on my back. I found my hand trailing down his chest, feeling the hard muscles hidden beneath the soft blue fabric of his button up shirt. Stark's other hand twined itself into my hair, and pulled my head back to get access to my neck. I felt him kissing, sucking, nipping playfully at the skin there before trailing back up to capture my lips. My hands had undone the buttons of his shirt and now ran up and down his hot skin, relishing in the taut muscles and skin to skin contact.

Stark devoured my lips hungrily and I returned the same passion, ravaging his lips. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carried me to the bed. I had to give him credit. Not once did he break our little make out session.

Gently, he laid me on the bed, covering me with his body. I yanked the shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders, giving me free reign to explore his back. His lips kissed a hot trail down my face to my neck again. I thought my head would explode. We were both panting and out of breath when he pulled away.

_Aw, that's no fun. _I pouted playfully. Stark chuckled and captured my lips with his again. It wasn't the same apocalyptic, desperate desire as before, but boy it felt just as powerful. It was sweet, innocent, loving, and dizzying, all in one.

_We should play this game all the time. _I tried to send. I mentally chuckled. He was really making my brain go all fuzzy. I couldn't piece the sentence together long enough, every time I tried to thought-message another word, Stark's lips would make me forget I was thinking anything.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt the sudden absence of his lips. "We have to get some sleep." He chuckled, "and I don't think we're going to get any this way."

"Who cares?" I asked jokingly. "This is much better."

Stark full out laughed, rolling over so he was next to me. I snuggled up against his bare chest, placing my hands on the skin there. "I better go put a shirt on," He sighed as he moved to climb out of bed.

I grabbed his arm, a mischievous smile of my own on my face. "I prefer if you didn't. Maybe you could stay topless tonight?"

He smiled my oh-so-favorite cocky grin before replying, "As you wish, my lady." The two of us curled up under the red comforter with me pressed up against his warm skin, my head tucked into his neck. My shirt had risen a little in the back and his arm wound its way around the exposed flesh, pulling me closer.

"Night, Z," He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Night, Stark," I leaned my head back so I could kiss the underside of his jaw. And with that, we fell asleep.

****AN: Sorry about the uh… hot and steamy part, but that's just how Stark decided to tap dance in my brain today. Not that I'm not sure some of you enjoyed it. =) And for the record, because I was asked, I do plan on this maintaining it's rating of T. I'm seventeen. I don't write major sex scenes. I'm not Nora Roberts. Lol Now with that little disclaimer out of the way, what did everyone think about chapter nine? Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. And reviews are greatly enjoyed. =) NC****


	10. Waking Up

****AN: Jamesstarkgirlfriend, I like Nora Robert's too. That's probably where this fluffy kick I'm on came from. =) lol. With that said: I sadly do not own the House of Night Series or any of its characters, etc. etc. Here is Chapter 10. Happy Reading! NC****

Stevie Rae

I stifled a yawn and stretched as I woke up. Excitement barely contained, my eyes flew open and immediately searched for… yes! On the soft green pillow beside me, I could still see the indent where his head had been. Resting gently on the fabric was the raven colored feather I had been searching for. I picked it up like it was a precious jewel and inhaled the scent on it. It was better than any cologne in the world. The glossy black feather held the smell of the sky and soft earth. I placed it on my nightstand with the others. Rephaim had left one for me to wake up to every night since I moved into this room.

I remembered how last night, Rephaim had finally curled up in bed with me and slept. He had been skirting around it for awhile now. He had stayed the night every night, but it worked in stages. He went from nesting in the corner, to snoozing on the couch, to lying on the floor beside the bed, and finally, he slept in my bed with his good wing around me.

_Hmmm… for an immortal he heals pretty darn slow._ I hadn't really realized that his wing was still broken. I hadn't really seen him with a good wing, so a broken one was just natural._ I wonder if…? I'll try when I see him tonight. _I smiled as I realized I didn't have to hide my raven mocker from my friends anymore.

I got out of bed and went to the closet, noticing Rephaim had kindly cleaned up the scattered clothes from his emergency entrance last night. Leafing through my clothes, I donned a blue v-neck and, of course, my roper jeans. Blue was Rephaim's favorite color, I was somewhat shocked when he told me. But he chuckled and said, "Just because I enjoy the night, it does not mean darkness is my favorite shade. I enjoy blue because that is the color of the sky, just as you prefer green because it reminds you of the earth." I hadn't thought he knew my favorite color. But I guess it was kinda obvious because all of the green stuff in my room.

I put my hair into a bun and, as a way to carry around a small piece of him; I tucked the end of the latest feather into my bun like a chop stick. When I had finished getting dressed, I locked my bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. My skin tingled and I sent out my mind as I searched the earth for a hint of the sun's deadly light. Nothing. It was safe. Pushing the red button on the side wall, I rang the bell that echoed through the school, signaling to all the red fledglings that it was safe to leave the dorms. Some of the fledglings could sense the sunlight's presence, but most weren't so attuned to it yet. The warning bell was a necessary precaution.

My feet carried me to the dinning hall where I knew my friends would be waiting. I didn't expect to see what I did when I walked in. Sitting amongst the tables, fledglings –of the body snatcher and good guy variety—were chattering noisily. It was like the House of Night before Kalona. My eyes drifted to the table the held my friends. They looked thrilled about something.

"Ya'll what's with the body snatchers? They're all normal lookin," I asked warily.

Z was the first to answer me, "According to Professor Lenobia, they woke up last night for some reason. Nobody knows why," she shrugged her shoulders and continued to attack her waffles.

Stark spoke up from next to her, "And classes resume on Monday. Professor Lenobia's already announced it this morning." I swear, it's like Z and him are sharing a brain. Their getting as bad as the dang twins!

"Do we keep the classes we had before all the Kalona stuff happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Kramisha is heading your poetry class, Damien is handling Vamp Soc., and Erik is still covering Drama." Zoey had only popped up long enough from her waffles to blurt out the information.

"Plus the other professors have woken up, so their classes are taken care of." Damien tapped his chin thoughtfully with the end of his fork, "I wonder what made them all wake up though?"

"Who cares? Awake. Asleep. They still have no sense of fashion." Aphrodite's bitchy sneer came twitching up with a half conscious Darius at her heels.

"Please. Just please. Twin I can't believe I'm agreeing with Aphro-_bitchy_ again." Erin eyes were wide in mock horror.

"I know twin, she like a disease."

"Good morning to you too, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber."

Stark chuckled from the seat next to Zoey, "Alice in Wonderland, I like it." Everything was feeling normal again. The fledglings were laughing, classes were starting again, it was back to the way it should be. If it wasn't for the fact that the raven black feather in my hair kept flopping back and forth, I probably would have forgotten everything that was still out there. Like Kalona was flying his sorry butt back here today.

Zoey

"Alice in Wonderland, I like it," Stark said, giving me that '_that's right, I read' _look. I had to admit, the bookworm thing was sexy as hell. But there was no way I was telling him that. My warrior had a big enough head.

_What are you thinking gorgeous?_ Would I ever get sick of that voice being in my head?

_Waffles._ I sent back quickly, just to confuse him.

I watched his eyebrows knit together and the corners of his mouth turn down. Before he could ask anything, Professor Lenobia was behind us. "Zoey, since classes resume on Monday, your lessons will begin that same day." It was really confusing to try and figure out when anything was. If you thought about it, you wake up for class on Monday, but all of your afternoon classes were on Tuesday. At midnight the day changes, even though it's really noon for us. "Since you conveniently have seventh hour with me, we will walk up to Neferet's old office together."

I nodded my head in agreement before asking, "What will I be studying?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying in a low voice, "Your regular classes will resume as usual. You will get your schedule on Monday during breakfast." I looked at her confused, and opened my mouth to ask her about my individual class with her when she shook her head slightly. "I also ask that you met me in Neferet's old office once you've finished your breakfast. Stark may accompany you." Without waiting for a reply she swirled on her heel and briskly walked out the double doors.

"Weird much?" One of the twins said. Something was definitely up. I scarfed down the rest of my waffles and strawberries and stood up, 'I'm going to go ahead and head to her office," I was too curious to figure out what she couldn't say in front of the others. Stark stood and grabbed our trays to dump them.

"Alright, let's go see what this is all about," he said, grabbing my hand.

Neferet's office was still filled with her belongings. It was a large round room at the top of one of the small towers. For a moment I had thought it was a library, due to all the books lining the walls. She had a large wooden desk in the center of the room with two comfy red chairs in front of it. Professor Lenobia sat behind the desk, scribbling away on a notebook. She didn't even look up when we entered, merely said, "Sit down, I will be with you in a moment."

She finished what she was writing and then looked at me, an odd expression of sorrow on her face. "Zoey, first I would like to start by telling you about your class. Your individual class with me will be every night, Monday thru Friday. We'll have to work out the schedule to fit with your Dark Daughter's activities. Speaking of which, let me remind you that the next full moon ceremony is in two days. Now, your class with me, I'm afraid, will be mildly lacking. I am in no way a high priestess, nor did I ever study that career path. However, High Priestess Dauntia has been sending me notes and points of which to instruct you, and all of the books for which you will need are either in this room or in the media center downstairs." She turned to Stark, "Stark, you and Darius will be working with Professor Lankford during these hours. He will be instructing you in martial arts, fencing, swordsmanship, archery, and any other preparatory activity he decides upon. We have no doubt that Kalona and Neferet will return eventually and you two will especially need to be prepared for it, owing to the fact that you are guarding our future high priestess."

Stark nodded his head once before sending me: _Archery? Hmmm… sounds like fun. I've never shot an arrow before._ His voice echoed through my mind in mock curiosity.

_Smart butt. _I thought-messaged back.

We were getting better at our mental conversations. I could now pay attention to what was going on around me while we talked. Nobody had noticed we had that special gift yet, so it was a bit like a secret weapon.

Professor Lenobia continued, "Now with that out of the way." She took a deep breath and released it in a quick burst of air. "Zoey, it appears as though Neferet has been maintaining more secrets than we realized. _Well duh_, I thought. She looked sadly at me, "Zoey, do you remember the two deaths we had last year?" Of course I did! How could I forget the cruel way Aphrodite and I had found Professor Nolan's body by the eastern wall? Or the way I felt when I heard that Loren was dead? No. Like I had said before, those would be two memories that I would never be able to forget. "Zoey?" Professor Lenobia looked concerned.

"Sorry. Yes, I remember." I tried to keep the tears from welling up. Loren had betrayed me. He had used me in Neferet's sick game. He wasn't worth my tears. Yet, my eyes watered. I squeezed them shut in an attempt to hold the water works in, but no such luck. One tiny traitor tear escaped my eye, traveling gloomily down my face.

"This will be hard for you to believe, but come with me. She rose from the desk and moved to a wooden door on the far wall. Slowly she opened it and stepped in.

What I saw I couldn't believe. Inside the tiny room was a single bed, with chains dangling from above the head board. A small dresser next to it held a small lamp and a bowl of water. Looking around, the room was filthy.

I looked at the jumbled mess of dirty sheets on the bed that Professor Lenobia was standing next to. The body wrapped in them rolled over and I gasped. "Zoey?" The figure on the bed asked weakly. No! It wasn't possible! I had felt it!

"Loren?" My voice shook, and then everything went dark.

****AN: I know, I know… a bit shorter than my usual. But I'll make it up to you. Also, I made their breakfast be waffles just for you, RayRayluvs2read. Lol Don't forget to review! NC****


	11. New Life, Old Memories

****AN: I would just like to say I completely enjoyed hearing that one of my readers screamed when she read the last sentence of chapter ten. It totally made my day. =) lol and RayRayluvs2read, it's totally ok if you continue to hate him. So here it is: the product of Stark's tap dancing, Chapter Eleven. ****

Zoey

Dark. Yeah, that pretty much covers it. My current location equals dark. That's it. No floors. No ceilings. No nothing. Just dark. I didn't like this place, _at all_. Places I liked? American Eagle, the beach, Grandma Redbird's lavender farm; those I liked. But this place? Definitely not.

"Z? Come on. Wake up. Zoey are you ok?" I opened my eyes to Stark's worried face hovering above me. "Z, answer me." He waved his hand in front of my face, "Anybody in there?" My stomach swished. Something is not right.

"Zoey, darling? Look at me. Are you alright?" I looked past Stark to this new male voice. _Oh goddess!_ My stomach heaved and I smacked my hand over my mouth. Stark quickly grabbed the half filled bowl of water on the nightstand and shoved it under my face just in time.

The contents of my stomach empty, I crawled backwards to the wall behind me. My head burrowed into my knees and I lost control. I sobbed, snotting all over my clothes. "This isn't real. No, you died. I felt it!" I screamed. I couldn't see him through the haze of the tears. "I felt her kill you!" I screamed.

Loren was on his knees in front of me, running his fingers through my hair. "Shh… It's okay." He soothed me. "Zoey, darling. Neferet lied to you. She's been using me as much as she has you."

"Liar!" I suddenly jumped to me feet, fists shaking at my sides. "You used me! And then you flitted off to fuck Neferet!" I briefly contemplated how proud Aphrodite would be that I had cussed.

Loren recovered and stood in front of me, eyes willing me to understand. "No, Zoey, Neferet was using both of us. She's changed into something." He waved his hands in the air, "She's not human or vampyre any more. I don't know what she is, but she has some sort of dark aura that surrounds her. Her _gifts_," he put a special emphasis on the word _gifts_. "They've changed; she's changed. And she lied to you. I was never her mate. I was never anything more to her, other than a tool to get to you. She purposely killed your friend Stevie Rae, knowing that it would distract you. I… I…" He paused, and his face fell. Loren looked completely ashamed and destroyed, "I didn't realize what she was up to until it was too late. She had convinced me that you were trying to do harm to the other fledglings. She had told me that it was really you who summoned the dark spirits that night at the Gilcrease Museum. She sent me to try and uncover your secrets. But as I got to know you more, I pieced together more and more of the truth. When I found out, I attacked her. I was livid. But she took control of me and… Zoey, I am so sorry for what I did to you that night." Tears leaked from his gorgeous dark eyes. "Zoey, please forgive me. It wasn't even me. She sent Erik to find you, knowing what he would walk in on. She wanted you to be as isolated as possible." He reached out to cup my face in his hand and I instinctively jerked away.

He sighed and let his hand drop, "She knew that because of the imprint, you would come looking for me. Neferet planned that whole scene in my loft. She timed it perfectly so you would see it; hear what my mouth was saying against my will. But of course, you know she didn't stop there. She broke our imprint. Oh goddess!" He shivered at a memory I couldn't see, "I could hear your screams. It was excruciating. As if all of that wasn't enough, she killed a human man to pose as me. She tore and mutilated his body so it only vaguely resembled myself. Neferet wanted to convince you that it was your fault I was dead. Zoey, she faked my death, said she wasn't done with me yet, and locked me up in here. I've been here since. Recently, she just stopped showing up. She'd been bringing me small amounts of blood. Not enough to give me any physical strength, just enough to keep me alive. I assumed… I assumed her not coming back was her way of saying my part was complete."

I wanted to believe him. I really, truly did. But I couldn't. I couldn't believe any of it. Not after everything I had seen! Not after everything I had witnessed! No! "Zoey, please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you."

There it was. That last ounce of gas needed for the explosion. I don't remember calling fire, but suddenly my arms were engulfed in its dangerous glow. "You liar!" I screamed and my body quaked. I was about to lunge at him. Kill him. Destroy everything about him from this world when the pain exploded like a nuclear bomb in my body.

My body seized up and extended in pain before I dropped to the floor writhing. The fire turned internal, burning me from within. I shrieked in agony, my body contorting. Knives! Knives all over my body! Ripping. Tearing. Shredding at everything. _Oh goddess please!_ My body was on fire and I screamed out every ounce of oxygen in my lungs as I squirmed on the hard floor. It was unbearable, torturous, misery and pain. _Please_ _goddess! Please just make it stop! Please!_ "Please!" I shrieked as another wave crested and smashed into me. "Please make it stop!" I sobbed. "Please!" Another invisible knife stabbed me in the chest along my wound, twisting itself amongst my vital organs before yanking its jagged edges from my weak body. "Please," I sobbed before screaming in agony again; arching my back into an unnatural position. My manicured nails screeched against the stone floor as I clawed, grasping at anything. _Make it stop. Please. Kill me! Please! _My organs twisted inside me, burning, ripping, tearing. "Please… Please," I clutched at the ground. "Please, kill me, please I'm begging, _Please_!" I cried out. Pain multiplied in my head. I thought any minute and I would just explode. All of my organs were shredding, turning in on themselves, mutilating me in ways I could have never imagined. I _begged_ with the people around me. Screaming for them to put me out of my misery. Another imaginary knife lodged itself in my stomach, pushing back through my spine, and ripping out the other side. _Goddess! Please! Please! _I shrieked again, a long dry painful sound. I could feel the tears burning on my skin and I knew I was snotting all over myself. But it didn't matter. My body twisted into a pretzel. I felt my arteries being tied into a million separate tight knots. The blood in my veins boiled and exploded, gushing loose in my body cavity.

I didn't want to scream. I didn't want to worry them any more than I already had. But the pain was unbearable. I bit down on my lip, holding in the terrible cry. Blood, hot on my tongue poured from the wound I had caused. Another tidal wave collapsed on me and I involuntarily emitted a shrill scream of pure agony. Every muscle in my body was super alert, taut strings being snapped. I was literally falling apart. I could feel my bones being shattered by sledgehammers. I felt the blade piercing my skin, plunging into my organs and slicing them raw.

My eyes were squeezed shut so tight I thought they might bleed. That's when I saw her. The burning light behind my eyelids changed, morphing into Grandma Redbird's lavender farm. Nyx walked towards me, swarmed with gentle white light. "Shhh… Zoeybird. All will be well." She leaned over and gently placed her lips on my forehead. "Blessed be, sweet Zoey. Now awaken into your new life."

Nyx seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "Nyx? Wait, no! Come back!" I yelled before the bright light disappeared, taking the image of my goddess with it. The lavender farm vanished, leaving the darkness behind it.

"Oh my goddess… I've never seen a full Change like that. I've only seen the watered down version. Not the Ancient Change." I heard a female's voice whisper in awe.

_Zoey? _Stark's voice was soothing. Z? _Time to open your eyes_.

I tried. My eyelids fluttered weakly. Once, twice. They felt like lead weights and I was sinking. I tried to open my mouth. To say something. Anything. But my lips wouldn't budge. My body was still aching. Not like the true horrid pain of before. More of an ache from working out at the gym kinda thing. But I felt weak, drained. I did the only thing I could think of. _Tired. _I sent to Stark. I tried more, but I didn't have the strength to send it.

"She says she's tired," Stark's voice was far away.

"How do you know?" The female voice. Lenobia? Yes, Lenobia, that was it.

Stark seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "We can send each other thoughts. Hers sounds weak though. Like a whisper. And she only managed to send one word: tired."

"I'll move her to the bed," an older male voice spoke from somewhere beside me. I felt strong warm arms lift me from the floor and place me gently on a soft cushioned surface.

"Zoey?" The same feminine voice intruded my silence. "Zoey, I'm going to pour this blood bag into your mouth. Don't fight it."

I mustered all of my strength and sent Stark a single letter, "K." My strength immediately ebbed, only a small flicker remaining.

"She says ok." Stark said just before I heard a tearing sound and the delicious smell hit me. I felt my mouth being opened and the warm liquid, drizzle down my taste buds, exploding in my mouth. _Ah, sweet blood. Delicious nectar._ I gulped it down greedily before accepting a second bag. Warm blood heated my body, giving me strength.

"Zoey?" Stark was lying beside me.

"What happened?" I managed to croak. Goddess my voice sounded terrible.

Lenobia spoke from somewhere above my head, "Congratulations Zoey. You have completed the Change."

"What?" My eyes flew open in shock. But even as she said it, I knew it was true. I could feel the added strength to my body, renewed by the blood. I felt the warm glow beneath my skin. I was Changed. "I'm a full vampyre," I said stunned. I never really thought I would be one to survive long enough to Change.

"But Professor Lenobia," I asked confused, "Why was it that painful? I watched Erik change and he wasn't screaming nearly as much as I did."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Centuries ago, vampyres roamed in loose bands across the world. We were never as congregated as we are now. Since all fledglings must come to a House of Night upon being Marked or they die, they are all near a healer when they Change. If you remember Erik's Change, he was surrounded by multiple fledglings and adult vampyres. Then Neferet came and eased him out of his pain into his full form.

Our bodys have slowly adapted over the years to accommodate the increased presence of vampyres around us. We no longer travel in small bands. In the smaller bands, we did not have the ability to draw strength and power from hundreds of vampyres around us, as Erik did. Did you not feel the drain on your strength that night?" She inquired.

I thought back to that night, and remembered Erik's sudden drop to the floor, my crying, and of course, the regrettable after activities with Loren. "No, I don't remember." Now that I thought about it, everyone there seemed to be in a sort of stupor.

Professor Lenobia looked thoughtful, but it was Loren who spoke, "I have a theory. You've always been a special fledgling," I resisted the urge the smack him so hard his head would spin, "I mean with the filled in crescent, the extra tattoos, the five affinities," he blurted out quickly. "But what I'm trying to say is, you've never run by the normal rules, meaning you and your gifts are on a separate level from ours."

I didn't want to listen to him, mostly because he was still an asshat in my eyes, but it maybe made a little sense. I had always been different. I searched for any angle that might prove him wrong. I had to admit, I was feeling pretty spiteful right now, not that I didn't have a good reason for it. Unfortunately, Professor Lenobia spoke before I could manage anything, "I believe that may be a valid assumption. Without anyone to draw strength from, you experienced full pain, even stronger than that of the ancients." _Yay, lucky me,_ I thought sarcastically.

"I have to go and find everybody," Business like, I sat up and rubbed my temples. "We have to figure out a plan, before Kalona arrives tonight."

I heard Professor Lenobia's sharp intake of air, "He's returning tonight?"

Ah, hell. I forgot to tell her. "Um, yeah. He's rested up and now he's on his way here." I shrugged my shoulders trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh, and one more tiny thing." This one was going to be much harder to say. "There's a Raven Mocker who kinda switched sides before Kalona flew off. Um, he's imprinted with Stevie Rae so it would be really great if nobody killed him," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How will we know which Raven Mocker not to kill?"

I coughed nervously, "It's um, he's kind of well known. His name is ah… Rephaim, I believe?"

"I make no promises! That creature destroyed my best friend and Dragon's mate!" She hissed.

"I know, I know. I'm not very pleased with it either. But Stevie Rae is imprinted and I have a feeling we'll need him." And it was true. As I said the last part I felt the surge of warmth and righteousness I knew was given to me by my goddess.

"Fine. I will not kill the creature but I cannot agree to this for Dragon." She sniffed.

"Oh no. Dragon will not hear of this," I insisted. "Now, like I said, I have to be going. Changed or not there's still work to be done," Squaring my shoulders, I marched out of the room, Stark on my heels.

"Stark, a word please, if you don't mind?" Professor Lenobia summoned him back. Stark looked at me and sent, _I'll meet you in the dorms_. I nodded and walked out of the High Priestess's office.

I had made it downstairs and halfway down the hall before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Zoey, I need to speak with you." Not Stark, Loren. I grumbled, _might as well deal with him now. _

I spun around, every ounce of my body resonating my anger. "What?" I half yelled. Loren grabbed my arm and dragged me into the nearest classroom, closing the door behind us. I watched him nudge a chair under the handle to lock us in. "What the hell are you doing?" He turned around with a look of determination on his face and in three long strides captured my face with his hands, pulling my face up to meet his lips. It didn't feel like the warm familiar kisses that Stark gave. It lacked the gentle passion of Stark's love. It was that same taboo kiss Loren had giving me before in the library. The forbidden fruit I was not to consume. His lips moved against mine, making me feel every bit the woman I wanted to be. I didn't feel like the lovesick teenage girl, I felt powerful, strong, Changed. I felt… cheap. Lips still attached to his, I pulled my hand back and smacked him hard across the face.

"Again I ask, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"You imprinted with him! I'm barely gone a few weeks and you imprint with someone else!" He screamed. Seriously? Seriously? In the immortal words of the twins: Please. Just please.

"How would you know?" I hissed.

"Because the second you dropped to the floor in pain, he did too!" Loren yelled. "What? Did you do it the same night you heard I died?"

"No, I didn't! I cried myself to sleep that night! I had lost you, I had lost my friends… and what does it matter to you? You never really cared about me! I love him!" I shouted. "He hasn't lied to me, used me, or used my weaknesses to have sex with him."

"I didn't use your weaknesses to have sex with you!" He yelled back. "Wait, you slept with him too?" He actually looked hurt.

"No, _asshat_ I didn't. And yes you did. You knew about my bloodlust. You knew the moment you sliced your skin, the smell would hit me and I would be powerless. You knew it and you used it in your sick little game!" I slapped my hands on the desk in front of me. "Did it make you feel all warm and gooey inside, knowing that you coerced my virginity from me?"

"Oh don't even go there!" He waggled his finger at me like a preschooler who had misbehaved. "It takes two to tango, missy! You could have said no at any time." He crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face. "Face it. You loved it. You loved being with me. You loved drinking my blood and I yours. You never denied it, you never said no."

"You're right." I sighed. I watched his face turn to one of victory and hope. "I didn't say no. And that's what makes it so tragic. It was good. Your blood tasted amazing." I leaned over the desk that separated us, "It's a shame I had to find out right afterwards that I was being used! That I was taken for some foolishly mislead love-struck teenage girl that you _suffered_ sex with. I was nothing more to you than a job you had to get done so you could get the real thing. You didn't care at all. I was just in the way of you getting private time with my psychotic mentor!"

He looked scared for a moment, "Zoey, darling, calm down. Relax." He lowered his hands and took a step back from me.

"Stop calling me that!"

Just then, the door burst open sending the chair flying across the room, and Stark stepped in. "Z? What happened? What's wrong?" He looked around, accessing the situation, "Why are you fighting with the Professor? And damn you've got some major power rippling off of you." He looked at me stunned.

_What the hell is up with me? _I looked around trying to find a mirror of some sort. I was searching the back wall when I heard Loren laugh. "You didn't tell him did you?" Loren chuckled evilly.

"Tell me what?" Stark asked while Loren continued to laugh. "Zoey? What is he talking about?" Stark was clearly confused.

"No, I haven't told him yet. In case you haven't noticed we've been a little busy trying to save the world from enslavement lately. And I would prefer if you didn't tell him before I did." I hissed.

"Tell me what?" Stark yelled in exasperation.

"That she was imprinted with me. That she slept with me while she was dating that Erik Night fellow." I couldn't tell which emotion would win the war now ensuing in me. I wanted to run from the room crying… and I wanted to _kill_ Loren Blake.

One look at Stark's face and I found my answer. Stark looked crushed, then angry. But I felt the strength from my new Change. I felt invincible on my anger. And I did the one thing I desperately wanted to do.

Loren still stood with a smug look on his face when I lunged at him. "You son of a bitch!" But Stark had sensed my emotions beforehand and dove in front of my line of assault, wrapping his arms around my waist and sending us flying towards the wall. Stark held my arms behind my back while I thrashed against him. His eyes were stone cold when he turned to Loren, "You better get your ass out of here before I let her kill you. Or worse, I decide to hunt you down and end your sorry excuse for an existence myself." Loren opened his mouth to retort, when Stark's eyes flashed a dangerous red, and the ex-poet laureate quickly backed out of the room.

I don't know why I was so angry at Stark all of a sudden, but I whipped around to face him. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" I yelled. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" I asked again pounding my fists on his chest. I was sobbing now, breaking down into tears. I clutched to Stark's t-shirt, pressing my face into his chest, "Why didn't you let me kill him?" I sobbed for I don't know how long. Ruining Stark's shirt with my salty tears. Stark just held me and rode out the storm. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought.

Stark whispered gently in my ear, "Come on, Z. We need to go find Professor Lenobia and figure out what's up. Cause this isn't like you." I nodded my head and let him lead me to the stables.

"Professor?" Stark yelled when we entered the straw littered stable.

Professor Lenobia quickly came running out of her office. Taking one look at me dangling in Stark's arms, still red eyed and puffy, she said, "Lock her in Nyx's temple."

Stark's arms tightened around me, "What? No."

"Yes. She hasn't gone through the purification process. All of her emotions are taking hold of her gifts. She can't control them. Her gifts have multiplied in power since she Changed. And because of that, they're a bit foreign to her. She needs to realign herself with them and pledge herself to Nyx. Come. I will escort you there."

"How long will she need to stay in there?" Stark asked.

"It depends. Again, we haven't really done a true purification process in centuries. Now a days, their purification process is merely giving them a glass of blood spiked wine, reiterating the rules of concealment, and ceremoniously pledging them to Nyx. Zoey is a different case. I don't know the old ritual, if there even is one. I only know that the she needs to be locked in Nyx's temple. You will know when she is ready to be released." She made me sound like a zoo animal.

We reached Nyx's temple and after grandly opening the old wooden double doors, Stark sat me on a bench inside. "Take as long as you need Z. I'll be right outside."

"K." I managed.

Stark and Professor Lenobia marched out, and after one last look at me, closed and locked the doors with a resounding _click_. Using my new ability, I sensed when the sun would set. "Three hours," I sighed. "I have three hours to figure out what the crap I'm supposed to do. And anytime during those three hours Kalona may fly his sorry butt back here." I looked around the large room, for some sort of sign. Nope. Nothing. Ah, hell.

****AN: Don't forget to Review! NC****


	12. Commitment Issues

****AN: Oh my goodness! I've reached my first fifty reviews ever =) I know most people have like 200 some by now but I don't care, it won't burst my happy bubble. =) Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, it really means a lot to me. Also, sadly, I feel this story coming to an end. The House of Night novels are not generally lengthy, they only cover a few days at most. Also, I don't want to drag this out forever, and eventually Kalona must be faced. There will probably only be a few more chapters. On the bright side, I will be starting one of the other five fanfic ideas I have, so be on the lookout for those if you're interested. Here is chapter 12. NC****

Zoey

I don't know how long I sat on that bench doing absolutely nothing. It just felt like the right thing to do. Nothing, that is. Not that I knew what I was supposed to be doing. I mean, come on, they just toss me in here like a used rag and say, "figure it out"? I mean, it is so rude. Does no one possess proper manners anymore? Urh.

Oh my goddess! I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite. I _need_ to find out what the hell I'm supposed to do. I looked around Nyx's Temple. Well, might as well do what I normally do in here. I grabbed the colored candles from the supply closet and formed a small circle in the center of the room.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." I faced the east and the yellow candle, "Air you breathe life in me, filling me with scents of home and reminding me of who I am, I summon you to this circle." A breeze whipped through Nyx's temple, stirring my hair in its playful antics as I touched the flame of the lighter to the candle. The words, I knew, were not my own. Nyx's words poured through my mouth as I turned clockwise to the red southern candle, "Fire you beat through my veins; warming my blood, my heart, my soul. Fire, I summon you to this circle." Flame igniting the wick of the scarlet candle, my body heated and my blood pounded through my veins. I felt like I was laying on the beach in the sunlight. I turned to the blue candle facing the west, "Water you cleanse and sustain me, bringing me to balance. Water I summon you to this circle." As I touched the candle with the lighter I heard the waves crashing on the shore and could feel the silky ribbon of invisible water tremble down my skin. I turned to the north to face the green Earth candle, "Earth you ground and center me, you are my support. Earth I summon you to my circle." Grandma Redbird's lavender farm filled my senses as I lit the candle. I returned to the center of the circle, sitting Indian style behind the purple spirit candle. "Spirit, you are me. You fill me, guiding me, making me who I am, and reminding me of that knowledge. Spirit, I summon you to my circle." The familiar boost of energy filled me as I evoked the last element. All five of them swarmed around me, joining together as one brilliant white entity. I closed my eyes against the bright glow, only to open them when I heard her voice.

"Welcome, _u-we-tsi-a-g-ya_," Nyx's voice coaxed my eyes open.

"Nyx!" I couldn't help it. With all the craziness going on lately, I needed someone familiar and hassle free. I ran to her and threw my arms around the goddess.

"Well, my child, I must say if all of my children greeted me like this, I would visit more often," she chuckled.

I pulled back and resumed my professional stance. I thought she looked a little disappointed. "I'm sorry, guess everything's kind of gotten to me." Aw, hell. I sounded like a three year old that got their hand caught in the cookie jar!

Nyx smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "It is perfectly alright my daughter. I enjoy such affections from my children, although they do not give them often. I believe the last hug I received was from a very excited young fledgling about three hundred years ago," she added thoughtfully. "Although once she became Queen she did not call me as much."

"Queen?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yes, Ann was very excited. Unfortunately she didn't survive the change as you have," Nyx's voice was a mixture of sadness and pride.

"Have there been any Queens that have survived the change?"

"Of course!" She pulled back to look me in the eyes, "I'm sure you've heard of Cleopatra? Nefertiti?" I nodded my head. "But we are getting off subject. Come, sit down," she patted a spot on a stone bench and only then did I realize where we were. I had seen this place before in a vision Kalona had showed me.

"Oh my goddess! We're in your garden!" _Oh goddess!_ Are you allowed to say _Oh my goddess_ to Nyx?

Nyx chuckled at me, "Well of course, where ever else would we be Zoeybird?" I shrugged and sat down beside her. "Now. What's this all about?" Her face turned serious and her voice was stern.

"Um… what?" I asked confused. Great. Nothing like looking like a complete dingbat in front of your goddess.

"Why are you here _u-we-tsi-a-g-ya_?" She asked kindly.

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't mean to end up here. It's just," I sighed, "I survived the Change and Professor Lenobia said my emotions are taking a hold of my powers because they've multiplied and are a little different, and she doesn't know some ancient ritual thing that I'm supposed to be doing, and that has to be done really soon, because if it doesn't I will still be locked in your temple when Kalona comes flying in and then everybody will die and the world will be enslaved and burned and it's all going to be my fault because I couldn't figure out the dang ritual." I rushed it all out in one sentence, gasping for a breath of air at the end. Nyx surprised me by chuckling. "What?" I blew a long strand of my raven black hair from in front of my face while Nyx's laughter filled the garden.

She finally sighed and looked at me, "Ah, child I have not heard a rant that long since Sacajawea told me she was guiding two buffalos across the west. Of course, she was mistaken in their intelligence, they were brilliant, they just did not understand her native tongue." Her eyes looked far away, and I knew she was recalling a similar moment in which a young Indian girl sat next to her with the same expression of "what the hell?" on her face as there was on mine. "Anyway, I have great plans for you and I'm sure you know that. As you have said you must return before Kalona arrives. Therefore I will proceed with the ceremony." Nyx stood in front of me and held both my hands in hers, "Zoey Redbird, I have great plans for you as one of my daughters. Do you pledge yourself to my service for the remainder of your life? To uphold the values for which I have instilled in you? Not to be a creature of the night, but a person of a different weave? Do you promise to continue your duties in my name? And to seek me for guidance when you need it? I have to add that last part because I have realized that you are stubborn and think of me last to come to for aid." Nyx smiled fondly down at me and I realized that the day I lost my mother permanently, I gained a new, real one in her place. Nyx was my mother figure.

I kneeled before her, already knowing the words my heart wished before I spoke them, "I pledge myself, for this life and all after, to you, mother." Nyx's eyes filled with tears and she pulled me up to embrace her.

"Be well, my daughter. And I am always near if you need me." She smiled and kissed my crescent mark and I was back on the floor of her temple.

I felt strong. Stronger than I ever had felt before. The elements swirled around me and I noticed that they had actually taken form. Grass grew in a small circle around the Earth candle, ocean water formed waves against the blue water candle, flames licked the side of the red fire candle, a mini tornado was lazily circling the yellow candle, and white mist surrounded the base of the spirit candle. I was itching to use my heightened gifts, to see what they could do now that I was a full vamp. I blew out each of the candle in turn, dismissing air last, before I sent my message to Stark.

_I'm ready._  
The old double doors creaked open and I marched out with my head held high. I could feel the power sizzling off of me. I remembered briefly, how the first time I saw Neferet, I knew she was someone important because she practically oozed power. She was every bit the high priestess then. I felt the elements around me and knew that right now, _I_ was every bit the high priestess.

I stopped in front of Stark who held an arm out for me like a gentleman. "Where are we going?" I asked as I looped my arm through his offered one.

"Professor Lenobia requested your presence at the front gate when you were finished here." There was something about his voice. I knew something was up. When we reached the front gate, I was beyond confused. Stevie Rae had Rephaim tied up at her feet, and she kept bending over to check the rope. Professor Lenobia, Darius, and Erik stood at the gate pointing at different points of the metal while Aphrodite, Damien, and the twins had their heads smushed together whispering. Everyone turned around when I approached, and I knew I was still giving off that powerful glow of a high priestess.

"Merry meet, High Priestess." Darius did the traditional bow. "Congratulations on becoming a full vampyre"

I nodded my head in thanks before turning to my friends who hadn't moved a muscle, "Guys? I don't bite."

"Well of course you fucking don't," Aphrodite said, "but could you turn off the weird fucking power shit you've got going on? I want to say it's seriously unattractive, but really it's plain fucking scary."

I laughed, "No, sorry, it won't turn off."

"Great, we're stuck with the fucking glow stick."

"Oh, shut the hell up," Erin started.

"Hag from hell."Shaunee finished.

"Watch those mouths girls, you have to eat with them." Damien's prim voice earned equal looks of disdain from the twins.

"Please." Erin put on hand up in the air like a stop sign.

"Just please." Shaunee's hand flew up beside Erin's

"Is that all you two can come up with? Not that I blame you. It's probably harder since you only have one brain between the two of you." Aphrodite's bitchy sneer jumped back into the fight.

Ah, it was great to have loving, compassionate, completely mental friends. "Ok, that's enough of that." I waved my hand through the air, silencing them all. "Alrighty, so. What are we doing down here?"

Stevie Rae's okie twang was the first to answer me, "Ah, see that has to do with Rephaim here. His daddy is almost here. Which is why we have him tied up." Stevie Rae looked like a proud student giving the answer to a teacher.

Professor Lenobia spoke next, "We have to find out how to keep him out obviously. Unless we want to let him in?" She turned to look at me. Great. I have to make the decision.

"I have no idea," I said honestly.

"Well you better decide soon, because big, bad, and seriously fashion deprived is in sight." Aphrodite pointed to a large black speck in the sky growing closer.

"Right, well, go ahead and form the circle," I said, taking charge. "Did anybody bring candles?"

"Here you go," Stark pulled a bag I hadn't noticed off of his back and handed them to me. "Good luck Z," his lips molded to mine in a quick chaste kiss.

"Thanks." I wanted to press my lips back against his but Kalona was getting closer and closer. "Ok, here's the plan: how fast can you guys run?" They looked at me puzzled before I said, "We're going to spread out the circle to cover the whole school."

"Has that ever been done before?" Erin asked.

"I do not believe so. But you must keep in mind that nobody has ever had the affinity for all five elements, nor a circle with candle bearers that had an affinity for an element," Professor Lenobia was clearly hopeful that this plan would work.

"Alright I will light the candles and then you guys get to your farthest points. I'll send you in twos. Professor Lenobia with Shaunee, Stark with me of course, Erik with Erin, Jack and Damien, Rephaim will go with Stevie Rae and," I looked around for another person. I couldn't send Darius anywhere without Aphrodite and I couldn't send human Aphrodite into a potential danger zone. "Actually Stark, go with Stevie Rae." Stark was about to protest when I sighed and said, "I know, I don't like it either, but I can't send Stevie Rae by herself. And Rephaim can't risk helping her unless he has to. We've already established that Kalona won't hurt me so I'll be fine. I won't be fine if something happens to one of you. So take care of each other. Aphrodite, Darius, you're in charge of keeping the fledglings in the dining hall. Get the other professors to help you. It will take a little while to round them up but once you do, lock the doors and keep them there." Aphrodite and Darius murmured a quick 'good luck' before Darius picked her up and used his warrior speed to fly them back into the school. _Goddess, please don't let them stop to make out on the way there._

Inhaling three deep breaths and squaring my shoulders, I turned to Damien, "Air you are a powerful being of nature, capable of tornadoes and hurricanes, I call you to this circle and ask that you protect our school." I lit Damien's candle and watched as the wind picked up and formed a border along the school's walls.

"We may not have to separate after all," Damien smiled at me.

I turned clockwise to Shaunee, "Fire you have a gift in warmth but also destruction, I summon you to this circle and ask you to join air and protect our school." The candle sparked to life before I could even light it. I felt the air around us heat up. I moved on to Erin, "Water, you have the ability to wash and cleanse us, but also the ability to wash and cleanse the world. Water, I summon you to this circle and ask that you join air and fire to wash this place of the evil trying to destroy it." I lit the candle as lightning cracked across the sky and the rain poured down on us. I yelled over the storm I had created "Earth," I said facing Stevie Rae. "You strengthen us, you are a backbone to all that we do. Earth I summon you to this circle, and ask that you protect our school." I lit Stevie Rae's candle and could smell the wheat fields and sunshine.

"Z, look!" Stevie Rae pointed around the boundaries of our school. The white line of power that usually formed around our circle had formed around the House of Night, forming a dome of energy.

Grabbing the last purple candle, I closed my eyes and yelled, "Spirit, you fill us with your strength and wisdom, I summon you to this circle and ask that you defend our school." I felt the familiar energy fill me before spilling out into the open air. The dome turned purple for a moment before morphing back to the white.

Kalona kept flying closer. "Nobody move," I said. When he was close enough that I could see his face, I knew that he would see the dome soon. Kalona landed at the main gate moments later, chuckling.

"You believe your circle will keep me out?" He laughed. "Even if it was powerful enough, eventually one of you would have to sleep, or eat, or die." There seemed to exist a threat in the last part. "Mortals are weak like that."

"Not all of us." I stated coldly.

Kalona turned to me, "My A-ya, I have missed-"

I interrupted him there, "Let's get something straight. I am not your anything. Never was, never will be."

Kalona laughed again, "You are always so fiery, my A-ya. You will come to me, willing or otherwise."

"My name is Zoey. Not A-ya. Zo-ey." I enunciated each word clearly, hoping it would sink into his thick skull. "A-ya is dead," I lied.

His eyes flashed in anger for a moment, "A-ya lives in you and A-ya or Zoey you are mine."

"I belong to no one!" I screamed in rage. Without even summoning it again, I threw spirit at Kalona. He flew back a few feet, landing with a hard _thud!_ on the pavement.

"Now, unless you want to be tossed on your butt again, I suggest you leave."

Kalona stood up and brushed himself off, "I will be back my A-ya, but know this, for everyday you lock me out, a life you love will end." He turned and flew off into the sky.

"That doesn't make sense," Erin said from beside me.

"Yeah, how can he kill someone you love if everybody you know is here?" Shaunee asked.

And then it hit me, "Grandma!" I took off running full speed to the parking lot and threw myself in my little blue bug. Stark jumped in the passenger seat, "You're not going alone." I nodded and pulled out my cell phone as I backed out of the space and sped off the campus.

Luckily, Grandma answered after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Grandma, hurry, I need you to cast a protective charm and pack your bags. I'm bringing you to the House of Night." I swerved in and out of traffic, praying a cop wouldn't find me. How do you explain that the reason you're speeding is because a fallen angel is after your grandma and you're trying to get there first?

"_U-we-tsi-a-g-ya_?" Grandma's voice was shocked and I realized she didn't even know I was alive.

"Oh crap, Grandma, I'm sorry I haven't called yet. I'm alive, I'm okay. Stark saved me, but Kalona is back and he's after you to get to me so I need you to do the ritual and pack a bag because I need to get you someplace safer. I'll be there in two minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Be careful Zoeybird." She hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. When we pulled up to the Benedictine Abbey, grandma was already waiting by the front doors.

"Grandma!" I flung myself into her waiting arms, breathing in the familiar lavender smell I loved.

"Come along, we'll talk later. If we are in as much trouble as you say, it is best we do not linger. We had made it half way back to the car before I heard him.

"Ah, my A-ya you do not disappoint." Kalona came striding out of the shadows.

"Get in the car now." I ushered them towards my bug.

"I would not go, A-ya. There are plenty of nuns here that could perish," Kalona grinned malevolently.

I knew what I had to do. I handed my keys to Stark and kissed him full on the lips. "Drive Grandma back to the House of Night." Stark looked like he was about to protest when I thought messaged him. _Please. I have a plan. But I can't do it if I'm worried about something happening to you two._

Stark seemed to debate it before sending, _I don't like it._

_I know_, I sighed and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze,_ but we don't always like what we have to do._

Stark nodded before getting in the car and driving off. I didn't speak until he was out of sight. "What do you want?" I asked, putting as much hatred into my voice as possible.

"Why, you, of course, Zoey," Kalona stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down to kiss me and I jerked my head away from him. "Do not be like this, love." I didn't speak; I just folded my arms across my chest and looked at the trees lining the lawn front lawn of the Abbey. Kalona sighed, "I did not wish it to be this way, but you forced my hand."

I spun around to face him, "And in what _way _did you expect me to give in to a man that nearly killed me and planned to kill my only loving family member, and _did_ kill my lifelong best friend?" He looked shocked, but gave no answer. "Exactly. In what twisted portion of your brain," I tapped his forehead, "did you come up with the idea that I would love a man who nearly kills me every chance he gets?"

"No one feels more regret than I that the death of the human boy almost killed you," he said sadly.

"That's just it, you don't care that you killed Heath, you care that his death almost killed me."

"Exactly my Zoey, I care deeply that you do not get hurt," The confused look on his face clearly meant he didn't get what I was saying.

"No, you're missing the point." I massaged my forehead with my fingertips.

"Then explain it to me."

"You. Are. Evil. I. Am. Not." He needed it to be as simple as possible apparently.

"But I am no longer evil. I haven't killed anyone," He shrugged his shoulders causing his wings to rustle.

"You almost did!" I yelled.

"No, it was a trick to get you to succumb to me. I did not plan on actually killing anyone." He smiled like he had done the world a great favor.

"Tricking me into thinking that you're going to kill someone I love so that you can force me to stay with you and give up everything and everyone I love isn't very good-side either," I said. "I have people here who love me and they need me," As I said it I felt the warm of righteousness spread through me.

"I love you, Zoey," He bent down to kiss me again, but this time I placed my hand on his mouth to stop him.

"Why?" I asked.

I watched him stumble around trying to come up with an answer, "Because you are amazing." He shrugged his shoulders and assumed I would accept that as a good answer. He bent down a third time only to be, once again, stopped by my hand.

"Why?" I asked. Kalona was clearly getting impatient, but hell, so was I.

"Because…" He floundered around trying to think up an answer.

"Exactly. Face it Kalona. You don't even know me." My face lit up in victory, I had him right where I wanted him. "All that you know is A-ya was created to love you and my body houses her soul _and_ mine." I must have looked smug, because he took one look and me and scowled.

His scowl suddenly turned into a bright smile. Oh goddess, what now? "Fine. I will get to know you," he swooped me up into his arms and pushed off the ground. I started to squirm and kick and beat his chest when he said, "I would not do that, my Zoey. If you notice, it is a long way to the ground." Sure enough, I looked down at the city now passing below us. I really didn't want to end up as a Zoey pavement splat.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, but I already knew where he planned on going since it was directly ahead.

"To the House of Night. So I suggest you have your friends lower the boundary or you might as well jump from arms now."

"Ok," I said nonchalantly and pushed myself out of his arms. I heard Kalona scream my name as the earth came hurtling towards my body. Before I could evoke any of the elements, or splat for that matter, I felt strong arms grasp me from behind and watched as the earth distanced itself again.

"Do not do that again," Kalona's voice was strained and I felt a wet droplet on my face that hinted at him crying. He rearranged me in his arms so I was facing him and sure enough, tears were dripping down his immortal face.

I wiped one away gently, "Have you ever thought of returning to Nyx's realm?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I am banned from that place. And I would not wish to return. As I have told you, I cannot stand to be there and not to be with my goddess as I wish."

"So you'll settle for me?"

"It is not settling, if it is one such as you are," He looked down and smiled at me. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance of being good. No. Neferet would never allow it.

"Where is Neferet?" I suddenly asked.

I had expected him to say that she was waiting at the House of Night or at the palace on the island, but I definitely did not expect, "She is dead."

"What? How?"

"I killed her upon returning to my body. She had turned truly evil and was tampering with powers she should not have been." I wasn't too tragically upset. I mean, I mourned the mother figure that Neferet had once been, but I remembered all too well the other side of her.

"You do realize that we are enemies right?" I asked him.

"No, we are just two beings fighting on opposite sides of the same battle," he said. I must have looked at him like the mental case he is, because he looked down at me and added, "We are on different sides of the fence about this, but in the end, we will always have each other to come home to."

"It's a pretty big fricking fence," I mumbled.

"Tell your friends to lower the wall."

_Stark, Kalona's got me captive, but we're back at the House of Night. I need you guys to dismiss the elements and lower the walls before I splat on the pavement._

_OK. Do you have a plan?_

_No, I figured for once we could just wing it?_

_Haha, yeah that'll go well._

_I'm working on it ok?_

_Why don't you just throw spirit at him again? _

_I could try, but I'd have to wait until we land, otherwise I will be Zoey splat._

_That doesn't sound comfy._ Stark said, trying to lighten the mood. Goddess, I loved him.

I suddenly remembered something Nyx had said to me after I had Changed, "And to seek me for guidance when you need it? I have to add that last part because I have realized that you are stubborn and think of me last to come to for aid."

_Mother?_ I sent up a silent prayer to Nyx. _I'm not being stubborn. I came to you first. Help? _I asked. I felt the breeze pick up, and in it, I heard a faint chuckle. Well, that did me a lot of good. And she wants to know why she's last?

Moments later the dome collapsed and Kalona flew in, landing us on the lawn where my friends were already waiting. I tried to move from his arms but he tightened his hold on me, "We are going to bed now. You are all dismissed."

Aphrodite seemed to grow three feet taller at this, "Excuse me? Did I just hear you _dismiss_ me? I didn't think you were that fucking stupid."

"Uh oh twin," Shaunee started.

"Way to fail winged dude, you've just pissed her off," Erin shuddered.

Darius wrapped his arms securely around Aphrodite in an attempt to restrain her. Kalona just stared at her eyes wide. He's probably never had anyone talk to him like that before. "Why are you fucking looking at me like that? You act like you've never seen gorgeous before," She gave him her best bitchy sneer. "Then again; the oil slick hair, lack of fashion sense, and black wings are probably a big turn off. I mean puh-lease. You're a damn dandruff and a shedding hazard. It'd be like having a fucking pet and a boyfriend." Oh goddess. Any minute he's going to kill her.

_Sneak away from him, Zoeybird. Aphrodite is trying to distract hi_m. This time it wasn't Stark's familiar voice that filled her head, but Nyx's. I did as instructed and slid over by Stark.

"Human child, you amuse me," Kalona laughed.

"Uh-oh Twin, he didn't."

"Yes, Twin he did." Shaunee and Erin both took two steps back from Aphrodite.

"Excuse moi? Human? Child?" She screamed. Oh boy. "Think again bird brain. Try prophetess. As in Nyx's prophetess. As in I can still kick your fucking feathered ass."

Part of me wanted to ask how? By visioning him to death? But Aphrodite was distracting him on our behalf, while we thought of a plan so I wasn't about to insult her. I needed to think of something. Anything.

"Aw hey, that's not nice," I heard the familiar okie twang approach from behind me. "Ya'll started the fun without us."

"That was most unkind," Rephaim said from behind her.

"Rephaim?" Kalona stared in shock as Rephaim came walking towards us hand in hand with Stevie Rae.

"Father?"

"What is this?" Kalona gestured to their hands.

"Oh, I have not told you the news yet." Rephaim cleared his throat before wrapping a wing around Stevie Rae, "After I was shot and you abandoned me to die, I was discovered by the red one." He stopped to affectionately push a strand of hair from her face, "As you can see, she spared my life and nursed me back to health. Of course, there was an incident where some fledglings decided to use me as bait to get her. Again, she returned to save me. She was badly wounded so I gave her my blood and we're imprinted. I feel strong affections towards her that I do not honestly understand yet, but I will." Stevie Rae's affectionate smile seemed to waver and she almost laughed before fixing her face again. Rephaim smiled before adding, "Especially now that we are engaged to be married and our first child is on the way."

What? Did I hear that correctly? How did they even…? Aw, hell. I don't want to know.

_Control your facial expression, they're lying to him._ Nyx's voice filled my head again.

_Where did they all come up with this stuff? _

It was rhetorical question, but Nyx answered. _I may have given them a little nudge here or there._

I resisted the urge to chuckle before asking, _hey? Where's my nudge?_

_I have not figured it out yet. Unless you would like to tell him that you are engaged and pregnant?_

_No, no. I think I'll pass on that on._

_Suit yourself._

Well I had no other plan so, "Really? Congratulations!" I ran up and hugged Stevie Rae and Rephaim before cuddling up against Stark and grasping his hand in mine. "Actually, we were going to tell you guys later but," I paused biting into my bottom lip.

_What are you doing?_ Stark's face held up the charade, but his voice clearly said he was confused.

_Just go with it._

"What is it Z?" Erin asked excited.

"Well," I said and looked lovingly up into Stark's eyes before saying, "I'm pregnant!"

Stark's face was temporarily shocked before he fixed a smile on his face and looked down at me affectionately, "and I asked her to marry me."

"And I said yes," I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him down to kiss me.

All of my friends swarmed around Stevie Rae and I, offering fake congratulations and suggesting names for our nonexistent babies.

_Well played._ Nyx's voice filled my head.

_Thanks mom. _I smiled.

_You do realize I was only joking though, right?_

_Yeah, but it seemed like the only option. Plus it was funny._

_Ah, my child. Whatever will I do with you? She chuckled._

I looked over at Kalona who stood perfectly still, his face in complete shock. "You're invited to the wedding I suppose," I added, trying not to fall to the ground laughing.

"I need to think. I will return to you tomorrow." Kalona flew off in a half trance towards the highest tower of the school without looking back.

"Hopefully, that'll buy us enough time to figure out what we're doing," I told no one in particular. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

****AN: What do you think? Its 6,000 words. =) So, don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is welcome. I like hearing all the different points of views. For example, I didn't realize, though I should have known, that there were so many Loren haters out there. So, all comments are appreciated. Thanks! NC** **


	13. The Talk

****AN: I do not own the House of Night series, etc. etc. Ok, so I know I said I was going to wait until I was finished this one before I started the next one but I had way too many ideas bouncing around. Don't worry; I'll still be working on "Burned and Broken". So I have already uploaded the first chapter to my newest piece, "If Things Were Different". If you want to check that out, it will of course, be on my profile. Thanks so much to all of my loyal readers and to those who have reviewed and favorited, it is always great to hear from you =) Happy Reading!****

Zoey

I slept peacefully at first. We had returned to our rooms and I was snuggled up on Stark's exposed chest, reveling in the warmth coming from him. Stark had one arm wrapped haphazardly around my shoulders, holding me close. Our legs were entwined together with the red bed sheet wrapped snuggly around us. I was in complete and total bliss when Stark turned towards me and said, "So if I asked you to marry me… would you really say yes?" I froze. Was that…? Did he…? Was that a real actual proposal or is it just theoretical?

Stark seemed to sense my emotions, "Oh, I wasn't asking right now. I mean, I think we're soul mates, but you probably want to finish school and get all of the high priestess training out of the way." He paused and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling before saying, "Besides, I wouldn't want to marry you during a major world ending crisis like this." My heart shattered a little bit when I heard him say 'I wouldn't want to marry you'. Stark looked into my eyes with a carefree smile on his face, "I would want us to get married when everything is calm and peaceful. So you can enjoy the wedding without worrying about how you're going to save the world." His smile turned to his signature cocky grin that I loved so much, "Because if you're worried about saving the world the whole time, that could distract you from the more pleasant things you could be doing." His eyebrows danced suggestively above his mischievous brown eyes.

"You want to marry me?" I blurted out in shock.

Stark's smile faltered for a moment, "Not right now but yes." He seemed to have gained more confidence when he said, "Yes. Yes, Zoey Redbird, one day, I, James Stark, want to marry you."

"Why?" I asked flabbergasted. Problems follow me everywhere. Who would want to attach themselves to that for however long I would live?

Stark paused for a second, and I watched as a smile slowly crept across his face. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Because you're beautiful." His lips pressed gently against the skin under my ear before he moved to my neck, "You're intelligent." I shivered as his warm breath trailed up my neck to the underside of my jaw, "You're brave." His lips burned a path to my eyelids, "You're impossibly stubborn." Stark pressed his lips on the crescent mark on my forehead, "You make me laugh." His lips followed the swirling pattern of my tattoos, down the side of my face, ending at the corner of my mouth. "You make me crazy and I feel spectacular when I'm with you," He pressed his lips into the side of my mouth. By now I was hanging on every breath, every word, and he knew it. He knew he was torturing me with his feather light kisses and sweet sexy voice whispering across my skin. His lips hovered over mine, brushing against them as he said, "And because I love you, Zoey Redbird. And I want to spend the rest of my eternity just like this. With you," Stark's lips molded to mine and all rational thought left me.

I found my arms snaking their way around his neck, my fingers tunneling through soft layers of brown hair, pulling him to me. Stark's kiss started out gentle and sweet, but suddenly turned hot and intense. His hands trailed down my sides, stopping at my waist and edging under the fabric. His tongue coaxed my mouth open, begging for entrance. I heard myself moan against my will. His hand rested on the skin at my waist, practically burning through me. Awareness dawned on my warrior and he began to pull away from me. _Not so fast! _ I sent to him and pushed him on his back so I was straddling him. _My turn! _I sent cheerfully.

Stark chuckled and raised put his hands behind his head. _Yes, my lady._ My hands roamed the bare skin stretched taut across chiseled abs. I watched the goosebumps rise on his arm and couldn't help the victorious smirk my face possessed before I crushed my lips to his. It was his turn to moan as he stretched his hand up and gathered a fist full of my raven black hair, tilting my head back to get access to my neck. His lips held there, tantalizing my skin, his tongue swirling and driving me insane. Sucking, nipping, tugging. I pulled him back long enough for me to take my nail and rake it across the olive toned skin on my neck. Brown irises dilated and in seconds his lips had covered the small break in my skin. One strong hand was on the small of my back pushing my now limp body against his, the other still tangled in my hair, holding me to his lips.

His lips were like magic. I wanted to drown in the pleasure. His hips ground against mine, while his hands clutched me closer and closer. All of my senses were hyper alert. I wanted to scream out in pleasure. "Stark, please," I begged. He tugged at the blood in my veins harder and I gasped. Stark didn't remove himself from my neck while his hand on my back moved to slice the skin on his chest. Two tiny red droplets oozed out and before I knew it, Stark was pinned to the bed and I was suckered to him. I drew in the first few tentative drops and the flavor exploded in my mouth. French manicured nails battled against the skin on his shoulders blades. I wanted, no, _needed_ to get closer.

I don't really know who stopped first or when. But after I while I noticed I was staring straight into his eyes, both of us desperately panting for air. I focused my thoughts on healing and licked the wound on his chest closed before he did the same to my neck. Exhausted, my body collapsed on top of his bare chest. With Stark drawing lazy circles on the exposed skin of my back, I drifted off to sleep after murmuring, "I love you too Stark."

At first, sleep was completely and totally blissful for me. But it quickly changed. Behind my closed eyelids, I saw Loren Blake being stabbed and murdered by a laughing Neferet, a field filled with burning people, Stark dead on the ground at my feet with an arrow in his chest. I tossed and turned in my sleep as I relived every bad memory and nightmare. Stark woke me up, terrified, and after a few brief assurances, I drifted back to dream land.

I'm not sure whether or not I preferred the nightmare.

I found myself looking over a calm crystal blue ocean. My white silk dress fluttered in the breeze. I had to admit, I really liked that dress. It was gorgeous. Halter top, floor length, white silk. It was simple but beautiful.

"Even when I run from you, you summon me back. Why do you torture me so?" A deep wounded voice called from behind me. I turned around and sure enough, Kalona stood before me. His chest and feet were bare. Actually, it would be simpler just to say he was wearing black slacks. Not that he didn't look mind blowing, "tap that in a subway bathroom", sexy. Body aside, I looked into his jewel eyes and saw the heartbreak in them. "Why, my Zoey?" He asked, pain evident in his voice.

"Why what?" I took a few steps back. Cleary he had conked his cranium when he fell from Nyx's realm because he was a little crazy right now.

"Why did you…?" His words faded off into silence before he tried a different tactic. "Why did you choose him to…?" He waved around my midriff. What on earth was he talking about? I looked at him puzzled. Kalona let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his hands on his perfect face. "My Zoey, why did you not wait for me?" His eyes looked pained. I'm must either be really slow or he's talking crazy. "We could have had a child together, if that is what you wanted." _Ah, hell!_ I suddenly remembered the lie I had given him earlier and my hand flew to my stomach. Tears dripped from his immortal eyes as he walked towards me, encircling my shocked body in his arms. Kalona rested his head gently on mine, "Why did you not tell me that this is what you wanted?"

"I… I…" I what? What was I supposed to say? Hey sorry about all the trouble, really, I'm not really pregnant? I felt the familiar warmth in my stomach that normally meant, "Yes idiot, that's what you're supposed to do". _Nyx, help me through this please._ I sent my silent prayer to my goddess before looking up into Kalona's eyes and whispered, "Kalona, I'm not pregnant." The statement came with an odd sense of depression.

Deep down inside, I wanted to be pregnant with Stark's child. I saw our entire future flash before my eyes in that one simple statement. Stark and I cuddled up on the couch, his hand on my really large stomach. A little baby boy or girl wrapped in a blanket in Stark's arms while he rocked him or her back and forth. Stark teaching them how to use a bow and arrow. Me lying in the grass pointing out stars with my little girl. Their first day at the House of Night. I realized with shock that I wanted that, all of it, and I wanted it bad.

Kalona's face was shocked, "You are not…?" He trailed off again and I shook my head.

"We had to lie to you. Can't you see what you're doing? Don't you realize that none of us want to rule the world? We want to be free to live our lives. We want to grow up and get married and have children. You're planning on taking that away from all of us."

"I would not take that away from you, my Zoey. We can get married as soon as you wish, and we will have as many children as you would like," He beamed as if he had given me some large present.

"But I don't know you, and you don't know me. You can't love me because you don't even know who I am." He opened his mouth to interrupt me when I placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He gently kissed the pad of my finger, cocking his head like a puppy and staring at me with inquisitive eyes. "If you know me than what do I do when I get nervous?" He opened his mouth to answer but quickly snapped it shut again. "What's my favorite color? What's my favorite food? Where's my favorite place in the entire world?" I continued my questioning, despite getting no answers from him.

"These do not matter, when I love you."

"Of course they do! They're what makes me, me."

"Then I will learn them," he said defiantly.

"It's too late," I whispered. "I've already given my heart away." And with that, Kalona and the dream dissolved away.

I woke up the next morning, or day, or whatever, still wrapped up in Stark's arms. My warrior was out like a light, and deciding that there would be no way on this planet I would be able to go back to sleep, I snuck out from under his arm and crept out the door.

The sun was low on the horizon. Meaning, I had about two hours to wander before everyone woke up. I didn't have anywhere particular to go so I just walked forward, letting my feet choose the direction.

As usual, my casual wanderings had me down by my wall. So much had happened here, I noticed. So many fights, boy troubles, evil rising from the ground stuff. I had been sitting on the wall for maybe half and hour before I heard the footsteps. I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, until they were sitting down on the wall next to me.

"I was wondering when I would see you out here," a deep voice emanated from the last person I wanted to see.

"Loren go away, please." I asked exasperated. I was definitely not in the mood for ex-anything, let alone ex-you-convinced-me-you-loved-me-and-then-screwed-me-and-ditched-me.

"Calm down, love. I was only hoping to talk to you for a few minutes," he spoke quietly.

"Why? What do you want now?" It came out a little harsh, but in all reality, he completely deserved it. I was secretly hoping that somehow, Stark would come save me. But since the sun was still out, it was a very low chance.

"To apologize. To talk about what happened. To ask about us."

"Us?"

"Us. If you remember, before I was almost killed and then kept hostage, we were together as a couple," He motioned at the two of us.

"Well, us is kind of over," I snapped.

_Temper, u-we-tsi-a-g-ya_, Nyx's voice echoed in my brain.

_Nyx! Hey, can't you tell me whether or not he's telling the truth?_

Nyx chuckled, _No child. That is for you to decide._

_Yeah, well I've already decided that he's a lying, cheating, two-faced piece of—_

_Language, Zoeybird!_

_I was just going to say "lying piece of work", I replied innocently._

Nyx's image flashed briefly in my mind. Her hands were on her hips and her face held that expression that clearly said, "Nobody is falling for that, and don't lie to me missy."

_He totally deserves it! Every word out of his mouth is a bunch of bull poopie._

Nyx sighed_, Just stick to the truth, my child. And remember that not all is as it seems._

_He is, I _murmured back. But my goddess mother was silent.

Loren sighed, and I crumbled, "Look, I don't really mean to get all snappy with you." Lie number one. "I'm just really tired and stressed out lately." Lie number two.

He took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently, "It is alright, love. I understand. You were always a very special fledgling." Strike three, you're out!

I pulled my hand from his, quickly rising and dusting myself off. "Well," I said casually, "the suns almost set so Stark will be getting up soon and I want to be there when he wakes up. See you later, Professor." Without a second glace I spun around and walked back to my room. Back to my Stark.

I slipped under the covers just as the sun slipped from the sky. As if on cue, Starks eyes slowly opened. "Morning, beautiful," Stark pulled me to him so he could kiss me.

"Morning handsome," I sighed.

"So are you ready for your very exciting, very romantic day?" He looked cocky and… proud?

"Romantic? I wouldn't consider lounging around romantic," I scoffed.

He looked at me confused before he burst out laughing, "This is a first."

"What?"

Stark shook his head while rolling over and digging something out of his nightstand. He sat up on one elbow, facing me with a small square velvet box in his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day Z," He breathed as he popped the lid up.

I gasped in shock. It was beautiful! Inside the box was a delicate silver charm bracelet. I picked it up and let it sparkle in the light from the gas lamps. "Stark it's beautiful!" It had tiny alternating arrows and hearts dangling from it, causing them to merrily tinkle when I moved them. "Will you help me put it on?"

Stark beamed with pride and took the bracelet from my shaking hands, "I found something like it when we were in Venice and asked if they could change the charms to arrows. I was worried it wouldn't get here in time, but it finally came in the other day." He moved to clasp the bracelet around my right wrist when I heard him gasp. "Zoey its beautiful. When did you get it?"

I looked down at my wrist wondering what on earth he could be talking about. "Oh, my tattoo." In reality I had forgotten about it and up until now, it's been concealed. "I got it when we were, um, drinking each other's blood," I swear either it just got really hot in here or my face was beat red. I had an odd suspicion it was the second one.

"It's beautiful," he repeated. Stark fastened my new gorgeous bracelet on my wrist and then leaned down low to kiss the tattoos on the underside of my wrist. My blood sped up from that tiny moment of contact.

"Come on, let's get breakfast before we start our awesome day." Stark kissed me full on the lips and dragged me out of bed to get ready.

Stevie Rae

I was having an excellent dream. I never wanted to wake up. My mind locked itself up in images of Rephaim and I flying. He landed and curled up with me in a hay field like the ones back home, watching the moon light the earth. Rephaim turned and smiled, before leaning closer and… Not kissing me. I wanted to scream in frustration! My unconscious mind told me the truth, I wanted to share that one tiny thing and I couldn't! How do you kiss a beak? I grumbled and mentally stomped around in my dream. I had to admit though, lying on the earth with the sky stretching endlessly above us, I was happy.

Something just had to burst my bubble. I allowed a very unhappy groan to escape me as my hand sought out the irritating alarm clock now rattling on my nightstand. _Haha! Got ya!_ I slammed my hand down victoriously on the 'off' button before snuggling back into my silky pillow. _Maybe if I just lay here I'll fall back into my dream,_ I smiled to myself. But I knew that once I was up, I was up for good.

A sudden thought occurred to me and my hand flew out to my pillow to blindly search for the feather I knew awaited me. Instead of my fingers closing around one feather, I found a whole pile of them. My eyes flew open, "Rephaim! You stayed!"

"Of course I remained here. I enjoy being in your company, even though you snore," He chuckled.

"I don't snore," I huffed indignantly.

I smiled against my will as his mouth pulled up at the corners and he said, "Oh certainly not. You were merely breathing heavily." I laughed along with him, snuggling into his warm feathers.

"Rephaim?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for staying," I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I yearned to do more, but didn't know how to. _Nyx? If you're listening, which you probably are, can you help me out here? _As I sent my silent prayer, Rephaim nuzzled his head on the top of mine. "I should probably be getting up." Not that I wanted to. I was perfectly content to remain right where I was for the rest of the day, for the rest of my life maybe.

"Why don't we just stay here today?" Hope coated his voice, though he tried to hide it. "We could learn more about each other. For instance, who is this man that is attached to your alarm clock?"

"Kenny Chesney?" I asked shocked. "He's only the greatest country singer since the dawn of time!" Rephaim laughed, but that was only because he had not heard the magic that was Kenny Chesney. I jumped out of bed, running over to the stereo. Remote in hand, I crawled back into his arms and hit the play button. Ah, Kenny Chesney. Now that's a man! We lay in bed for hours, talking, singing, and laughing. It was perfect.

"What is your favorite place?" Rephaim asked while brushing his cool feathers down the side of my face. My eyes were closed, but I knew my raven mocker was smiling.

"There's a massive hay field back in my hometown. It seems to stretch for miles, like a big golden sea. And when the wind blows through it, it makes the reeds bend together in waves."

"Do you miss home?" He asked. This time I opened my eyes. He looked sad, like maybe he knew what it felt like.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Yeah, I do. But it's not so bad. I mean, I've got you and my friends." I tried to smile but it may have twisted into a grimace. "What about you?"

I had meant, did he miss being with Kalona? But instead he answered, "I do not remember my mother. Or anyone of my family other than my father. I remember that she was beautiful. That much I know from a memory my father once showed me. I, being the favorite, was entitled to such opportunities. I have often wondered what it would be like to be more like my mother. To be able to touch with human hands, to feel skin against skin, to be able to actually…" He trailed off, letting a feather grace across my bottom lip.

"Actually what?" I breathed and leaned closer.

"Stevie Rae? Are you in there?" I heard Zoey's voice as she banged on the door. Man, I love the girl more than white bread but why now of all times? I ran to the door, jerking it open a little harder than necessary.

"What's up Z? Where's the fire?" And goddess there better be one if she interrupted me.

She smiled, "It's Valentine's Day and we're all having breakfast together outside." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Rephaim can come too," she added. "Come on! Get dressed! Let's get going!"

"I'll meet you upstairs Z."

"Alright," She turned and walked back up the corridor and I closed the door. My eyes sought out Rephaim, finding a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is Valentine's Day?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. Oh boy, first Kenny Chesney and now this.

Zoey

We were all sitting outside waiting for Stevie Rae, when a very disgruntled Aphrodite stalked up, plopping herself down on the grass with a huff. "Um… Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ever loving fucking fine." She snapped.

"Alright. Claws back in please." I put my hands up in the air in mock surrender. Apparently that was the wrong move.

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed and focused in on the bracelet jingling around my wrist, "Where did you get that?"

"Stark gave it to me for V-day," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, good. So it's not a lack of proper fucking education at the shitty warrior's school."

"Um… you've lost me?"

"Just be grateful your boyfriend remembered one of the most important days of the fucking year."

Oh. Realization dawned on me. _Darius forgot today's Valentine's Day,_ I sent to Stark.

_Oh, not good. I'm assuming by the murderous look on her face, she knows he didn't remember?_

_Yep._

_Not good._

_Nope._

My suspicions were confirmed when Darius marched up and sat down next to Aphrodite, attempting to wrap her in his arms. She allowed it, but she refused to get comfy. It was almost funny watching Darius's confused face at Aphrodite's stiff back.

_Stark, help him out please. I can't stand to watch the poor guy suffer_, I mentally chuckled.

_No problem, priestess._ Stark rose from the ground and took one look at Darius, jerking his head towards the wall. I watched with humor in my eyes as Stark wrapped an arm around the older man's shoulder and gave a very moving speech with arm motions and hand waves. He was truly, one of a kind.

Stark

Zoey and I were flawless in our conversations, and since today was Valentine's Day, I would do anything to please her. Well, I would do that any day but… back to the point. I locked eyes with my fellow warrior and nudged my head away from the group. Darius was smart, despite this minor mishap. He quickly understood and rose to follow me. I decided I would use the same speech that my old man had given me. Speaking of which, I had to tell Z about my family. I knew a bit about hers, but I hadn't told her anything about mine! For all she knows, I hatched from an egg! Well, she knows that's not really true, or at least I hope she does. Anyway, back to Darius and his little mishap.

Once I thought we were out of hearing range, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Which was a little awkward because he's slightly taller than me. "Son," I started. "There are a lot of things you need to understand about woman."

Darius looked at me, trying to hold in his laughter. "Now, I know that right now girls seem icky and they might have cooties, but one day son, you will want to be with them."

Darius opened his mouth to interrupt, probably to state the fact that he already had a girlfriend, but Stark shushed him because that didn't fit into the prepared speech, "I know, I know. You think I'm nuts. But mark my words, one of these days a spicy little minx will catch your eye and she'll be all you want for the rest of your life." I paused here just like my father. "But you gotta treat her right son, or you'll lose her. Here are some of the most important things: Never, ever forget her birthday. She may act like she doesn't want it as she gets older, but there's a counter remedy to that. As long as the birthday cake says twenty-three, you're safe. Remember that son. You can turn eighty and she will still be twenty-three. Don't forget it, it's crucial. Now, holidays. Whether you like her parents or not, you are always nice to them. And remember, the father may be the one with the shotgun, but if you tick off the mother you're in ten times as much trouble. If you've ever seen a bear protect its cubs, it's a little bit like that. Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and such are all important affairs. They come with their own rules that I'll tell you about when you're old enough. Valentine's Day is the big one. Now if you ever forget it, you're screwed. Because nothing is worse than forgetting to celebrate love with the woman you love. She doesn't really want anything expensive or fancy; she wants you to remember that you love her and that that day is for the both of you to celebrate that love. Take her outside and show her the stars, give her a day of your undivided attention, she likes just spending time with you. Next topic of discussion: respect. We always respect our woman. They are our partners in life and unless you want to travel the path alone, you treat them like you want to be treated. And one more thing, son. Love her with everything you've got, because it's a hell of a feeling when she loves you back. Do you understand everything I've told you son?" I finished my dad lecture.

"Yes. I think I do," Darius looked down at me and smiled. "Thanks Dad," He chuckled, patting me on the back.

I readjusted my non-existent belt, just like my father would have done, "Anytime son, anytime." I clapped my hand on his back.

"But Dad?" I could tell Darius was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, son?"

"Next time, just tell me I forgot Valentine's Day," He chuckled.

****AN: Sorry it took so long to update. With my graduation a week away, things are really busy. But it should all calm back down soon enough. Anyway, please don't forget to review! It's really appreciated! NC****


	14. Plans

****AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews =) Especially, Popthedood101 for helping me out with spelling errors and checking the story's consistency! Your review had Stark tap dancing in my brain again. =) So, without further ado: Chapter Fourteen. NC****

Stevie Rae

"What is Valentine's day?" Rephaim looked at me from the bed, his eyes confused.

Oh boy. First Kenny Chesney and now this? This boy was going to need some serious updating. I inhaled a deep breath and sat next to him on the bed. "Valentine's Day, is a day were everyone celebrates love with the person they love," my voice was unintentionally tinged with a little sadness.

"So, you and I would celebrate this day together?" I felt my heartbeat quicken in my chest.

"Do you love me?" I wanted so bad to hear yes, but at the same time I knew there was no way he would really be in love with me.

"I think I may be… Father has described such affections to me before. It is something like wanting to be with the person no matter what? Or an odd sensation in your stomach? Father once said, 'It is wanting to spend every day with the same person for the rest of your existence.'"

"And you want to spend it with me?" Rephaim looked me straight in the eyes and I could see the confusion and emotion in them.

"I think I do. I am not sure of any emotions though. I have not experienced love before, or jealousy. My only emotion was obedience if there is one such as that. But with you, my Stevie Rae, I have felt hope, and laughter, and jealousy, and anger, and all emotions that were locked away from me before. Is it not natural that this I would experience with you too?"

"I suppose so," I started. "But it doesn't always work that way."

"How do I tell if I love you?" My heart burst at those three important words.

"You'll know, I guess," I placed my hand in his. "You'll know it when it happens. But for right now, let's focus on getting dressed and heading outside for breakfast," I smiled and moved to pull him up from the bed.

Pain surged through my wing as my hand helped him up, and Rephaim hissed. "_Ohmygoodness! _How could I forget about your wing?" I smacked myself in the forehead.

"It is alright. It is merely the way I slept on it," he lied. He's always trying to make me feel better. Then it hit me. I had forgotten about my plan to fix it.

"I think I know a way that might repair your wing," I pulled him out my bedroom door and up the hallway. "But I need to get somewhere where it's easier to reach the earth."

"But you are inside it. Does it not get much easier than that?" I could tell that Rephaim was afraid to go outside where he might be seen.

"No, I can still reach the earth here and shape it, but ever since they put the wires, concrete, and plumbing stuff in, it's not as easy. And for this I need the access to be as easy and open as possible." My hand pushed open the door and we walked out into the milky white glow from the moon. I suddenly knew, exactly where I was going.

Still grasping Rephaim's warm hand, I pulled him towards the wall where we had cast so many circles before. So many people had said it was a place of power and now I knew why. I was just hoping that some of that power still existed, despite the missing piece: Kalona.

"Here goes nothing," I sat us both on the ground so that Rephaim was in front of me and my back pressed against the ruined trunk of the old tree. "Give me your hands," I held my palms out to him. Rephaim's warm hands filled mine, gently squeezing them in reassurance. Three deep breaths filled my lungs, centering me before I spoke, "Earth, you support and surround us, bringing new life and breathe to this world. Repairing the damage from previous lives, filling those around you with new energy. Earth, I summon you to me." An invisible field of hay surrounded me, filling all of my senses. I could smell it, feel the reeds bend and slide along my skin in a gentle breeze. _Earth, I ask that you go to Rephaim. Help him, heal him._ I felt it travel down my body, to the palms of my hands and over to Rephaim. When I opened my eyes, Rephaim was swarmed in an orb of warm green light. "Rephaim?" I asked. No answer. I gripped his hands tighter, "Rephaim?" I desperately wished he would answer me. Make some small indication that he was ok. I knew earth wouldn't hurt him in any way. But still, Rephaim being engulfed in a bright green orb of power may not be a good thing.

My fear settled as the threads of power weakened, dissipating back into the earth and slowly revealing… _Ohmygoodness!_

My mouth dropped open in shock, "Rephaim?"

"Yes?" I saw his lips move. "What is wrong?" Mouth still gaping like a fish, my fingers tentively reached out and felt his lips...

Rephaim reached his warm hand up to meet mine, and his eyes went wide. "My beak… it's gone," he whispered in a completely human voice. No hissing "s". "Am I… human?" He asked.

I finally got my brain back and spoke, "I don't think so. You still have your wings." I ran my hands down his bare chest. Tanned, beach god skin stretched over defined abs he probably got from flying. My fingers danced up the skin of his neck to his chin, running along his jaw before leading up to his lower lip. They skirted around his now completely blue human eyes up to the lush head of raven black hair. "But how?" I asked him.

"Your goddess works in mysterious ways," He whispered, his eyes on my lips, trailing a gentle finger across the bottom one.

"Yeah, I guess she does," I breathed.

Rephaim nodded his head once, before slowly lowering his face to mine. "Next time I see her, I will thank her for it," he whispered before gingerly pressing his lips to mine.

Somewhere inside of me, something exploded. I felt like I was flying in my dreams again. And I realized that it was all possible. No more worrying about Dragon killing him, no more fears about losing him, and no more urges to kiss him that could never be acted on. His lips moved uncertainly against mine, and I kissed him back with everything I had. It felt natural. It felt right. All too soon, Rephaim pulled away from me, gasping for air.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now," he breathed.

"Me too," I nodded my head before gently grabbing his face in my hands and pulling his lips back to mine. I don't know how long we would have stayed like that, if I hadn't felt a certain part of his rubbing up against a certain location of mine. I quickly pulled my head back and looked down, before jerking my eyes in the opposite direction and turning a bright red. "Um—" I cleared my throat, "We have to get back to our room." Rephaim looked at me confused and somewhat hurt before I said, "Before somebody sees you in—um—all your glory." I waved my hand nonchalantly towards his lower area.

"I am—" he started.

"Yeah, you're kinda naked," I gulped.

"You're goddess works in mysterious ways," he chuckled.

Rephaim

I had to admit, as Stevie Rae silently snuck us back to the red fledglings dorm, I loved being human-ish. Kissing Stevie Rae had been more exhilarating than flying! Which, I still get to do. A sudden thought occurred to me, _my wing is fixed! _I wanted to yell out in joy. Joy I had not know before Stevie Rae. But my old life was done and I was ready to begin a new chapter. _One with both of our names as the title._

I would have to find a way to thank the goddess Nyx for her gift to me. But, hadn't she already said how? My mind flashed back.

Stevie Rae was sitting on the grass in front of me, holding my two hands within her own. "Earth, you support and surround us, bringing new life and breathe to this world. Repairing the damage from previous lives, filling those around you with new energy. Earth, I summon you to me." She evoked the element earth and a sweet smell filled my senses, and caresses from a wind pushed being, skittered across my feathers. Mist of green flowed from Stevie Rae to me, blinding me from seeing her form.

"Welcome, _u-we-tsi_." The most beautiful voice I had ever heard echoed from behind me. I turned to it expecting an angel, but instead finding two.

The woman who spoke was beautiful. She was definitely Cherokee. I could tell as much from comparing her to the fledgling high priestess. She had the same olive skin and defined cheek bones. Raven black hair braided down her back in stark contrast to her white dress. Sparkling blue eyes watched me, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She looked so familiar. And then I struck me. The vision my father had shown me. This woman before me, she was my mother.

I took a tentative step towards her, hoping and praying that I was not wrong. "Mother?" I asked.

Throat closed with the tears flowing down her face she nodded and mouthed, 'yes'. I was shocked. Without a second thought I flung myself into the arms of the woman I never gotten to meet. The woman who gave birth to me, who loved me despite my appearance. The woman who died shortly afterwards. I clung desperately to the motherly affection I had never known.

All too soon my mother pulled back from me, "I am so sorry, my _u-we-tsi_. This was not the life I had intended for you. I had hoped that one day, you would come back and so you have. And now, my child, I give you a gift in hopes that you remain on the path of good. I give you a choice. Zoey Redbird is not the only child with the added soul of a Cherokee. You too, possess this same spirit. You have a bit of my Cherokee soul as well as a portion of your father's immortal one. Accept the Cherokee within you, my _u-we-tsi_. Return to the path of your ancestors." _With all of my heart_, I thought and a warm feeling enveloped me. I swore I could hear the voices of hundreds of people singing and rejoicing. The voices of my ancestors, my people.

"Thank you mother," I whispered. My mother nodded and hugged me close before turning her attention to the second woman. "Nyx?"

The goddess smiled at me and nodded her head, "I would like to thank you Rephaim, son of Kalona and Cholena. You have helped my children, despite the difficulties it may have caused you. For that, I would like to offer you a place in our family. Forever, you can be a son of night. I will watch over you as my own, and your questions and prayers will always be heard."

"Thank you," I bowed to the goddess. "I accept your offer."

Nyx smiled warmly and took my mother's hand, "Then return to your life, my child. And enjoy all that it has to offer."

"Goodbye, my u-we-tsi. Know that I will always be watching over you. And that our people protect you," my mother kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes to Stevie Rae.

Her mouth was agape and her beautiful eyes wide, "Rephaim?"

"Yes?" I asked, the motion felt odd, like my beak was broken. "What is wrong?" She reached her hand up to slowly trace the line of my mouth. I looked down. No beak. My hand darted up to meet hers, and sure enough, instead of finding my beak, my fingers gingerly pressed against soft, moist lips.

"My beak… it's gone," I whispered in amazement. My voice was crystal clear and smooth, "Am I… human?" There was no denying the hope in my question and yet the disappointment. If I was human, I would no longer fly.

"I don't think so. You still have your wings," She trailed her hands down my chest and my newly discovered skin tingled at the sensation of her contact. The found their way up my neck and chin, before running along my jaw and exploring the lines of my new lips. Curiosity filled me as the wound their way through my new hair.

"But how?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Your goddess works in mysterious ways," I whispered, I wasn't quite ready to share the bit about meeting my mother. My eyes were distracted as they traced down her face from her eyes, to her lips. I reached out and trailed a finger across the bottom one, watching as Stevie Rae shivered slightly.

"Yeah, I guess she does," She breathed, her warm breath tickling the pad of my index finger.

_Maybe, I could_… I nodded once, more to myself than to Stevie Rae, before slowly lowering my face to hers. "Next time I see her, I will thank her for it," I whispered. Before I could stop myself, not that I wanted to, I pressed my new lips to hers. Every fiber of my being uncurled and released itself in that moment. I was free! I was soaring above the clouds, drinking in the light of the stars and the moon. All those moments I had spent wondering, and now I felt the power burst from within me. I had no experience with this, but it felt natural to me, like my body knew what I was doing, even if my mind did not. My lips molded to hers, exploring all the emotions and power that played throughout our bodies. I suddenly realized I had yet to breath, and reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now," I whispered, still close to her face.

"Me too," Stevie Rae looked out of breath. I watched a fire suddenly flicker on in her eyes, and she reached up and captured my face with both hands before pressing her lips to mine. We explored each other through heated kisses, pulling at each other to get as close as possible. Stevie Rae suddenly pulled away and looked down at the small amount of space now between us, before averting her eyes and turning a deep red. "Um—" She coughed. "We have to get back to our room." I felt crushed. Did she not like me in such a way? No, I had seen the look in her beautiful eyes, I was somewhat sure of her affections for me. _But not completely sure_, my mind whispered. _What if she didn't like it?_

My mind was quickly put to rest, as Stevie Rae waved at my lower abdomen and said, "Before somebody sees you in—um—all your glory." Her eyes darted away to gaze at the wall beside us.

I looked down and gasped, "I am—"

"Yeah, you're kinda naked," She swallowed and turned a deeper shade of red.

I could not help it. The look on her face and the bright red tinge had me laughing. "You're goddess works in mysterious ways," I told my Stevie Rae.

"Mysterious," she scoffed. "Yeah, she really didn't leave anything to be mysterious." I watched as her eyes unconsciously traveled down my body before she smacked a hand over her eyes, "Ok, we _really_ need to get you back to the dorms." Stevie Rae dismissed the element earth, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dorms. "At least use your wings to cover yourself up or something. I'm not sure how I'll be able to explain a naked guy who doesn't go to this school, wandering around the grounds. Not that the wings will be much easier to explain but it's better than explaining why I'm running around with a naked guy."

We made it all the way inside the red fledgling dorms before we were caught. "Hey priestess… Holy—a" the small red fledgling held a hand against her mouth, eyes wide.

"Shh… Seriously, keep it down Kramisha, you're gonna get us caught," Stevie Rae whispered frantically while pressing herself against my front in an attempt to hide me.

Kramisha's eyes were still wide in shock, "Girl, did you hear what I was sayin' before? I said it just ain't right for you to put your personal business all out in public. And what do you do? Your dumb ass goes and does it anyways."

"Kramisha please, this isn't what it looks like." Kramisha gave her a look that said, 'well then, what the hell is it?' "Please, just trust me. I need you to get Zoey and Stark and bring them to my room. And hurry."

"Fine but if I get back and you two are doing the nasty, I'm rolling out." She disappeared through the main door and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on; let's get you back to the room before someone else catches us." She grabbed my hand and ran down the passage way towards her bedroom.

Zoey

I watched Stark give his speech to Darius, wishing that I could hear it. Knowing Stark, it would be hilarious. Sure enough, as the speech progressed, Darius's look of confusion changed to restrained mirth. I had to admit, Stark got the easy task. Darius was at least reasonable. I, on the other hand, was stuck with settling Aphrodite down. Which wasn't going to be anywhere close to easy.

Looking at Aphrodite, I could clearly tell that she had gotten up early to make sure her makeup and hair was perfect. And judging by the white miniskirt and red ruffle-sleeve v-neck top she was wearing, she had preplanned everything. "Aphrodite, with all the stuff going on lately, you can't really blame the poor guy for forgetting," I tried to calm her.

"That would be a great fucking excuse he could use, if only your boyfriend hadn't fucking forgotten. And he went through just as damn much." Her manicured nails clicked unhappily on the bottle of water in her hands.

I sighed and tried a different approach, "Maybe he's never had a Valentine's Day before? I mean, think about it, how long has he been a warrior in the Son's of Erebus? You're probably the first girlfriend he's had on Valentine's Day."

She sniffed, but I could see her flaring temper begin to cool. "Maybe," she mumbled.

I was prevented from saying anymore by the re-entrance of Stark and Darius. "Well," Stark said happily, while clapping his hands together. "Zoey and I must be off. We want to miss most of the traffic so we'll talk to you guys later."

Before I could get up, Stark reached down and scooped me into his arms, "Hey!"

He chuckled and gave me my favorite grin as he carried me towards the parking lot, "Just being a gentleman, my lady." He ducked his head down to capture my lips in a quick kiss.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Stark spun us around to face Krasmisha. "Damn, why do I got to keep tellin' you all this? Keep your business your business. Ain't nobody want to watch you parade it around in front of the whole dang world. Get a room," she threw her hands up in the air. "At least you ain't being as bad as your besty, Stevie Rae. Dang girl's, running around with a naked man. Says she wants you two to meet her in her room. I ain't takin' you there though cause I ain't walking in on those two going at it like bunnies. That's for you guys to scar yourselfs with. Maybe that'll teach you to stop parading your junk around like its Oprah." Stark and I laughed as Kramisha stormed off.

_Quick detour?_ I asked Stark.

_I guess we don't have much of a choice._ Stark turned away from the parking lot and carried me to the red fledgling's dorms.

When Stevie Rae opened the door and let us in, I didn't really notice anything peculiar. "Stark, is there any chance you could run up to your room and grab some clothes?"

"Yeah, sure, why?" Stark set me down on my feet and wrapped his arms around my body from behind.

"Rephaim kinda needs them." I followed her gaze to the figure sitting on the bed, wrapped in the green bed sheet.

"Is that…?" I asked.

"Yeah. Long story short, I tried to heal his wing using my element and Nyx summoned him to her and changed him. But when she did, he kinda came back naked. Hence the need for clothes." She nodded her head at Stark.

"I'm on it." Stark quickly kissed me on the cheek before darting out the door. When he returned a few minutes later, he had a black t-shirt with the third former emblem on the chest and a pair of denim jeans and boxers. "I grabbed them from the supply closet. He's a bit taller than me so I tried to find clothes that would fit better," Stark handed the clothes to Stevie Rae.

"Thanks. I'm sorry; I didn't want to interrupt your Valentine's Day plans. But I need to take him shopping for clothes, and I can't do that while he's naked. Plus all the stores will be closing soon."

"It's alright Stevie Rae," I smiled at my best friend. "We're going to go ahead and head out though. So good luck with the shopping trip." I hugged her and let Stark pull me back through the corridors to the entrance.

"Maybe we should stay. I mean, that's a really big change all of a sudden. And Kalona's still loose, not to mention he's here. Should we really be running off?" I moved to turn around.

"Oh no you don't," Stark swooped under my legs and carried me out the front door fireman style.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled, fists thumping on his back while Stark laughed. "This isn't funny!"

"Protest all you want, Z. I'm not putting you down. You are going to come with me to see your surprise and have a good time. Kalona won't do anything while you're gone. He can't hurt anyone without hurting you. And somebody will call us if they need us. Now, behave," He jumped up and readjusted me on his shoulder, causing me to let out a loud _oomph!_

I rested my elbow on his shoulder blade in defeat, blowing a lose strand of hair out of my face. Stark placed me gently in the passenger seat and kissed me on the cheek before closing the door and darting to the driver's side. "Where are we going?" I asked as Stark turned onto east twenty-first street.

"You'll see," he smiled and reached his free hand over to hold mine.

Knowing I wasn't going to win the battle, I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the radio lull me to sleep. Not long after, I heard a car door slam and looked up to see Stark smiling, "Come on, we're here." He reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt, pressing soft kisses along my collarbone. We were halfway up the front porch steps when I realized where we were.

"Grandma!" I threw myself into my grandmother's arms, the moment she opened the door.

Grandma Redbird chuckled, "It's good to see you too, _u-we-tsi-a-g-ya_." I studied her face carefully. The bruises were slowly fading and her face had already regained its natural olive tone. "Have you finished your examination?" She asked slyly.

I blushed, "Just making sure you're ok."

"I feel fine, child. Now come inside and stop worrying about me," She patted my cheek and led us inside.

I really don't know what I expected walking inside, but it wasn't this. Stark led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch like a little kid, "Wait, right here." He ducked down and captured my lips with his, before disappearing into the kitchen. Stark and Grandma returned moments later with their arms filled with dishes.

"Just set them down on the coffee table," Grandma told Stark as she began unloading plates of food from her arms. It was a smorgasbord of all of my favorite foods prepared Grandma Redbird style: a massive bowl of Mac and Cheese, a bowl of Count Chocula, a small pitcher of milk, Grandma Redbird's triple chocolate cake, a red party bowl overflowing with Doritos, cans upon cans of different brands of brown pop, and three plates of spaghetti with the secret Redbird family sauce. "Stark, Grandma, what is all of this?"

Grandma just smiled fondly while Stark explained, "Well, my dad always told me that Valentine's Day was about celebrating love with the person you love. And I love you, Z. I figured what better way to celebrate who I love, than by learning about and sharing all the things she loves. Therefore, we are sitting with your favorite person," he motioned towards my Grandma Redbird, "at your favorite place," the lavender farm, "eating your favorite foods," his hand swept past all the dishes on the table, "and drinks," he chuckled at the brown pop, "and we're about to indulged in your three favorite movies," He picked up three DVDs so I could read their titles. _Finding Nemo_,_ Phantom of the Opera_, and _The Notebook_. I smiled; did my guy know me or what?

"Thanks Stark, this is amazing," I pulled him down on the couch beside me and quickly kissed him. "It's the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

Stark's cocky grin lured me closer, "Well, it's kind of a two day event." I looked at him puzzled before he continued, "Well, if you're up for it, I've arranged for the private jet to fly us to the Chicago House of Night." He hesitated for a minute, "And you can meet my parents."

Oh. MY. Goddess. Stark wants me to meet his parents? A million thoughts started flying through my head at once. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird or something? What if they want him to be with a human girl? I looked into Stark's eyes and all of my fears instantly melted. It didn't matter if they didn't like me, or thought I was weird, or whatever. Stark loves me. And I love him. I smiled and held his hand in mine, "I would love to meet your parents." Stark seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Alright you two let's get these movies going!" Granma Redbird curled up in the recliner beside us after turning off the lights and hitting play.

Stark stretched out across the couch, laying me in front of him. We watched Phantom of the Opera, with Stark whispering the phantom's lines in my ear the entire time. I rolled over to look at him in the dark. "Best Valentine's Day ever," I whispered before molding my lips to his. _Definitely agree_, he chuckled in my head.

****AN: So… what do you guys think? I won't know if you don't tell me, so review! =) Sorry it took so long, there was a lot more research that went into this chapter than the other ones, so it took just a little extra time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a review, it is greatly appreciated. =) NC****


	15. Restoration

****AN: Sorry, I know it's been awhile but I'm finally graduated from high school =) Therefore, with me being on summer vacation I will most likely be updating more frequently. That being said: I do not own the House of Night series or anything of its characters or affiliates. Obviously, the only things belonging to me are this particular plot and any characters I introduce. Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

"_Ohmygoodness_! You're meeting the folks?" Stevie Rae practically screamed at me. "You've been labeled meet-the-parents worthy?" She bounced on my bed beside me. "When did he ask? How did he ask? Details! I need details! What are you going to wear?" I grabbed her fluttering hands, holding them steady and keeping intense eye contact to get her attention.

"Stevie Rae, it's all kind of a moot point if the world is enslaved first," I released her hands and flopped back on the deep satin pillows that littered my bed.

"Stop being such a wet blanket. You should be jumping up and down screaming, not moping around about the end of the world!"

I shot daggers at my overly-hyper curly haired best friend, "It may be the end of the world if we don't figure out a way to stop him."

"Well, right now he thinks your preggo. So let him mope about not being the baby's daddy while you take care of meeting the folks!" Her okie voice twanged happily.

I bit my lip nervously, "Stevie Rae? He kind of knows I'm not really pregnant."

Stevie Rae froze mid-bounce beside me, "You told him?" Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Why would you tell him?"

"I had a _feeling_," I said innocently.

"Yeah, well, your _feeling_," she rolled her eyes, "just ruined all the fun."

This generally wasn't how my best friend behaved, I noticed as she sat with her arms crossed, huffing. "Is it my fun you're worried about," I smiled slyly, "Or is it yours and Rephaim's fun that you're worried about missing?" I felt so good to joke and laugh about simple things like this. To act like, just once, the world wasn't about to potentially be enslaved and burned by an all powerful immortal being.

Stevie Rae's angry face twisted into a shy smile, "Maybe." I rolled on the bed laughing before she smacked my arm. "Hey, it's just, he's kinda human now and it's a whole new world for him and me and we're… exploring." She smiled.

I had to. I just had to say it. "Exploring what, Stevie Rae?" I waggled my eyebrows thinking fondly of how Stark would probably be doing the exact same thing.

"Not that, you perv," she laughed. "There's just things he's never gotten to do. Like feel sand between his toes, or swim and feel the water, or kiss someone, or be kissed, lick ice cream. Everything I've ever known that seemed so basic is so foreign to him." She stopped and smiled lovingly, "I love watching his face light up every time he gets to experience something new." She turned to look at me, her blonde curls bouncing, "And there are things I've never experienced that he's showing me. Like flying. Oh, I love flying! I wish I had wings like that. It feels so free! Yesterday, after I explained what Valentine's Day was and I told him about what Stark was doing for you…"

I was about to ask how she knew about Stark's plans, before she interrupted, "Of course I knew, he came to ask me about all of it to make sure he had it all right." She chuckled at my expression, "That boy is really crazy about you. But when I told Rephaim about Stark's plans, he came up with some of his own. And did a pretty good job considering it was last minute. We went flying and landed in this hay field way outside of town. He somehow managed to bring two sandwiches and some sodas. And we stayed in the field for most of the night talking. It was probably the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." Stevie Rae smiled like a love struck puppy and I couldn't help but smile too.

Yesterday had truly been amazing. Despite everything that was going on around us it was like a little bubble of serenity. A break in reality, where only Stark and I existed. We stayed up half the night watching movies, laughing, joking, learning about each other. We had our differences, but the puzzle pieces still fit together perfectly. Grandma Redbird was asleep long before we were, but of course, she was running on a different time zone. We were back at the House of Night before sun up and I slept dreamlessly that night.

But now that I was back at the House of Night and I could see everyone around me, I knew I needed to get back to business. I was already running on borrowed time and my little 'love vacation' only made the clock tick faster. All of my morbid thoughts ceased when I heard the knock on the door and Stark poked his head through the crack.

"Z, you're going to be late for first hour if you don't hurry up," He smiled at me, barely concealing the grin trying to peek through on his face.

I smiled back, staring at him while speaking to Stevie Rae, "He's right, we have to get moving." I sighed and jumped off the bed, listening to the charm bracelet on my wrist jingle. Stark opened the door the rest of the way so I could walk into his open arms.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled and dipped his head down to capture my lips.

"Seriously? Why must you two always be attached at the mouth? Better question: why am I always the one who has to see it?" I disconnected from Stark to turn to a smirking Aphrodite, snuggly wrapped in her warrior's arms.

"Well good morning to you too, your majesty," I chuckled. Stark wrapped his arms around me from behind and I could feel his chest vibrating with laughter.

"Your majesty?" Aphrodite looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a single well-manicured nail. "Hmm, has a nice ring to it. I shall consider it, peasant," She waved her hand dismissively before trotting off down the hall.

"Come on, let's get going." I laughed.

What surprised me the most about the day was Rephaim attended classes with Stevie Rae. He sat diligently in first hour, enraptured with Damien's lecture on vampyres of the seventeenth century, hung on every word Kramisha uttered about the futuristic impressions of poetry, and worshipped the very ground that Erik walked on as the Drama lesson continued. The only class I was really worried about was fencing.

Dragon Lankford was in charge of the fencing class. Most people wouldn't believe he was the right guy for the job at first appearance, but when the man picked up a foil—all doubts ceased. Dragon was precision personified in a single being. He stood erect, elbows in close to his frame, foil flicking dangerously in the light.

Rephaim quietly entered the classroom, keeping his eyes on the floor. Looking at him now, I wouldn't assume he was particularly proud of any damage he had done in the past. He hid in the back of the class with Stevie Rae, a waste of effort owing to the dead giveaway his wings were. As I predicted, the first person Dragon noticed upon entering the classroom was Rephaim.

Luckily, his appearance wasn't too close to what it had been before and Dragon merely nodded, acknowledging the new student before beginning the warm up. Rephaim tensed whenever Dragon was near him and never released the protective stance he had assumed since the Professor first entered. I felt terrible for him, because he was standing so close to the man who wished for him to be dead. At the same time, I felt bad for Dragon. His mate's murderer is within his reach and he doesn't even notice and probably never will. Rephaim survived the hour and ran from the room.

Seventh hour flew by for me and after I put everything back in the tack room, I was off to the High Priestess's office.

All in all, today had been a pretty good day. Of course, I spoke too soon. "Zoey?" I kept walking, hoping I could pretend I didn't here Loren Blake behind me. "Zoey!" _Just keep walking. Just keep walking,_ I thought to myself. I heard his pace increase and was tempted to take off running. Before I could make up my mind, I felt his hand grip my upper arm and spin me around. His boyish smile and freakishly good looks made me temporarily speechless. Why can't the asshat look repulsive? But no, he looks amazing, gorgeous. I could clearly see the mask I had fallen for. "Zoey, listen I wanted to talk to you for a second. Are you on your way to see Lenobia?"

I nodded my head briefly, "Yeah, I have a lesson with her. So, I have to go before I'm late." In reality, I had been lying. Professor Lenobia never really set a time. She just said to be there after my seventh hour.

"Good, I'm heading there too. I'll walk with you." _Yay! _I thought sarcastically. I sighed and trudged on, wondering if I could ditch him somehow. Part of his speech from before reached back to me, _"It takes two to tango, missy! You could have said no at any time."_ I resisted the urge to sigh. I was softening up on him. It wasn't a good sign. I had sworn to hate his guts until the end of eternity or until I died, to be less melodramatic. But looking back, he really was sweet to me the entire time. Of course, it wasn't very sweet of him to even suggest that we do what we did when I still had Erik as my boyfriend. I didn't say no though, and it's not like he raped me. I was more than willing. I wasn't ready to forgive and forget yet though. I remembered all too well, watching him cuddle up to Neferet a little less than an hour after me. If what he said was true, which I doubt but, I should be the first to forgive him… or at least the third.

"Zoey, I know that you don't want to believe what I told you and I really don't know how to convince you that it's true, but if I can prove my innocence I will find a way." He turned me to face him, cupping my face in his hands. "Zoey, I don't know what we are together, but I do know that I wasn't pretending when I was with you. I really do like you. I want to have a chance to get to love you," He slowly bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine. The taboo kiss consumed me, and I felt like a woman again; a high priestess. His lips moved softly against mine, tempting me with unspoken promises of what could be. He slowly pulled away, eyes closed, breathing heavy, and rested his forehead on mine. "Think about it? At least, consider me as a choice in your life?"

I didn't move, I couldn't. I was too shocked at all of the thoughts running though my head as Loren opened the door to the High Priestess's office and led me in. What if Loren was really good? What if we could be that happy couple I once dreamed of? We were good together.

No, we weren't. We were sneaking around, betraying the people we loved most. And now that the fog was lifted from my brain, I felt ashamed. I knew deep down inside who I really wanted to be with. Despite all the pain and confusion in the past, I knew I was never meant to be with Loren or Erik or even Heath. They had been steps along the way to finding the man I was meant to be with forever: Stark. I wanted to run to Stark and tell him everything that I had just realized when Professor Lenobia finally broke through my thoughts, "Zoey?"

I coughed, awkwardly clearing my throat, "Ah, yeah, sorry. What's up?"

She raised one dainty eyebrow at me before nodding to the chair in front of her and proceeding. I sat down in the cushy red armchair in front of the desk. "I hope you do not mind my borrowing your desk?" she asked.

"My desk?"

"Well, of course it's your desk. You have officially completed the Change and your House of Night needs you to assume your role as High Priestess," she looked up from the papers she was scanning over.

"I have no idea how to be a high priestess. I've never even taken care of a gold fish! How am I supposed to run a whole school?" I was beginning to panic. I thought I had more time! But they're handing their school and the lives of hundreds of fledglings off to a seventeen year old girl?

"Zoey, relax. I am not sending you completely unprepared." She smiled motherly at me, "I will be with you every step of the way. It is mandatory for a secondary priestess to be trained in case of emergency. We do not receive full training, but we learn the basics: how to maintain the school and its fledglings. I, being the secondary high priestess, can at least guide you in the basics. As I said before, High Priestess Duantia has been sending me notes and lessons to go over with you. You will proceed in assuming your rightful position. Do not worry, I will be with you every step of the way and before you know it, your job with be second nature to you." She smiled and patted my hand lightly.

"Okay, the first thing we must take care of is professors. The friends you have that are graciously covering classes are doing a fantastic job, but the position requires a full adult vampyre. If they choose to remain at the school post-Change, then that is fine, but we need someone trained for the job as your friends must soon resume their studies. I have already taken the liberty of filling your open poetry professor's position with Loren Blake should you agree." I briefly contemplated it before deciding—regretfully—that I had to do what was best for the House of Night.

"I would be honored to have Professor Blake teach full time here. He can start tomorrow if he's able to."

I turned to face Loren who nodded before saying, "I would be honored, High Priestess." He bowed the traditional vampyre bow before resuming his spot in the corner of the room.

"Very well," Lenobia smiled. "Now, next we have to fill the positions for Neferet's Vampyre Sociology, Anastasia's Spells and Rituals class and the Drama class."

"Drama?" I asked. "I thought Erik Night was still teaching drama?"

"Erik was only a temporary solution. If you would like to speak with him, I am sure he would be willing to stay longer," Lenobia looked at me expectantly.

"I'll talk to him. If he wants to stay than he has a job here, but if he doesn't: the search is on for a Drama teacher," I sighed in defeat. I was certainly racking up the miles for 'most time spent talking to ex-boyfriends'. "What do we do about finding a teacher for the other two classes?" I asked, hoping she would smile and say, 'Already took care of it.'

"Well, I have a few contacts here and there and Duantia is sending a few over for interviews. In the end the choice is up to you. I went ahead and scheduled all of the interviews for tomorrow morning. So you will need to be in your office by eight thirty. The first appointment is at nine."

"How many applicants do we have?"

"About twenty-three." She took one look at my expression and came around the desk to stand beside me. "Stop worrying. It's easier than it sounds. Really it is. And I will be with you the whole time. Now, speaking of classes. Generally, the High Priestess covers at least one class. Owing to your special circumstances, you have some time before you have to actually assume this position."

"Good, because I really wouldn't be able to teach anything right now. I would need more time to research and everything," just one more thing to add to the stack of things to do.

"Well, you have many more options than what you think. High Priestesses are able to add to the class list. We did not have a Tae Kwan Do class until Professor Angelos signed on with our staff."

Hmmm… I could come up with my own class. But what class would I teach? I wasn't like Damien. He would be the perfect teacher. But me? Ha! "I'll try to come up with something," I murmured. Maybe I could teach _Otis the Shish 101._

"Very well. Now, onto today's lesson." She clapped her hands together. "If you notice, Professor Blake is standing in the back of the room. He will be assisting you with today's lesson. I know you've done the full moon rituals for the Dark Daughters, but now you will be doing them for the entire school. Unfortunately, the circle you will be working with consists of professors. None of which are gifted with elemental affinities."

"I can't use my normal circle?" I asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, but the school circle is always done with the professors. You will, of course, remain leader of the Dark Daughters until the new election period. Therefore, you will be able to use your usual circle for those ceremonies. Now, the circle for the school ceremony is substantially larger, so obviously the poetry will be much longer, and your dance will increase too. It should be a relatively easy adjustment to make. Professor Blake, will be reading your poetry." On and on the descriptions went with Professor Lenobia suggesting what lines to say and showing me which candle to use for what. By the time she was finally finished; my brain was saying, _dinner, then bed_.

"Alright, it's just about time for dinner, then we'll head over to Nyx's temple to set up," Lenobia strode to the door and opened it for me. "Come along, I will show you where the Professor's dining hall is."

I took a tentative step towards her before saying, "Let me go check with my warrior, I don't want him to worry about me." She nodded as I walked out the door.

"Wait!" _Please tell me I didn't just hear that voice._ "I'll go with you. You don't know where the dining hall is."

"That sounds reasonable. Zoey, I will see you at dinner," My last hope strode down the hallway in the form of Lenobia.

"Let's go," I grumbled. I started sending out mental messages as soon as we were down the stairs. I hadn't bothered to ask where Stark was training at so this was better than searching the entire building. _Stark? Where are you?_ I waited a few seconds… no answer. Too far away. I continued down the hall, mentally calling out to him and trying to ignore Loren Blake trailing along behind me. _Stark?_

"Do you even know where the _boy_ is?" Loren asked.

"No, but as soon as he answers I will," I shot back over my shoulder.

"Answers?"

"Yes, answers. Our imprint is different than others. We can send each other thoughts. I told you this back when Lenobia first showed me you were alive."

"Huh." I wanted to turn around and ask him what the 'huh' was all about, but figured I would only get more angry and possibly murder him. Despite the fact that I was softening up on the inside, I was growing increasing irritated at him on the outside.

So instead I behaved, and continued my trek across the school, mentally shouting for my _man_. _Stark? Where are you? _

_Zoey? _ And then I felt it all: _panic, fear, pain_.

I took off running, _Stark where are you?_

"Zoey?" I heard Loren shout, but I ignored him. "Zoey? What's wrong?"

_Outside! Just inside the wall! Hurry!_

I darted out of the nearest exit ignoring Loren's continued shouts and ran full throttle towards the wall I was so familiar with.

I could have passed out right then. Then scene I ran into was one from my nightmares. Stark lay on the ground, his own arrow sticking out of his chest. Stevie Rae was crumpled on the grass with Rephaim shielding her with his own body. Darius and Dragon stood defensively in front of them with swords.

"Interesting little fact, your boyfriend's special gift." I spun around to face the red fledglings standing a few feet back. The girl in front sauntered forward, "It was almost too easy to get him to accidently shoot himself. You see, he thought we were one of the goodie red fledglings. One of the weak ones who follow Stevie Rae," she smirked in the direction of Stevie Rae's broken body. My anger flared in me and it took everything I had to restrain my power.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

The tiny fledgling smirked again, swishing her dark hair behind her shoulders and focusing her large dark eyes on me, "I want her." She pointed to Stevie Rae. "Dead."

I growled, "Keep dreaming."

"I think I'll just finish her off now." She snapped her fingers and her two cronies pulled out hand guns. "So unless you would like your lover to die too, I suggest you stay out of my way."

"Touch Stevie Rae and you will suffer Nicole," Rephaim maintained his protective stance over Stevie Rae's unconscious body, but the threat was still evident.

The fledgling leader, Nicole, froze, "How do you know my name?"

"Perhaps you do not recognize me from the tunnels. Maybe, this will refresh your memories," Rephaim launched himself at Nicole, lifting her under the arms and soaring higher into the sky. "Now, tell your friends to put their weapons down or I drop you."

"Keep dreaming, birdboy. You don't scare me," she laughed.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice." Rephaim loosened his hold on her and let her fall free. Nicole only screamed for a split second before Rephaim caught her and flew her higher than before. "Now. Keeping in mind that you have threatened my life previously and have drawn my blood with your blade—a fact I promised that day to never forget—and that you now threaten the life of my mate, it would be wise to assume that the next time I release you it will be the last time."

Nicole grumbled for a moment before shouting, "Put the guns down."

I was quick to snatch both weapons up before turning to the others, "Darius, Dragon; escort these three fledglings inside. I will deal with them personally." Dragon nodded before grabbing the male fledgling and dragging him up to the school, Darius following behind with the second female fledgling. "Rephaim, I will take care of Stevie Rae. Please fly Nicole up to join her partners." Rephaim took one last longing glance at Stevie Rae before flying off behind the others.

"Loren, check Stark please," I asked, barely containing the crack in my voice.

I rushed over to Stevie Rae, rolling her body over to check for wounds. Nothing. I couldn't find any signs of blood. "Stevie Rae?" She remained motionless below me. "Stevie Rae can you hear me?" No answer came from the red high priestess.

"What happened?" I turned my head enough to see Professors Lenobia and Night come running towards us.

"Rogue red fledglings," I asked Lenobia.

"I'll take care of Stevie Rae," She bent over my best friend's still form and attempted to revive her while I crawled over to Stark.  
There was blood everywhere. I soaked through his clothes and coated the grass. I never knew one person could hold so much blood! And I could smell it. Oh, Stark's blood smelled fantastic, delicious! But I realized as I kneeled in the large puddle of Stark's blood: fear overpowered bloodlust. Loren already had the arrow removed when I reached Stark. "It missed his heart by a mile," he grunted as he ripped the bottom of his shirt off and covered the gaping wound in Stark's chest. "If I can get this bleeding to stop, he may make it."

_Nyx, please let him be okay. Please let him be okay,_ I prayed.

_Elements can restore as well as destroy, U-we-sti-a-g-ya_, her melodious voice whispered through my mind.

"Move your hands," I pushed Loren's hands away from Stark's body, replacing them with my own. I centered myself with three quick deep breaths before saying, "Wind, I call you too me and ask that you sweep the damage from this body." I felt the power spark from my hands into Stark and continued on, "Fire, I call you to me and ask that you warm this body and help it to heal." Stark's skin warmed under my touch and I watched the skin around his wound start to close. "Water, I call you to me and ask that you wash away the damage to this body." I rushed on to the next one after feeling the surge of power leave me. "Earth, one day we shall all return to you, but I ask that today is not his day. Earth, I summon you to me and ask that you help strengthen and heal this body." Stark coughed, but I continued on, finishing the circle. "Spirit I call you to me and ask that you fill this body and help it heal." I watched in amazement as Stark's wound sealed completely, leaving a faint pink scar, lightly trailing up his chest.

Stark's eyes flickered open and I breathed a sigh of relief. "You ever do something like that again and I will kill you myself."

Stark chuckled. "Yes, my lady."

****AN: OK, you know the deal. Review! Thanks, NC****


	16. Between the Veil

****AN: Thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews! As a special thank you for the fifteen plus reviews you all gave me, here is Chapter 16 and 17 =) NC****

Zoey

I escorted Stark to the infirmary despite his protests. "I'm fine, really this isn't necessary," he tried to insist. I continued to ignore his attempts to convince me and single handedly dragged him there myself.

"Stay here," I told him as I nudged him onto a bed. "I have to go deal with those fledglings."

"You're going in there by yourself?"

"Yes, I kind of have five elements to protect me, plus Darius, plus Dragon," I snapped. Stark looked hurt and I sighed, realizing he was only worried for my safety and I shouldn't be biting his head off for that. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just strung out because they could have killed you. You could have died today and it's not a pleasant piece of knowledge. It still doesn't mean I should be nasty to you. Forgive me?" I asked, gently placing my hand in his.

"Nothing to forgive, Z," He smiled and cupped my face in his hands before kissing me softly on the lips. "I won't take long here. I'll meet you at the full moon ritual ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head before pulling away and walking out the door. _Now to deal with the little fledglings_. Stevie Rae had been revived and released with only a mild concussion according to the nurse in the infirmary. Since she woke up she insisted she went with me to deal with the fledglings, and against my better judgment, I finally conceded.

Stevie Rae was waiting for me just outside my new office, and without a word I slammed the door open and stepped in with her right behind me. The two red fledglings flinched, but Nicole remained cold and impassive. "We've allowed you to roam long enough," I began, "Only because we hoped that under Stevie Rae's direction you would manage to find your humanity and rejoin our society as the fledglings you once were."

"Keep dreaming," Nicole hissed.

I ignored her and continued, "I believe that each of you still has a chance to redeem what you once had. All incidents of the past will be forgotten should you wish to accept my offer. It is a gracious one, considering your circumstances." I had thought long and hard about what I wanted to do. I hoped that at least the two cronies would accept my deal. I wasn't too optimistic about Nicole though. "You will begin your life at the House of Night again, under the strict supervision of your Red High Priestess. You will live in the red dorms, and report each morning for instruction under High Priestess Stevie Rae and Professor Stark. Both of which, will eagerly help you along the path to finding your humanity." I smiled, mostly because I had just added two more members to the staff without even notifying them. "I warn you however, poor and reckless behavior will not be tolerated here. And you will be punished as any other fledgling would. This includes the rules on consuming fresh blood. Due to your special circumstances you will of course be supplied food and nourishment with the donated blood we receive. Upon finding your humanity, you will be readmitted to the school to resume normal classes." I paused here, narrowing my gaze and staring at each of them before continuing, "I would think wisely on your choice. If you remember correctly, the logistics of red fledglings are not far from blue. You must still remain in close proximity to an adult vampyre to survive. The only two of which, remain at this school. Decide quickly. Which do you chose?"

The small girl on the right was the first to speak, "I will stay." Nicole spun her head to glare at her.

"Me too," the boy on the left announced.

I nodded and turned to their previous leader, "Well, Nicole? What's it going to be?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and sneered, "Ha! I'm not as weak as these two. You can't fool me as easily. You would never send us out to die or risk us eating the population. Face it! Your nothing but a bunch of empty threats." She leaned cockily back in her seat, smiling victoriously.

My eyes flashed dangerously and I felt the tinge of the elements on my skin. "Keep in mind tiny fledgling that in the past hour you threatened the life of my best friend and mate. Do not underestimate what I will do," I growled between clenched teeth. "I will throw your sorry ass into the tunnels so fast your head will spin." I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I would prefer it didn't come to that, but if you leave me no choice, I will do what I must."

I must have scared her enough because she jerked her head up and down and murmured a quick, "I accept," before cowering further into her chair.

I plastered a happy smile on my face, "Excellent! Stevie Rae, they're all yours." With that, I escorted them from my office and practically ran to the professors' building.

According to my clock on the wall, the ceremony started in half an hour and I hadn't even changed or set anything up. I bolted through the unlocked door to our apartment and ran to the closet searching for a dress. If Nala hadn't of meowed I probably wouldn't have noticed it laying on the bed.

It was a beautiful black dress interwoven with glistening silver threads that danced in the light from the gas lamps. Noticing the scrawled note on top, I picked it up and read through.

_Just something I thought you would like for your ceremony,  
__the twins told me your last one was ruined and I found this  
while we were shopping in Italy. Hope you like it.  
__Love,  
__Stark_

I smiled and picked up the dress, holding it to my body. It was gorgeous. I read the note again, sighing happily. He was so damn good to me. How did I manage to deserve him? I knew one thing was for sure, I was going to have to do something really special for him this weekend. All this pampering was making me spoiled, I chuckled. Plans started formulating in my head before reality struck me. I was already running late, I didn't have time to day dream. I quickly changed into my new dress before turning to look at my reflection. If I said I loved the dress before, I _really_ loved it now. The black halter dipped flirtatiously, showing just enough cleavage for it to be appropriate and not trampy. It hugged all the right curves, trailing down like liquid satin until it hit my hips and flared out into a free moving skirt. I spun in front of the mirror admiring how the skirt swirled through the air like Baby's pink dress in _Dirty Dancing_. What? I like the classics. And Patrick Swayze was definitely a hot classic. I slipped on a pair of strappy high heels to walk to Nyx's temple in and set off.

When I walked through the double doors of the temple, past the foyer with the waterfall, and into the main room I nearly toppled over. All of my friends were already waiting for me and as I looked around I noticed everything was already done. Nyx's table was set up, the candles were in place, and judging by Jack relaxing behind his audio gear, the music was ready to go. "Ah, thanks guys," I rushed into the group hug that awaited me.

"No problem, Z," Damien squeezed me extra tight before releasing me into Stark's waiting embrace.

"You. Look gorgeous," Stark murmured before kissing my nose.

I giggled, and spun so the skirt of the dress would twirl. "I love it," I told him before capturing his lips with mine.

"Ahem." I jumped away from Stark, spinning my head around to see the intruder. "I came to offer you my services," Loren's deep voice was warm despite the vicious look his eyes held for Stark.

"Your services are greatly appreciated, Professor Blake. If you would like to speak with Jack, he is in charge of our music selection. I'm sure you will need to work with him on timing and such. I look forward to you participation," I said formally, never averting my cool gaze from his eyes. If there was one thing I had learned from Neferet, it was the power that could be placed behind words and in eyes.

Loren bowed formally, "I will see you during the ceremony, then, my Priestess." I nudged my body further into Stark, sending the clear signal that I was with him. Loren seemed to shrug this off, and glide over to Jack.

"Now, can I punch him?" Stark whispered in my ear, before kissing me on the neck.

I gasped, "No. I really don't want to clean up asshat blood tonight."

I felt Stark's chest vibrate with laughter, "So I guess hitting Erik is out of the question too?"

I laughed with him, I couldn't help it. I was completely enjoying my blissful moment before Damien pulled us apart. "Alright, Z, you're up." He smiled encouragingly before nudging me towards the door I would enter through. "You're going to be great. Even with professors as your circle," he chuckled. Damien was always the most understanding of the group. I had explained to them at dinner that I had to use the professors instead of my individually gifted group. They all seemed okay with it, and I promised them that we would still get to do the Dark Daughter's Ritual together. At least, until we elected a new prefect to take my place. I wasn't allowed to run the school and the Dark Daughters. I watched through the crack of the door as Nyx's temple slowly filled with overly excited fledglings, blue and red. All too soon, the lights flickered out and Damien poked his head through the door, "It's time."

I took three deep breaths centering myself before stepping through the doorway and joining Loren. "Ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head, too afraid that if I opened my mouth I would vomit. "You can do this, Zoey." I nodded. I knew I could do this. I've done it before. The only difference being the drastic increase in fledglings and professors. Meaning there was a higher chance of falling flat on my face.

_Relax, you'll be great!_ My head jerked up to search the crowd, and there he was, watching me intently with my favorite cocky grin on his face.

_Thanks, Stark_, I sent back, suddenly feeling more relaxed.

"Let's go," I murmured to Loren. I took my first few steps out towards the circle of vamps and fledglings with Loren beside me. As the circle of fledglings spotted us, Jack began the music and Loren's deep voice projected throughout Nyx's temple.

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
__Of cloudless climes and starry skies…_

I began my dance, letting my body pick up the subtle leaps and cadences of Loren's words. I recognized his chosen poetry of course, he had used it at the first school ceremony I had ever been to. In a way in was somehow symbolic to my travels.

_And all that's best of dark and bright  
__Meet in her aspect and her eyes…_

His words sparked something in me and suddenly I was no longer shy quiet Zoey Redbird. I was the High Priestess, I was a woman, I was a power vampyre, a daughter of the Goddess Nyx. My blood surged through my veins, creating a symphony behind his poetry.

I danced around the edge of the circle. Expressing the emotion, no, being the emotion. I felt powerful and strong, beautiful and gifted. Loren's words pierced through my skin, pulling out a Priestess from my shell. I spun and swirled, my movements fluid and precise. Somehow we managed to time it perfectly, and Loren and I finished at the exact same time in the center of the circle. I completed my final spin before dipping into a graceful bow. The circle around us applauded and I slowly raised my head to meet it. "Welcome to the celebration of Nyx and the full moon!" I projected my voice to the audience surrounding me.

"Merry meet," the entire circle responded.

I turned to Nyx's table, grabbing the white taper and approaching Dragon at the east of the circle. "I call the element air to our circle, and ask that it guide us to seek our own knowledge." I held the white taper to Dragon's yellow candle, allowing the flame to transfer to its wick. My hair lifted and I heard the gasps from several fledglings around me as they felt the element embrace them. I turned docile to the southern red candle Erik held, "I call the element fire to our circle, and ask that it burn brightly in our minds and hearts and strengthen our bonds together." I lit Erik's candle and felt the warmth spread through Nyx's temple. The shocked and excited looks on the professors and fledglings encouraged me to move to the next candle. Professor Penthesilia grasped the water candle and I stood in front of her as I spoke in loud tones, "I call water to this circle and ask that it wash us in compassion." I lit the blue candle and could hear the rush of a waterfall and smell the ocean from my dream with Stark. I turned to Professor Lenobia, and let my voice ring throughout the temple, "Earth, I call you to this circle and ask that you guard us with the strength of your mountains and help fill us with hope as deep as vast as your wheat covered fields." I touched the flame of the white taper to the green earth candle, allowing the wick to sputter to life. I heard the birdsong and felt the grass beneath my feet, my nose filled with the scent of damp fresh earth right after a spring rain. I walked back to the center of the circle where Loren held the purple spirit candle out to me. I took it in one hand and lit the flame with my other. "Spirit, I call you to this circle and ask that bring with you the wisdom and passion of those before us." I heard the "oohs" and "aahs" as I felt spirit fill me. I wanted to dance around the circle again, leap, shout with joy. Spirit was always the most playful of the elements, I noticed as I felt it twirl in circles around me like a new puppy.

I walked back to Nyx's table, placing the purple candle gently on the black table cloth before picking up the braid of eucalyptus and sage. I lit the tip of the braid, letting it burn for a moment before blowing it out. I wafted the smudge stick through the air around me, letting the peaceful fumes drift lazily out to the surrounding crowd.

"It is on this night that the moon is at its fullest. Where the veil between the world around us is thin, allowing us the freedom to view with unprejudiced eyes. It is this night, the equilibrium of darkness and light, that represents and reminds us of the paths within us all." I paused for a moment, letting my breathing slow.

"On this night, we are reminded, that we are not a monster or a creature of the night, we are merely people of a different weave. It is on this night, that we celebrate not only our goddess, but our mother. For that is what she is. Not our biological mother, but our mother in guidance and wisdom. Our mother who comforts us in our time of need. Our mother who gives us strength and hope when we need it. It is a misconception that the full moon lifts the veil to allow wishes and dreams to pass. Our mother, our great goddess Nyx, listens even we when do not imagine she is.

Tonight is not a celebration of our differences from the rest of the world. Nor a night to ask for our wildest dreams. Tonight is a night for celebrating our culture, our individuality, our mother. Tonight we gather to celebrate Nyx and all that she does. Tomorrow still holds the same ability to seek her, as does the next day, for she is always listening. Tonight, here under the symbol of our goddess, close your eyes and send up your dreams to mother Nyx, but do not forget that she has already heard them in your hearts before."

I turned and lifted the goblet from the table, "Remember tonight what you have seen and heard. Remember your unspoken promise: Be as authentic as air, as faithful as fire, as wise as water, as empathetic as earth, and as sincere as spirit." I quoted my ideas for the Dark Daughters, instilling this promise of integrity throughout the rest of the school.

I raised the goblet above my head. "Tonight, as the veil between reality and dreams is thinned, remember this promise. Live by it and keep it close to your heart." I looked at Stark to calm my racing heart before continuing, "On this night, we thank you, loving Nyx." I moved forward, lowering the cup, "In the name of our great Goddess Nyx-"

"-And of Erebus," Loren added from beside me.

"We ask that you bless us with the gifts of passion as free as the eastern wind, hope as bright as a burning flame, empathy as deep as the oceans, strength like that of the rocky mountains, and spirit as powerful as that of our ancestors. In your name, Blessed be!" I heard the ceremonial drums and raised singing voices of my people join in the ritual.

Loren sucked in a deep breath beside me, "That's amazing!" I knew now that everyone in the room could feel the heat and passion of my Cherokee ancestors around them. I sipped from the goblet carefully before wiping the rim with a cloth. I extended the blood spiked wine out to Loren, murmuring, "Blessed be." The four professors mimicked our display, making their way around the circle and offering each fledgling a drink and a blessing. When the goblets had found their way back to the table and the teachers to their spots in the circle, I began to close the ritual.

Starting at the purple spirit candle, I spoke gently, "Spirit, I thank you. You may now depart." I softly blew out the candle and instantly missed the uplift it had given me. I moved slowly around the circle, dismissing each element in reverse order and feeling more and more depressed as I felt each one leave me. At last all the candles were out and I smiled and raised my hands to the circle around me, "This full moon ritual and celebration has ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" They all echoed me.

Well, I sighed exhausted, I had completed my first full moon ritual without a hitch. Clearly, Nyx was watching over me tonight, I chuckled. Next thing on the to-do list: sleep, interviews, and save the word. I laughed. I wonder if I can put in for vacation yet?

****AN: I do not own the House of Night, any of its characters or affiliates. Don't forget to review! And enjoy the next chapter! NC****


	17. Filling in the Spaces

Zoey

My fingernails clicked impatiently on the polished wooden desk in the High Priestess's office. I mean, _my_ office. That was definitely going to take some adjusting to. I, seventeen year old newly Changed Zoey Redbird, was the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night.

It was completely mind blowing. I remembered the first time I met Neferet and how she oozed power. And when Grandma Redbird had introduced her as the High Priestess, for just that tiny second, I imagined myself being just like the powerful vampyre that stood before me. It had been a small fantasy, nothing I had really considered actually occurring. But here I was, sitting in _my_ office, tapping my fingers impatiently on _my_ desk, waiting to start interviews to fill the open teaching positions at _my_ school.

How did I get here? I mean, one moment I'm just a regular teenage girl worried about geometry tests and zits and now… now I'm a powerful vampyre High Priestess in charge of a school. Add the knowledge that somehow I'm supposed to be saving the world from an immortal being—which by the way, nobody knows where he went after my little confession—and I have a whole new job description.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as the door opened revealing Lenobia with a small stack of file folders. "Alright, your first applicant is waiting outside for you. Now remember what we went over: Keep eye contact, it'll tell you more about them. Appearance is everything here; if they can't bother to dress appropriately for the interview then they didn't place enough importance on the position. Be firm in your grip when you clasp their arm, and watch to see if they return that grip," Lenobia scrolled down her mental list.

I nodded my head and gulped back the fear in my throat, "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Lenobia smiled motherly at me, "You will do fine, Zoey. Now, here are the files on the applicants. Your first one is on top and their all in order. I'll pop in, in between interviews to help you out. Ok?"

I jerked my head up and down, "Yeah, let's get this show on the road." I smiled; Stevie Rae's okie-ness was wearing off on me.

Lenobia left the room and I heard her voice outside my door, ushering in the first applicant. The vamp that stepped in the room was a tall, pale, blue eyed woman wearing black mini skirt and a black button up shirt. _Keep eye contact_, I reminded myself. I stood up behind my desk, and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hello, my name is Elle. It's so nice to finally meet you," the woman was ecstatic. She firmly gripped my arm in the traditional vampyre greeting before seating herself in front of my desk. I scanned the records in front of me before beginning my questioning. "To which position are you applying?" I asked. Might as well start off with the simple questions.

"Um—I was thinking about maybe doing spells and rituals," She smiled, clasping her hands in her lap.

I wrote down this new piece of information before asking, "Have you had any prior experience teaching? And what is your learning background in Spells and Rituals?" In reality, I was reading off a mental question list Lenobia had given me.

"Um—actually I've never taught before, but I was always a really good student. And Spells and Rituals was my favorite class so…"

"Any places of previous employment?" I asked.

"I—uh—used to work at a design studio in New York," she smiled. A brief flash of movement caught my eye as I wrote down her previous work experience. I looked up through my peripheral vision to see her chomping noisily on a piece of gum like a stereotypical teenager. I took this moment to really look at her. She was slouched in the chair in front of me, and I noticed instead of heels or flats she wore a pair of black flip flops.

The interview was relatively fast, I scanned down my short list of questions, asking her more about her prior history and why she wanted to join our school. "I just love kids! I mean, I used to work at a day care. It was a part time thing but I loved being there with them. They're just so little and so new to everything. It makes my day," She smiled a big cheesy grin.

"Miss…?" I searched her resume for a last name but came up empty.

"Oh, no, it's just Elle. You know like Madonna or Cher?"

I coughed, to clear the awkward feeling from my throat, "Miss Elle, you are aware that all of the students here are of High School age, correct?"

"Of course, but they're not that much different. I mean there's a few extra issues here or there but they're pretty much the same," She smiled, displaying more perfectly white teeth than I thought humanly possible.

I concluded the interview shortly after that and as the woman flounced out of my office, Lenobia strolled in to replace her. I sighed and dropped myself into my chair. "That bad?" Lenobia chuckled.

"She was wearing flip flops and a mini skirt and compared a bunch of hormonal teenagers to the toddlers she used to babysit part-time," I held my head in my hands. _Please don't let them all be like that_, I silently prayed to Nyx.

Lenobia laughed lightly at me, "Well, only twenty-one more to go."

I sat up straighter in my chair, "I thought we had twenty-three applicants?"

"We did, but your nine-fifteen canceled," she shrugged her shoulders and pulled the next application off the stack. "Luckily, your nine-thirty has already arrived so I'll go ahead and send him in." On and on the interviews went, some driving me completely mental and some entrancing me. I had a stack of five potential hires by lunch time and a stack of no-way-on-this-earth almost twice as high. My first applicant after lunch was a real nut job.

At first, nothing seemed particularly off about the average sized brunette before me with large chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed appropriately with a black pencil skirt and matching blouse. Closed toed heels covered her feet and her earrings were simple gold hoops. Firm grip? Check. Prior teaching history? Check. Manners and proper etiquette for an interview? Check. All and all, she was seeming like a good hire. Or she would have been had her makeup not started to run. I had to admit, it was a little stuffy in my office and she was nervous—for more than one reason—so I wasn't surprised at the small beads of sweat accumulating on her forehead. I was surprised that after she wiped her hand across her temples, her filled in crescent moon smudged. I looked up at her simple swirling marks. The crescent moon was off. Not the perfectly centered moon that all vamps had. I sighed.

My next interview question surprised her, "Do you wear water proof make up?"

She looked at me confused, "Um—no I really haven't ever had a problem with it."

"You do now," I pointed to the blue smudge on the center of her forehead. Her hand flew up to the fake crescent on her forehead, briefly touching it before pulling her hand back and examining the blue splotch on her fingertips.

"I'll—uh—I'll," she rose from her chair quickly, retreating towards the door.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you," I put a fake smile on my face and waved her out of my office. She turned with the deer in the headlights look still on her face and ran out the door.

I let my head fall to the desk just as Lenobia walked in. "She seemed like a great hire. What did you think?"

I laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, a great hire. If she wasn't human."

Lenobia looked at me shocked, "What?"

"Her marks were fake. She was just some whacko trying to get a job at the vamp school," I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Oh, Zoey I'm sorry I should have researched her more," Lenobia apologized.

"No, no, it's not your fault. She would have fooled me too if she hadn't have sweated off her marks," I chuckled.

"Well, your next applicant is a no-show so skip his file. I'll send the next woman in. Good luck," I listened to her heels click against the polished floor before the next woman entered. Her interview was definitely one of the worst.

In between her telling me that she could only teach one class a day and that she hated teenage brats, she filled me in on her punishment methods, "If they don't want to behave and do their work than their going to get knocked around in my class. I don't take shit from anyone, especially some little sniffling teenage delinquent."

In the end I clasped her arm and sent her on her way without so much as a "we'll call you".

The interviews strove on, I managed to only drop the ball once, thank goddess. One of the applicants was a hardship to stand through for even five minutes. It was nothing against him, he was well informed, trained, the only downside? I think he put me to sleep somewhere between introducing himself and my second question. He droned on and on in a monotone voice, dragging out his interview for another twenty minutes. I sent him on his way, letting out a sigh of relief as the last view of him disappeared behind my closing door.

My knight and shining professor (metaphorically speaking) strode in moments later, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Huh?" How did she know the guy put me to sleep?

Lenobia pointed to a spot on my desk chuckling, "You drool in your sleep." I looked down at the tiny puddle of drool on my cherry wood desk. _Ah, hell._ "Here you go," the Horse Mistress held out a tissue to me which I thankfully grabbed and cleaned up my mess.

"Urh, sorry. The guy put me to sleep after the first question," I mumbled.

"Well, thankfully, you're on your last applicant," She smiled. I was thrilled. One more to go and my torture would be over.

"Send them in," I said. I sat up and straightened my black blouse before double checking my desk for sleep stains. All good.

As the man walked through the front door, I was filled with sudden warmth. Like familiarity? It felt almost the same as when I first see Grandma Redbird. I looked closer at him. A dark black suit with a deep blue button up shirt and black tie covered warm glowing tan skin. His face seemed familiar. He had that defined jaw line you only saw on men in magazines, deep hazel eyes, and a white smile that lit the room. A dimple emerged on each corner of his smiling mouth, enhancing his clean shaven skin. The man held his hand out in the familiar vampyre greeting, and I felt the warmth of his skin clasp around my arm in a firm but comfortable grip. It was like being reunited with an old friend.

"High Priestess, it's an honor to meet you," He smiled genuinely. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Demetri Evans. Call me Demetri."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Demetri. Please, have a seat," I motioned to the chairs behind him and he sat down. "Now," I said, getting straight to business, "What position are you applying for?"

"I would prefer to work in Vampyre Sociology; it's always been an interesting subject to me. I did a few studies at some of the other House of Nights around the world and even taught at a few part-time."

"You said you taught part-time? May I ask which schools? And why you did not continue there?" I meant no offense as I asked, but these where questions I needed to have answers to.

"Of course, I taught at the House of Night in Seattle and then San Francisco before moving to the east coast and teaching at some of the smaller schools in say Virginia and Maryland. All of those schools had previous established professors for their classes and I was only shadowing. When I heard about the position opening here, I jumped on it," he chuckled.

This man seemed too good to be true! I scanned over his resume, further shocked by all of his previous work experience and travels. Demetri's interview was the best I'd had all day. I had no doubt in my mind that the perfect person for the Vamp Soc position was sitting right in front of me.

"Well," I rose from my chair at end of the interview, truly smiling for the first time today, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Demetri." I grasped his arm in the traditional vampyre greeting. "When can you start?" I smiled as his face lit up in wonder.

"Tomorrow morning," he grinned happily.

"Excellent!" I gazed into the familiar strangeness of his eyes. "If you'll walk with me, I'll show you were your classroom is and give you a rundown of the school."

"I would be honored, High Priestess," He held his arm out to me in a gentleman fashion and escorted me from my office. I guided him through the passageways, pointing out various classrooms and introducing teachers. Luckily, it was just after seventh hour, so all of the students were roaming around elsewhere but the professors still remained. I stopped in each classroom, briefly introducing him to the staff; unfortunately I had to stop in _every_ classroom.

"Professor Blake, I would like to introduce you to our new Vampyre Sociology instructor, Professor Evans," I held my arm out like a game show hostess to the new man beside me. Loren took one look at the distance between us, the professional stance, and immediately disregarded Demetri as anything other than a new professor.

This being established he of course smiled brightly and clasped Demetri's upper arm, "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Professor Blake is in charge of our poetry classes here," I smiled like a good High Priestess, restraining myself from adding _'and he specializes in asshat'_.

"Oh, so you're the Poet Laureate. Just a warning, there's a bit of a misconception going around. The entire vampyre world is under the impression that something's happened to you," Demetri chuckled.

"They're not all together wrong. It's only recently I've returned," Loren's smile turned dark and I knew he was mentally relieving the time he spent as Neferet's captive.

I decided to interrupt what would surely be a conversation that would scare my new professor away, "Yes, well, we'll have to notify the council immediately and get that cleared up. I promise I will take care of it first thing tomorrow morning, Professor Blake."

I turned to leave the room and Loren caught my arm. "Zoey, listen-" Loren began. I could have incinerated him where he stood.

I cut him off, "_Professor_ Blake, I'm afraid our new staff member needs a proper tour of the school before he begins class tomorrow. I apologize but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I spun on my heels and quickly left his classroom.

We were well down the hall before he spoke, "If you don't mind my asking, what was all that about?"

I shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing, "What was what about?"

He chuckled, "Never mind, Priestess."

I reached Neferet's old classroom and slowly nudged the door open. Damien had already left. Technically he wasn't a teacher, so staying until three thirty wasn't required. "This will be your classroom," I smiled and turned the shocked man behind me.

"I still can't believe it," He grinned impishly as his fingers darted along the spins that lined the bookshelves. His face suddenly fell, "Where do I begin? What lessons have they already done? What lesson do I start at?"

I chuckled and opened the top draw of Neferet's old desk, "Damien has left his lesson plans for you and the previous teacher's lesson plans are here as well. If you check them, they'll tell you what chapters have already been covered."

He nodded before moving to the back to examine the lockers, "What are these for?"

"Lockers, for the students' textbooks and supplies. You'll notice nothing in this school is locked other than staff apartments. Adult vamp intuition makes it hard for anyone to steal and get away with it," I chuckled.

Demetri laughed lightly, "Yes, I suppose your right."

I smiled and continued, "Now, I'm assuming since you've worked at some of the other House of Nights, you know how our former system and class hours work correct?"

He nodded his head and I added, "Great, so I've covered the other Professors, your class, books, lockers, etc. Now, onto the perks."

He laughed and followed me as I showed him around the House of Night, pointing out Nyx's temple and explaining the ritual schedule. I briefly showed him where the red fledgling, girl, and boy dorms where. The stables, the gym, everything was covered in our tour. At last, I pulled him into the professors' building to show him to one of the two rooms we had prepared. His room was at the end of the hall, two doors from mine.

"Here we are," I smiled and unlocked the door before handing him the key and ushering him in.

I heard him gasp, "It's perfect."

"It's not much. We made sure the basics were covered plus a few little extras. You have a coffee machine, TV, stereo, full sized bathroom, queen sized bed. I'll let you get comfy. You can move any personal belongings in whenever you like. I'm at the very end of the hall if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, High Priestess," he clasped his fist over his heart and did a small bow.

I smiled, "Welcome to the Tulsa House of Night, Demetri." He grinned again and I turned and left his room, heading towards my own. When I opened the door, the only real thought I had was: _Bed, sleep_. But the view I came into made me want to laugh.

Stark was conked out on the bed, spread eagle with the sheets tangled around him in an odd mess. In reality, it looked like he got in a fight with them and lost. I chuckled and slipped off my shoes before climbing carefully in beside him and nudging myself under his extended arm. Nestling into his bare chest, my eyes drifted shut in exhaustion and I was out like a light in seconds.

****AN: I do not own the House of Night, etc. etc. The only things that are mine are this particular plot and Demetri. =) Hope you enjoyed your special thank you chapter. Don't forget to review! =) NC****


	18. Baby Steps & Toddler Toys

****AN: Thanks so much for all of your great reviews =) I should give you guys thank you presents more often ;) Okay, so, here is Chapter 18 as requested. And don't forget to review! Happy Reading! NC****

Rephaim

Rephaim's eyes slowly drifted open, admiring the morning view. All of the sunsets in the world that he had seen did not compare in the slightest to the first moment of the vampyre morning in which he awoke to his Stevie Rae. Yes, _his_ Stevie Rae. She could be his now, and he hers. He had lips to kiss her with, warm skin for her to touch, completely human eyes for her to look into and express her every desire in a silent conversation.

The immortal had never felt so much joy as that produced by skin to skin contact with the red one. Slowly, ever slowly, he was beginning to learn about living. It was not the same "life" he had led at his father's right hand. No. This was truly a life, not merely existing. It was filled with secret glances, shy smiles, and hand holding. It was a concealed passion boiling beneath a once feathered surface.

Rephaim was mostly shocked; not only because of his new human appearance, but because he had not been forced to relinquish his wings. In the existence he had survived, everything had a price. Even the smallest of things. So to be able to be with the woman he adored and still get to fly: Rephaim wasn't sure what to think. He cherished every moment with Stevie Rae, because in his mind all things came with a price and he knew that one day he would lose his Stevie Rae. _That is how it works_, he sighed.

There was still that part of Rephaim that was hopeful. And yes, he knew what that emotion was now. He had learned it before when he was beaked and feathered. He had hoped for a chance to actually be with his red one. And now he had it. But looking at Stevie Rae, he lay trying to figure out a new emotion. It was an odd mixture of happiness, hope, fear, adoration, nervousness… _Could it be?_ He thought. Looking at his red one, his high priestess, his little red vampyre, his Stevie Rae; part of him suspected that he may love her.

Rephaim chuckled quietly. He had to admit, she had him in the palm of her hand. If Stevie Rae wanted the moon, he would fly up himself and drag it down to her. He looked back on Valentine's Day with her, remembering each individual smile like it was a new star being born.

Shortly after the warrior had brought him clothes, Rephaim sat on Stevie Rae's large bed sorting through the various pieces of tangled fabric. His father knew what all of these pieces of cloth were, but Rephaim had lived his entire existence with feathers. He did not need pants before.

Rephaim scoffed at the black shirt he held in his hand. He doubted that it would fit comfortably over his wings. And what were these? He held up a pair of short pants made of thin fabric. What was he supposed to do with them? Rephaim sighed. Why did being a human have to be so complicated?

Stevie Rae

My dream was interesting, to say the least. Truthfully, I didn't even think it was from my own subconscious. It's like suddenly my mind wanted to stroll down memory lane. Well, one memory. My unconscious mind was replaying Valentine's Day, starting from the moment I was standing outside my bedroom door, waiting for Rephaim to put some clothes on and stop giving Kramisha a heart attack.

_I could sense Rephaim's confusion despite the closed bedroom door between us. It suddenly occurred to me that he didn't really know how most of the clothes worked. I mean his probably seen them on his winged daddy but still…_

_I sighed. Teaching Rephaim how to put on clothes was definitely going to be awkward. I felt his emotions shift just before my knuckles rapped lightly on the wood of the door, "Rephaim? Are you ready?"_

_The doorknob turned beneath my hand and Rephaim opened the door wide. I sucked in a deep breath. He was absolutely gorgeous!_

_He stood before me in the faded denim jeans Stark had brought, and that was it. No shoes, no socks, no shirt; nothing but miles and miles of vertical hotness. Tight abs from flying trailed up to meet a hard chest. Muscular arms meet gentle hands, one of which he rubbed through his hair like a male magazine model._

_Speak, idiot! My mind screamed at me. And close your mouth, it added. I snapped my jaws closed before bringing my eyes back up to examine his face. He looked nervous, yet his brilliant ocean blue eyes sparkled at me like two diamonds amongst tan skin. "Um-you look great," I smiled, trying and failing to regain some composure._

_"It is the first time I have had to wear pants," he admitted._

_I coughed, "Yeah, well-uh-they look good on you."_

_"Thank you." We stood in the doorway for what felt like a long awkward lifetime before he finally interrupted, "If you are willing, I would like to spend today with you. You could say I have a surprise. If you would like to join me?"_

_His eyes and emotions expressed his hope and I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I'm up for that. Where we going?"_

_He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his, walking us towards the exit, "If I told you that, it would not be a surprise." We reached the grass just outside the doors and turned to me. Before I could say anything, I was swooped up in his arms bridal style._

_"What are you doing?" I asked as my feet dangled over his arm, nervously seeking the ground._

_"I am taking my Valentine's Day partner for a flight," he smiled down at me and kicked off from the ground. His wings beat lazily above us, as we drifted through the night sky. I could easily understand why he loved flying so much. It felt so free! I could feel the currents of the night drifting beneath my fingertips as the skimmed the unseen ocean of currents. Dark tendrils of power mixed with strong rivers of light forming in unseen eternal dance amongst the stars._

_My blood sang as we climbed higher, drinking in the energy the upper world fed us. I wasn't sure if it was his boost from the sky I was feeling or mine. I couldn't even tell where his exhilaration ended and mine began. Tonight, in the sky, we were a single entity. A solitary being with two parts. And I loved it._

_The energy, the freedom, it all pulsed through me. "Does it always feel like this?" I asked as we sped up. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck for good measure. I knew Rephaim wouldn't let anything happen to me or anything, but it was nice to be extra careful._

_We had been flying for a few minutes before I smelled it. A golden wheat field stretched out like a bronze ocean on the earth below us. Rephaim landed us in the middle of the field before setting me down. "What are we doing here? Not that I mind," I chuckled._

_"We are celebrating," he said simply as he pulled a black bag I hadn't noticed off his back. "And we are celebrating with beverages," he pulled out two pops and stuck his hand back in the bag, "and orange triangle chips," the red bag of Doritos came next, "and sandwiches, which I made myself." I smiled as he held up two sandwiches in zip-lock bags. I looked at him skeptically. He chuckled, "What? I learned many things from the odd fledglings."_

_I laughed and shook my head before gratefully accepting his ham and cheese sandwich. We spent hours laying in the field talking and laughing, learning more about each other. And I noticed that slowly I was falling for the immortal half man half bird before me._

_Man, I was getting to be more messed up than Z._

The haze in my brain was starting to wear off, and my eyes fluttered open to meet bright ocean blue ones. "Morning," I smiled and stretched before snuggling back into his chest. I was definitely going to miss the feathers, but I loved the taut muscular tan skin just as much.

"Good morning," he smiled and I noticed the mischievous twinkle dancing in his eyes. Before I could ask what he was thinking about, his head ducked tentatively down and gently pressed his curious lips against mine. His strong muscular arms wrapped hesitantly around my waist, pulling me into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck lacing my fingers through luscious dark hair at the base of his skull. His hands roamed my skin, feeling, touching for the first time. I ached for him; I wanted his hands everywhere and all at the same time. Rephaim's hand traveled down my arm, over my waist and down my thigh before sliding back up. I was reveling in the skin to skin contact, the friction his hands created on me. My mind was slowly drifting farther and farther away from me. I knew only raw passion, mixed with the elegant potency of love. Rephaim's hands skimmed just under the edge of my top and my brain snapped back into place.

I pulled my head back slowly, laying my forehead against the exposed skin of his chest. "Baby steps. Baby steps, Rephaim," I said as I tried to discreetly catch my breath.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, "Yes, baby steps seem logical. I fear that I may run out of air on one of these occasions. That would not be pleasant."

Zoey

The drums throbbed faster, pulsing like a heartbeat. My ancestors' raised voices sang out to me. They all circled around me, dancing, singing, celebrating. I was not the only one in the center. Beside me, Grandma Redbird remained as passive and gentle as ever. My mother stood behind me and beside her a man stood half in shadows. I took a step closer to this mystery man, curious as to his identity. Each step seemed to take me farther away, and the singing of my Cherokee ancestors grew in volume. _Seek the truth U-we-sti-a-g-ya._ Nyx's voice barely whispered above the celebrating song of my ancient family.

And just like that, my dream dissolved, leaving me to sigh and curl further into Stark. His chest bobbed beneath me as his light laughter pierced my haze, "Can never get enough of my body." His fingers danced at the edge of my face, gently pushing a loose strand of hair over my shoulder. He let his hand rest on my arm before sliding it down my side and across the skin of my back, pulling me closer. I felt his lips on my forehead and I slowly peeked open my eyes. "Morning gorgeous," He whispered.

"Good morn—" my voice was cut off as his lips capture mine. It was sweet and gentle, yet there still remained that silent passion beneath the calm of the storm. My hands twirled up into his hair, unintentionally moaning as his tongue coaxed its way into my mouth, engaging my own in a seductive dance. Stark's arms gripped my hips firmly before rolling us over so I straddled him His face suddenly turned confused and he looked over my shoulder at the wall behind me, "Z, what's that?" I turned and looked in the same direction.

"What's what?"

Stark gently nudged me off before getting up from the bed and padding silently to the dresser. My face turned blood red when I saw what he was talking about. "This," he held up the stuffed fish curiously. "He looks like a—"

"Hey," I interrupted, standing up from the bed and grabbing the stuffed animal before cuddling it to my chest, "don't be mean to Otis."

"Otis?" One eyebrow curved up, confused.

"Yes. Otis. Otis the Shish," I admitted bravely.

"Shish?" Stark's forehead scrunched.

I looked at my feet, "Yeah, I couldn't pronounce 'fish' when I was little. So it's Otis the Shish." I shrugged.

Stark burst out laughing and my head snapped up to glare at him. "What's so funny?" Stark continued his laughter, completely ignoring my question. "Let's go, Otis. We'll see how he enjoys making out with his pillows," I clutched Otis closer to my chest and stormed out of my bedroom before Stark could stop me. I let the door slam shut for extra measure. I started walking down the hallway before I realized I was still wearing yesterday's clothes and no shoes. I started to turn around and walk back to my room but decided against it. I didn't want it to look like I had given in.

I crossed my arms tighter over Otis and slid down the wall behind me. That's how he found me. The great, powerful, high priestess of the Tulsa House of Night: moping in the hallway like a three year old, with a stuffed animal, and yesterday's clothes. "Priestess? Is that you? Are you alright?" My head darted up, and my newest professor stood above me with a concerned look on his face. _Ah, hell! I look like an idiot!_

I mustered what was left of my dignity, "Yes, just sitting out here, enjoying the fresh air." I plastered a fake smile on my face to make my lie seem more convincing.

Demetri's eyebrows shot up skeptically, "Fresh air? In the hallway?" Maybe it would take more than a smile to make it believable. Demetri turned and sat down next to me, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what's really wrong?"

I looked over at the man beside me, who seemed a bit like a long lost friend, and sighed, "Just stupid relationship crap."

He smiled, allowing those two perfect dimples to pop into existence in the corner of his mouth, "Perhaps now would be the time to tell you of one of my gifts." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I have a special talent with bonds. You could say I almost have an affinity for them. Not only can I edit, create, or destroy bonds, but I can sense them. And I'm not talking just physical bonds but also emotional bonds. It's confusing to explain. Consider it a bit like oil and water. Say, just for this example that the two could mix together. If they were mixed together I could sense it. If I desired I could separate them, turning them back into oil and water instead of one being. It's not really something I use often. But occasionally I will get a request to have an imprint broken or something of that nature. But I can sense bonds, and I feel yours. It's strong but right now it seems to be a little loose. A bit like a clothesline that's not quite taut like it normally is." He looked into my eyes, willing me to unload my troubles.

I sighed, knowing in my soul that I could trust him, "It's Stark. He's making fun of my stuffed animal." Wow, that sounded really three year old.

But Demetri just smiled knowingly, "Ah, I see. And this Stark is…?"

"He's my…" my eyebrows scrunched together. What were we? I wasn't officially his girlfriend. I mean, yes I had been making out with him for a while now, but did that make me his girlfriend? No, that pretty much qualified me as a slut or easy… but definitely not a girlfriend. He was my warrior; I knew that much for sure. But something about that open girlfriend debate made me anxious.

I looked over to Demetri, who stilled smiled fatherly at me and I sighed, "I don't know. I should probably figure that out, huh?" He nodded, still smiling. I glanced down at the stuffed fish in my arms, "Come on, Otis. Let's go apologize." I stood up from the wall, when suddenly Demetri's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to my stuffed animal.

"What? Otis?" I held up the little fish. "I've had him for as long as I remember. I guess my mom gave him to me or something," I shrugged.

"Your mom? What was her name?" He asked. I could hear the strain he tried to hide in his voice.

"Um—Linda Heffer." I so didn't want to talk about her right now though. Or the evil step-loser. His face seemed to relax slightly before I said, "But that's her last name since she got married. Her old one was Redbird, like mine and my grandma's."

"Your grandma?"

Really? I thought this guy was impressively smart?

"Yes, Sylvia Redbird. She's my grandma." I smiled remembering the scent of the lavender farm and Grandma Redbird. "And a descendant of the Cherokee wise women," I added cheerfully, thankful to be away from the topic of my crappy parental units. Demetri's face was ghost pale. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head numbly, before smiling, "Yes, I—um—should probably go though. I don't want to be late for my first class." He jumped up from the floor and practically ran from the building.

I looked down at the stuffed fish in my arms, "Otis, please don't let him be a nut case." And with that I spun in my heel and head high, marched back to my room with Otis the Shish crushed to my chest.

****AN: Again, sorry it took so long. Also, my eighteenth birthday is Sunday, so do you think I could get reviews as presents? =) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to Review! NC****


	19. Revenge is Sweet

****AN: Another thank you chapter, for being such loyal readers and great reviewers =) Also, thank you for all of the birthday wishes! That being said: here is Chapter 19. Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

"I'm sorry I stormed off over something stupid like that," I apologized to Stark for the thousandth time. We were curled up in bed again, peacefully laying together in a jumbled mess of arms and legs. Stark chuckled and clutched me closer.

"How many times will I have to tell you this?" He laughed. "Z, it's not a big deal. I'm surprised we haven't fought sooner than this. That's what couples do. We fight, we laugh, we love, we forgive," Stark's lips pressed gently on the end of my nose. "Plus your hot when you're mad," he chuckled. "Your nose gets all scrunched up, and you blush, and you eyes are like fire. You're dangerous, but hot none the less." His hand reached up to cup my cheek. "Plus, I shouldn't have made fun of your childhood best friend," He laughed lightly.

Bringing Otis up only reminded me of Demetri's strange behavior. What freaked him out so much about Otis the Shish? He was a cute little stuffed animal and I had never seen another one like him anywhere else. Poor Otis was going to get a complex from atrocious behavior like that.

"Zoey?" I heard Stark's voice break through my revere. I looked up into daring brown eyes, filled with love and concern. "Where are you at?" His sweet voice lulled my worries away.

I sighed, closing my eyes contently and nuzzling into his rough palm, "I was just thinking about everything that's happened." I wasn't going to worry Stark if it wasn't necessary. I had no grounds to say that Demetri was secretly a bad guy. Although, with my luck I wouldn't be surprised. My history of guys-that-I-thought-were-good-but-weren't was extensive to say the least. Erik was a jealous asshat—not that he didn't have good reason to be, Loren looked like a sweet guy but really he was a lying no good manwhore—but that might have been a bit of a misunderstanding, and then there was Kalona who at first looked like a miserable and confused fallen angel looking for his second chance—ha! Yeah right! Okay so my history wasn't as bad as I thought; only one of those three turned out to be a true, high quality, award winning asshat.

"Speaking of everything that's happened," Stark's voice was strained and I opened my eyes, sensing the worry and fear through our bond.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw his forehead creased with worry and his eyes sad.

Stark seemed to choke on his words before he said, "Your phone rang when you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, you were so exhausted, so I answered it for you." He paused and took a deep breath, "Heath's parents called to invite you to the funeral tomorrow at eight AM."

I felt my heart break along its already torn edges at each word Stark spoke. How could I have let Heath slip my mind? Heath, who had loved me despite everything. Heath, who had died because of me, for me.

The vision that had filled my nightmares flashed through my mind again. Heath's body raised above the ground, Kalona's large hands on each side of his innocent face. Heath's eyes were wide and round with worry, but not a word was uttered from his lips. No begging, no pleading. Why would he do that to me? Why would he not at least fight for his life? Why did he give up on me? The final resounding crack of his neck echoed through my brain and the newly vacant catacombs of my heart reminding me constantly of what my selfishness had done.

I felt the tears forming as I looked back on the last few months of his life. Months he should have been out with his friends at the movies or getting something to eat. Months when he should have been dating a beautiful, normal, high school girl that made him happy. He should have been driving around in the daylight, not fighting dark immortals with his vampyre ex in the middle of the night. _You took that from him_, my mind whispered. _Here you lay, with the guy you love, while Heath lies in a morgue somewhere and you don't even bother to remember him. He's dead, his parents are watching their son be buried tomorrow because he's dead. They're going to cry and sob because their son is gone and it's because of you. You are the reason he's dead. You are to blame for this. At least remember that much about Heath as they lower him into the ground tomorrow and cover him with dirt. You owe him at least that much: the common decency to remember that _you_ are the only reason that he's not alive and happy today._

The voice tortured my brain and heart with its words. Each syllable was like driving a knife into the center of my heart and twisting it back and forth, rubbing violently at the edges. I remembered Heath trying to "bail me out" of the House of Night, not realizing that I would die if I left for long periods of time. And how on that night, I drank from him, forming the bond that would eventually end his life. If only I hadn't have drank from him, he would still be alive today. And if I hadn't have re-imprinted with him after Loren, he definitely would have been alive today. He wasn't happy without me, but I didn't give him time to be happy. I remembered the girl who was flirting with him when I saw him at Charlie's Chicken. Who knows? Maybe she was the girl he was supposed to be with. And if it wasn't for me, she might have made him happy. But no, I wanted him in my life, so I let myself drink from him again. The voice was right. I had killed Heath.

If I hadn't have killed him, Heath would be on his way to OSU to play pro-football like he had always dreamed. He would have found a nice, pretty girl and settled down, maybe would have had two kids and a dog. He would have grown old with grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Maybe Heath would have sat on the front porch when he was ninety, telling his grandkids about his vampyre ex-girlfriend and "the good old days". He would have told them about his days as a quarterback and the day he met his wife. But no, Heath won't be telling any grandkids anything. Because he's gone. _You were too busy using him as a refrigerator to notice you were destroying his life_, the traitorous voice whispered. My throat emitted one strangled sob and I realized the tears were already running freely down my face and dripping onto Stark.

Stark didn't say anything, he knew me well enough to know that I would just have to ride out this storm. He held me close, letting me cry all of my tears away, rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back. I was snotting all over myself and bawling for who knows how long before my eyes grew heavy from crying and I began to drift off with a few hiccups.

"I know," Stark whispered as he tucked me under his chin protectively. "It'll be alright, you'll see. Everything will get better." I hoped with all of my heart that he was right.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes quickly before looking up to my warrior, "We have to go, class started an hour ago for the students and I still have a teacher to replace."

Stark merely nodded and picked me up from the bed, carrying me to the closet. "What shall we wear today, my lady?" He asked, clearly trying to cheer me up.

I faked a chuckle, hiccupping on the last remnants of my tears before pointing to a white button up shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans, "Those, you should wear those." I would play along, and at least pretend to be happy. The blood on my hands was my burden to bear, I shouldn't be punishing Stark with its weight as well. _Why not? You didn't mind ruining Heath's happiness_, the monstrous voice whispered. _Shut up!_ I yelled at it, trying not to dissolve into tears again.

Stark, still gazing at the clothes I had randomly pointed at, looked at me skeptically before nodding, "As you wish, my lady." His smile suddenly turned calculating and he set me in the chair in the corner of our closet. "I will wear those but you have to wear this," he dug through the clothes hanging up and finally emerged with a red v-neck blouse and black short skirt. I chuckled and shook my head. Typical Stark.

He set the clothes aside and assumed my favorite cocky grin before placing his hands on both sides of my chair. "Please?" He whispered before bringing his face closer to mine. His hard lips hovered above my own, gently brushing against them as he spoke, "For me?" His lips pressed slightly closer. I could taste his breath; feel his lips as they gently provoked mine.

Eyes barely open, I nodded my head slightly, murmuring, "Okay."

His lips moved a fraction of an inch closer before Stark chuckled and pulled back. "Thanks. I'm going to get changed so I'll be ready in a few minutes." I watched his shoulder blades shake as he chuckled, retreating to the bathroom with his shirt and jeans.

Urh! I wanted to throw something at him! _He had done that on purpose!_ I mentally raged. I was nothing but a bunch of hyperactive nerves with no release. He had done this just to torture me! I heard Stark chuckle in the bathroom, probably listening to the tangled mess of my emotions.

That's alright, my face took on its own calculating smile as I thought out my plan. Revenge would be sweet. I grabbed the skirt and blouse and quickly changed my clothes. Arranging myself on the bed was a little more awkward. I wanted to look completely innocent, but so far, all I had managed was Playboy bunny slash porn star.

By the time Stark walked back into our bedroom, I had on just enough make up and my hair was perfectly positioned with one section over my shoulder. He seemed to pause as he caught sight of me standing by the window in high stiletto heels from Italy. "What took you so long?" I put a purr into my voice and stalked closer. My lips hovered just above his as he stared silently down at me.

"You look gorgeous," he finally whispered.

I smiled my own cocky smile before capturing his lips with my own. I battled his tongue, while letting my hands roam freely across his body. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, undoing each button agonizingly slow, before trailing my hands across his chest. My lungs ached for air, and I released his lips only to move to his throat. I kissed my way down his throat to his chest and my hands found their way to the button of his pants. Leisurely, I lowered the zipper to his pants as his arms wrapped around me and hugged me closer. My abdomen pressed against his lower area, teasing and taunting him. Our bodies rocked against each other, each daring the other. My teeth nicked a spot on his neck, letting the blood flow freely as he pitched his hips against my frame and clutched my body tighter. I felt and heard the low moan escaped his lips as I slowly licked the small cut on his neck and a tiny wave of pleasure rolled through him. Smiling against his skin, the goose bumps rose on him, only tempting me further. I licked his hard tan skin again, feeling him shudder against my body. "Zoey," he whispered with his eyes half shut.

I licked the wound shut and stepped out of his arms. I made it to the door before he broke out of his trance. "Are you coming?" I asked. It took all of my will power not to roll with laughter. Stark stood completely disheveled before me, with his shirt entirely unbuttoned and his jeans slipping down his waist, mouth hanging wide open. I had done an excellent job of giving him sex hair and the small scar was still visible on the skin of his neck. Stark had still yet to say anything so I just shrugged nonchalantly and opened the door, "Alright, well, see you after class then." I waved and closed the door behind me.

I made it out of the professors' building before I burst into laughter, tears of mirth rolling freely down my face from the corners of my eyes. Ah, revenge is definitely sweet. The vision of Stark rolled through my mind again and a fresh wave of laughter emerged. The look on his face was priceless! I had to admit, I was enjoying this little 'love game' we had going on with each other. I clutched at the stitch in my chest as my laughter grew with the thoughts of new possibilities. "Having fun?" A deep warm voice penetrated my laughter and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I froze, dreading the owner of the voice resonating from behind me.

"I _was_," I let all my hatred pour into my tone as I turned to face my enemy. Kalona walked towards me, one hand outstretched to cup my cheek where Stark's had been minutes ago. I took two steps back causing him to halt his movements and his eyes to flash dangerously. "Stay away from me," I hissed through clenched teeth. Kalona ignored my warning and in a movement so fast it was a blur, captured me in his arms. The cold hard passion from his skin soaked through my barriers destroying my power to fight. His voice still laced with anger, he hissed his words on the skin of my neck, just below my ear, "Remember, you are _mine_, my A-ya. And you will come when I call. You _belong_ to me." I tried to gather all of my will power, I tried to summon spirit, but his cold touch had me defenseless.

"Please," I shut my eyes and whimpered as his hand slid down my body.

He assumed I was asking for the something else and whispered, "In time, my love, but not just yet." He nipped at my neck and I felt the first of my tears roll down my cheek. I was powerless, disabled against him. Never before had I felt as weak as I did now. Kalona gathered my unresponsive body up in his arms and strode off towards the castle, taking massive, gaping steps. I tried thought-messaging Stark, but Kalona's power over me was too great. I was hopeless.

Kalona carried me past classrooms filled with unsuspecting students and up a flight of stairs before I realized where we were going. My office door slammed open before he set me down and locked it behind us. When he turned towards me I knew I was screwed. Pure lust resonated in his dark eyes, threatening to spill over and consume me. "I tire of this game you play. It is done and I claim you as my own," His voice growled with anger. I backed away from his approach, bumping into a chair before I managed to place the desk between us. He seemed amused by this and the thought was only reassured when he chuckled, rustling his wings of black onyx, and said in his deep ancient voice, "Why do you attempt to hide, my A-ya? There is no place on this earth where I cannot reach you." I suddenly understood why I couldn't resist him. Before, when he had been reaching to Zoey, I had been able to fight him. But now, he targeted A-ya's soul within me. _Zoey_ was the gifted vampyre High Priestess, _A-ya_ was powerless.

"S-S-Stay away from me," I tried to fight against my bonds. Kalona only grew more angered and before I knew it, my body was smashed against the wall behind me. My lungs burned for air, and my hands clawed out at the blurred shapes in front of me, fighting the spots that erupted in front of my eyes.

I felt his breath on my face as he spoke, and realized that it was his large hand wrapped around my throat, constricting my wind pipe, "I have said I am done. And that is it. You. Are. Mine." To reinstate his point, he carried me to the chamber just off my office where Loren had been held captive, and threw me on the bed.

I gasped in air like a drowning man, desperately clinging to it while I had it. And sure enough, Kalona covered my body with his own and captured my lips in a kiss that promised death or torture. A-ya was rejoicing in me, while Zoey's soul screamed and kicked, fighting against the ancient woman and her lover.

"Please, go away," I begged, closing my eyes and hoping it was a nightmare as his lips trailed a cold hard path down my skin. "Please," my voice cracked as I whimpered. Kalona pulled my hands above my head, pinning the there, before hiking up the edges of my skirt. _Nyx, help me please_, I silently prayed.

_This can't be happening. Oh, please, Nyx, save me. _My mind continued to beg my goddess, while my mouth begged my enemy. "Please, Kalona, please don't do this to me." My tears ran freely now, coating my face and dripping onto the pillow below me. Kalona ignored my protests and trailed up my body capturing my lips again.

The silent battle of wills ensued within me; Zoey yelling a buffet of obscenities at the triumphant A-ya within. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter as his rough hands made their way across my chest, clutching and grabbing at forbidden fruit. I thought of Stark, and the way I had tortured him this morning and how he had tortured me. I thought about all the chaste kisses and the loving embraces that we had shared over the past. I thought about the dream I had had of the future. It was all just that now, a dream. I would not live to see another day with Stark as long as Kalona was around. The vision of me carrying Stark's child while he lovingly held me close was quickly brought to the forefront of my mind and my tears grew in intensity. I had to fight. Somehow, someway, I had to find a way to fight this winged immortal before me.

I racked my brain as Kalona continued his forbidden exploration of my skin. My dream from last night popped into my head and I realized my solution. A-ya was fighting vampyre Zoey, but she wouldn't be able to equal the power of my ancestors: the wise women who had created her. I brought the dream to the center of my mind, focusing on the heavy beat of the drum. The raised voices of my ancestors cursed through my veins, speeding up and increasing my strength. _Help! Kalona! Room off my office!_ I yelled out to Stark. I felt the power drain from that small message. The vampyre Zoey and Cherokee Zoey had always worked hand in hand. Without one, the other would not sustain my strength.

The winged immortal moved his hands south of my waist, gripping my hips in preparation for the motions to follow. I whimpered as he nipped the skin on my neck. "My A-ya, do not fight what is meant to be," he growled, all of his impatience floating over my skin.

"I am not A-ya," I spat in his face, twisting my head away from him.

I gasped for air as his large hand wrapped around my throat again. His fingers crushed against my skin, forming bruises. I felt the pressure build up in my nose and ears and spots erupted in my vision as my lungs screamed. My hands flew up to his and tried feebly to pull him off. _This is it,_ I thought as my vision started to fade. _After all I've been through, I'm finally going to die._

The door to the small chamber suddenly flew open and I heard the invader yell, "No!" Whoever it was, it wasn't my warrior. Through the dark haze shielding my eyes I watched the unknown man hurl his body against my attacker, knocking them both into the wall. The pressure released from my neck and I fell quickly into darkness.

****AN: So…? Comments? Questions? Concerns? All reviews are appreciated. =) Thanks! NC****


	20. Playing with Fire

****AN: Wow, first I would like to say thank you to everybody who has added me or this piece to their favorites and those of you who have taken the time to review. I never really thought when I started this that I would make it to twenty chapters or the 60,000 plus words this currently is, so this is definitely an amazing feeling. Add to it the one hundred plus reviews you all have given that have encouraged me to write more and made me a chuckle every now and then and I'm in complete writer's bliss. So, here's to you: Chapter 20. Happy Reading! NC****

Stevie Rae

Rephaim was a problem. That, I was one hundred percent sure about. He was devious, underhanded, and sneaky. I couldn't trust him. I looked over at him, sitting innocently beside me and I just wanted to… to… urh!

I tried adjusting myself in my seat, pushing myself just a little farther away. But no, Rephaim's strong warm hand was still there, ghosting on the top of my leg. His tan index finger drew vague little circles into my skin and I was trying desperately to focus on what the professor was saying.

I had to hand it to Z. This guy really did know Vamp Soc. It wasn't the same as Neferet's lectures. It was lacking that "I'm-not-sure-why-I'm-paying-attention-but-I-am" feeling. I was enraptured by his lecture. He made being a vamp seem somewhat more exciting and not as morbid and power hungry as the average Neferet speech. That is, he was making vampirism seem more exciting when Rephaim was distracting me. He was going to get me caught, and he knew it.

My eyes narrowed. He was good at these games. I chuckled internally, releasing what I had to do. This was my last day in class anyway. Tomorrow I took up the mantle as official red High Priestess. As if somehow the fancy title and desk made it any more official. And how it's somehow supposed to be an honor—despite the knowledge that I'm the only female red adult vamp in existence. But hey, they're some big boots to fill anyway. And it was high time I cowboy up liked I'd been saying to everyone else.

I had big plans for the red fledglings of our vamp society. Like saving lives. I had been searching for Neferet's potion or whatever, that she was using to change the fledglings. I figure all fledglings should have the option to live. Looking back, I'm glad Neferet drugged me. I wouldn't still be here with Rephaim, Z, Damien, the twins… heck, I would even go as far to say I'm glad I'm alive and Aphrodite is still in my life. Yeah, I'm that happy to be alive.

I wasn't going to consider this as an option at first—seeing as how hard it is to get the fledglings to re-find their humanity. But so far, Nicole's two cronies have both returned to the light side with their humanity reinstated. So I was willing to put in the effort. I figured I'd make it the individual fledgling's choice though. Almost like a DNR or Do Not Resuscitate. They could choose that, should they reject the change in the future, to join Nyx or begin the struggle as a red fledgling.

My thoughts returned as Rephaim's circle traced just a little farther up my leg and I groaned internally. _Time for payback, _I thought happily. I smiled and lightly placed my hand on his thigh before squeezing gently. I saw his face turn bright red as I slipped my hand up just a fraction of an inch and began to trace my fingers in circles on his skin. _Ha! Not so nice when someone does it to you is it?_ I smiled victoriously. I kept my eyes pinned to the front of the classroom but even as Professor Evans turned around, I knew we had been caught.

He was mid lecture on an ancient Chinese vamp who was emperor when he soundly stopped talking and his eyes went wide. He spun around quickly, throwing his book on the desk and bolting out the door yelling, "Stevie Rae's in charge!" over his shoulder. And all I could think was "What the hell was that?"

Stark

I don't know how long I stood gaping at the closed wooden door in front of me. All that I knew was that Zoey had just completely driven me up a wall and now I was unintentionally clinging to the damn metaphorical ceiling. _She did it on purpose_, my mind hissed. My thoughts drifted back, immersing me in the near memory of her voice, her hands, her skin, her smell.

My mind's eye watched as her delicate fingers slowly undid each individual button, nearly driving me to insanity. My skin burned where ever she touched and each cell, each nerve in my body ached for her to touch me more. I circled her small body with my arms; almost as if to tell the world that she was mine and mine alone. Her hips battered against mine like waves in a storm, cresting against me, forcing my blood to pump rapidly in my veins. I wanted her, I needed her. Desire fanned out like fire across my body as she explored her way around my terrain. Her soft gentle lips burned a hot trail down my neck while her fingers splayed out across my exposed chest. I gasped as she gentle bit down on my neck, letting the tiniest drop of blood ooze out. Agonizingly slow, Zoey's nimble fingers grasped my zipper and released me. I moaned, deep from within my throat, and sucked another breath to the base of my lungs as her tongue darted out to my small wound. Pleasure filled me, shaking me from the core of my body outwards. My skin tingled and the goose bumps rose on my arms. I moaned her name and clutched her tighter as she tentatively licked my wound again. Another loud moan escaped from my lips against my will and I let my hands travel up the back of her silk shirt just to feel more of her skin on mine.

My eyes were closed and at first I didn't release that her hands had left me. But when the warmth was suddenly gone, I opened my eyes to find her standing with one hand on the door knob looking as if the whole thing hadn't even happened. She smiled, a devilish seductive grin, before quirking one perfect eyebrow up and asking, "Are you coming?" I saw the whisper of laughter attempting to break free from her soft lips and reeled in her powerful emotions that overcame me. They all told me her secret. The one I should have known already. She had done it on purpose, as revenge for my little closet scene.

I heard my mom's voice in my head, _"If you play with fire son, you're going to get burned." _I hadn't gotten burned, I'd been disintegrated. And the sad part is… I enjoyed every second of it. Zoey shrugged her shoulders and with an, "Alright, well, see you after class," and a smile; she was out the door. I stood there for what seemed like hours. Lips still unmoving, eyes still on the door she had closed behind her; my mind was reeling. I couldn't form a complete mental sentence, finish a thought. I didn't know how much time had passed before my mind finally engaged and did what it should of done when she first walked out the door. Plot. I was busy contemplating revenge, with my jeans still unbuttoned and shirt still undone, when I felt it. _Fear. Confusion. Pain. Anger._

My warrior instincts immediately went into overdrive. My soul sought out hers and I tried thought-messaging Zoey. _Z? Are you okay? _No answer. My body turned hyper-alert and I was in full warrior mode. I zipped up my jeans and made quick work of the buttons of my shirt. I had my shoes tied and was out the door in seconds. I had to find Zoey, but I couldn't just barge in where ever she was if it wasn't an emergency. I followed my warrior instincts and took off at a jog in the direction of the pull, keeping my thoughts on her emotions.

_Z, where are you?_ I thought-messaged her. Still nothing. I picked up my pace, running towards the main building and throwing the doors open.

I moved quickly passed rooms filled with innocent fledglings, directing my footsteps towards the media center. She couldn't really be in danger in the library could she?

I felt her emotions strike me with staggering force and the echo of Zoey's voice shocked the hell out of me. _Help! Kalona! Room off my office! _Her voice was weak and I could barely hear it as it shot across the distance to me. I took off running full speed towards her office. I definitely didn't expect to see what I found.

When I threw the door open, the first thing I noticed was the two men fighting in the corner of the room. A tall, muscular, brown haired, blue eyed adult vamp with swirling tattoos consisting of knots, wrestled with the large, winged, immortal Kalona. I watched as the vamp threw his fist into Kalona's jugular and Kalona gripped him and slammed him into the wall. My eyes wandered from the fight to the bed and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Zoey's broken frame lay half on the bed, half dangling towards the floor; looking no more alive than I would be should she be dead. Her pale face was being consumed by blossoming bruises and her once olive skin was now a sick pale, almost translucent, color. Dripping down from her forehead in stark contrast with her ashen face, was the most succulent smelling blood I had ever had the pleasure to come into contact with. My mouth watered for an instant before I realized what was going on. _Focus! _ My mind screamed at me.

I ran to Zoey first, checking to make sure she was still alive. As I watched her chest slowly rise and fall in short breaths, I started to breathe a little easier. But as my eyes traveled up her ruined clothes to the long deep bruises on her neck and the gashes along her limbs, I felt my blood boil. I turned to the unsuspecting Kalona and flung myself at him roaring; letting feral instinct take over me. I ripped and clawed at every inch of him, savagely biting at his throat and tearing away at his wings. It wasn't long before the two of us—myself and the adult vamp—overpowered the immortal. Without warning, Kalona, desperate for his own survival, flung us both against the opposite wall and dove through the window, shattering the glass.

I watched through the haze of red that covered my eyes in anger as he flew off to who knows where. The one thing I did know? He would not survive our next encounter. I would personally see to that promise. I ran over to Zoey and scooped her up in my arms. I had to get her to a doctor and fast. "Here, let me help," the vamp ran to the door and held it open for me.

"Thanks. Now do you mind telling me who the hell you are?" I ran down the halls with him close behind, clutching Zoey's body close to my chest to keep from jostling her.

"Demetri Evans," he finally said. "I'm the new Vamp Soc professor."

"Nice to meet you, Professor Evans," Sarcasm heavily coated my voice as I whipped around a corner before bursting through the doors to the school. The grass crunched beneath my feet as I ran across the grounds to the infirmary.

"Mind telling me who you are?" He asked as he caught up to me.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Stark. I'm Zoey's warrior."

I saw his expression morph in my peripheral vision. His eyes went round and his jaw dropped slightly before he asked, "How long have you been her warrior?"

I shrugged, "Not long, I guess." I sighed and sadly looked down at Zoey's beaten face, "As you can tell, I'm pretty new at it."

"She'll be okay," he murmured, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than me. Demetri held the door to the infirmary open and I strode in and placed Zoey gingerly on one of the soft beds.

"Oh, goddess! What happened?" One of the new healers came out of the back office, quickly running her hawk-eyes over Zoey's battered body. I looked at her somewhat frazzled expression and realized the most she had ever seen was a few stomach viruses or maybe a fledgling after rejecting the change. But nothing that compared to the torn and beaten remnants of the beautiful woman on the bed before me.

"Kalona attacked her," I answered as I gripped Zoey's unmoving hand tighter. The woman nodded and placed her hands on each side of Zoey's head before closing her eyes. We were all silent for a moment, placing all of our attention on the healer before us. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, examining Zoey from within. When she finally opened her eyes and removed her hands, her face held a small smile.

"She's lost a lot of blood from the wound on her forehead and some of the deep lacerations on her arms and legs. She'll need more of it. I'll see if we have a match for her in the back, if not we'll have to administer it orally and hope for the best." I nodded my head and she continued, moving her hands to Zoey's pale face, "Let me check her blood type."

"It's AB positive," Demetri whispered. The woman stopped mid motion, her hands half held out to Zoey's head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"One hundred percent," the professor whispered. The nurse nodded and went off to the back room to find the blood.

Before I could ask the question I was dying to know the answer to, a small fragile voice below me beat me to it. "How did you know that?" Zoey asked, her eyes barely open.

I leaned down close to her and pressed my lips on her filled in crescent, "Shhhh… It's alright; hold on to your strength. We can talk about this later when your better." I thought that maybe I had won for once. But no, Zoey wouldn't be the girl I loved if she wasn't headstrong and determined.

"No, I have enough strength to know. How do you know what my blood type is?" She stared straight into Demetri's eyes. The power of her stubborn hazel orbs facing off against will.

In the end, Zoey won, but I'm not sure even she was expecting what she heard. Demetri finally sighed and rubbed one bronze hand through his thick black hair before answering, "Because your blood type has been AB positive since the day you were born in St. John Broken Arrow Hospital weighing seven pounds and nine ounces and your mother decided to name you Zoey Elizabeth." Zoey just stared in complete shock at the man before her. "It's been AB positive since the day you came home from the hospital and I gave you that fish. It's been AB positive since the day you first said shish, and the first day you walked, and the first time you fell. It's been AB positive for as long as I've been you're father," he announced.

I looked back and forth from Zoey to Demetri like it was a game of tennis. I felt Zoey's emotions as they reached out to me. _Shock. Anger. Confusion._ But she said nothing, just remained completely impassive. As if things weren't complicated enough?

****AN: Don't forget to review! Thanks! NC****


	21. Otis Tells the Truth

****AN: Two chapters in one day! =) I do not own the House of Night, any of its characters, or affiliates. The House of Night series belongs, of course, to PC and Kristin Cast. Only the plot and Demetri are mine. Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

The pain in my aching body was nearly unbearable. I slowly drew in another ragged breath reveling in the pain that meant I was alive. My air passages felt raw, like they had been scoured with a Brillo pad. Eyes still closed, I tested my limbs, trying to move my fingers and limbs to check for damage. I tightened the muscles in each, focusing on the feeling. Everything seemed somewhat in order, I think. I tried thinking back to remember what happened.

My memory zoned back to Stark and I in our room silently tormenting each other and then fast forwarded to this moment. _One step at a time, Zoey, _I thought to myself. My brain fuzzed out as a nauseous feeling overtook me. I was suddenly in motion, moving against my will. The rocking movement was rattling my stomach and threatening to make me vomit all of its contents.

"Oh goddess! What happened?" An unfamiliar female voice penetrated my thoughts and my body became still. My head faded out and I heard the distant murmuring of a male vamp. The voice sounded so familiar. I couldn't make out the words. It was like listening to someone talk underwater, you could hear it but it was all a blur.

I felt two cold hands press gently against each side of my head and then she appeared. A female vamp, most likely the owner of the previous voice, with long, wavy, mouse brown hair and storm grey eyes stared at me from within my thoughts. Wing tattoos covered the majority of her face, one curving down each side from her crescent mark to the tip of her chin. She smiled at me as I felt her thoughts probing through my body. Just before she disappeared she covered her heart with her fist and bowed to me.

Just after she vanished from my thoughts, I heard the murmuring of her voice and felt her cold hands leave me. Slowly, my mind returned and I could make out her words. "…deep lacerations on her arms and legs. She'll need more of it. I'll see if we have a match for her in the back, if not we'll have to administer it orally and hope for the best." There was silence for a moment before she said, "Let me check her blood type."

"It's AB positive," a deep masculine voice whispered. I cracked my eyes open wearily to look at the man who somehow knew my blood type. I mean, it's a bit stalker-ish. Demetri's face loomed above me, worry etched into each of his angular features.

"Are you positive?" the healer asked.

"One hundred percent," my new professor whispered. The medical vamp nodded, her mouth nothing more than a tight line, and moved out of my vision, probably to get the blood I needed.

Just as she disappeared around the corner I opened my mouth, "How did you know that?" I tried desperately to keep my eyes open. I was going to stay awake until I got answers.

Stark's face swam in my vision, "Shhhh… It's alright; hold on to your strength. We can talk about this later when your better." But I shrugged off his guidance. I was stubborn and I needed to know this. My instincts were telling me that I needed to know this. It was like everything in my life had join together to bring me to this second, this exact time, so I could hear what he had to say. I needed to fight for it.

"No, I have enough strength to know. How do you know what my blood type is?" I stared in to the hazel eyes of the powerful man beside me, willing him to give me my answer. A silent battle seemed to ensue in the space between us; building and sliding around the spectrum of balance. I would not be the first to look away. I knew how this worked, and the person who looked away first: always lost the battle.

My fact was proven when Demetri's eyes broke contact with mine and one tan hand pulled nervously through his dark black hair. He sighed and looked me in the eyes again before saying, "Because your blood type has been AB positive since the day you were born in St. John Broken Arrow Hospital weighing seven pounds and nine ounces and your mother decided to name you Zoey Elizabeth." I felt my entire body freeze as he spoke. Those details, those small miniscule tiny details; nobody knew them but myself, my mother, and of course Grandma Redbird. And they were all exactly right. I had weighed exactly seven pounds and nine ounces and my middle name—which I spoke to no one, with the exception of Heath—was Elizabeth after my father's mother. Which begged the question: how did he know these details I had so carefully kept hidden? _Why_ did he know these details? "It's been AB positive since the day you came home from the hospital and I gave you that fish. It's been AB positive since the day you first said shish, and the first day you walked, and the first time you fell. It's been AB positive for as long as I've been you're father," he announced.

To say I was shocked was the biggest understatement of the century. I should have known. I should have been able to guess by now. I remembered the stunned look on his face when he spotted Otis, the conversation that soon ensued afterwards, his questions about my family, his ghost pale face as he ran out. I looked at his face and saw in them my own stubborn hazel eyes, my dark black hair, the nose, all of it was reflected in my appearance. I took it all in without uttering a single word. I didn't want to admit it, but the evidence was staring at me straight in the face.

"Why?" I finally asked, anger soaking my words like gasoline to be ignited. Demetri looked at me confused, before asking, "Why what?"

"Why did you abandon us? Your family. Remember?" His eyes turned sad and I carried on, "Well, here let me refresh your memory: there's of course my mom, you'll remember her I'm sure. And then there's my older sister. Yeah, she's kind of a slut now. And my younger brother. You can buy him video games for Christmas because that's all he ever does. I'm assuming you are planning on coming around for Christmas now right? Cause we're all a big old happy family now. Oh, wait. That's right, I forgot to mention the step-loser: mom's new religious zealot husband who turned her into a Desperate Housewife of freaking Wisteria Lane!" I screamed. Demetri seemed to flinch at each of my words individually, sadness coating his eyes.

He turned slowly to Stark, "May I have a word alone with Zoey please?" Stark turned to me and I heard his thoughts in my head, _Z? Do you want me to go or stay? _

I thought about it for a small second. I knew I was going to have to have this conversation eventually so I sighed and nodded my head, sending, _Yes, but stay close please? _Stark mentally chuckled at me and leaned down to briefly kiss my forehead before bowing and walking out the door.

Demetri pulled a chair over to my bed and sat down so his arms were resting next to me. "What all has your mother told you about me?" he asked.

I thought back, trying to remember her mentioning him, "Not a lot. Just that you left when I was little. Not that she has room to talk."

Demetri quirked one brow at me and I just shook my head. "It's not important," I mumbled.

He looked at me sadly before continuing, "I'm sorry, Zoey. For the life you've had to live. If I would have known…" He sighed. "I didn't know that you mother was married when I met her. I knew about you, which is the sad part. But I guess there is no changing the past." He paused and grasped my hand, "Zoey, when I met you mother I was a newly changed vamp looking to see the world. I had stopped back through Tulsa just long enough to visit the school here and speak to the High Priestess about getting a job offer. Unfortunately, it had been filled the week prior and the woman later became the High Priestess. You, of course, know the woman who got the job."

"Neferet," I whispered thinking back to all of her lectures and wondering how things might have been different if the vamp sitting beside me had only applied for the job a week or two earlier.

Demetri nodded grimly and continued his story, "I didn't plan to hang around too long after that, but that's when I met her." His hazel eyes glazed over as he focused on a scene in the past, "I was visiting a lavender farm one of the locals happened to mention while I was in Utica Square. I found out later that the local who told me about it, actually owned it. A descendent of the Cherokee wise women, Sylvia Redbird's stories entranced me. It's what got me so addicted to my people's history. Hearing the stories of her ancestors made me curious about my vampyre ancestors. We were both sitting on the front porch of the lavender farm when a car pulled up and your mother stepped out. If I was entranced before, I was completely captured then. She was young, vibrate, beautiful. One thing led to another of course and before I knew it I was head over heels for her. But that's when he came back into her life. I had known about her first husband and how he left her with their only child to fend for themselves. So you can tell I was surprised when he reappeared in her life and she accepted him back with open arms."

"And you left?" I asked sadly.

Demetri lowered his head shamefully and mumbled, "Yes. I was so angry I packed my bags and was on the west coast by the next day. I never heard from your mother after that."

"She never told me," I whispered. I knew I had to apologize, "I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. I can't blame you for something you didn't know about."

"It's okay," he ruffled my hair. "But let me tell you something. I've got seventeen years of Dad-time to make up." He chuckled, "So, let's start with the boy. Who the heck is he and why is he kissing my daughter?" I laughed along with him, feeling like for the first time in my life since the step-loser, I had a real loving parent.

****AN: So? What do you think? Leave a review and tell me! It is greatly appreciated. =) Thanks! NC****


	22. War Council

****AN: I apologize for how long I've been away. Unfortunately, my computer crashed and took all of my chapters with it. I had planned on going back through and fixing the errors in them. I'm working to try and retrieve them, but until then I apologize for any errors in the prior chapters. But onto a happier topic: Chapter 22. Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

I should have known that since Kalona was back, my nightmares would also return. In reality, I hadn't even thought about it until I found my dream self standing atop a tower overlooking a serene beach. The white halter dress I wore fluttered in the light breeze as I placed my hand on the short wall in front of me. I watched as the sun slowly sank beneath the ocean line. It was supposed to be beautiful, a scene to behold. To me, it merely looked like what my mind was trying to hide: the end was coming. Whose? I wasn't quite sure yet. As if to reaffirm this silent thought, the deep chilled voice I knew too well stretched out over the stone tower to plunge into my ear and ooze down my spine like melting ice. "When will you realize that you will always return to me? That you belong to me?" Kalona's low masculine words reached my ears a mere seconds before his hands gently grabbed on to my shoulders.

Part of me wanted to give in. Fine, you win; and then I was done worrying. Kalona could give me a lot in life. Fancy clothes and a castle at least. I was never really the girl to play princess but I could learn to love it. I sighed. No. There was no way I would ever do that and I knew it. Pretending it now, even in my little twisted dream world, was a joke. Common sense rejoined my body as Kalona pressed his lips to my neck. It was brief, but it was enough to remind me of everything I had been fighting. I jerked out of his grasp and spun to face him hoping that it would be the last time I had to look into those dark captivating eyes or immortal beauty before me. I knew I was practically wishing on stars, but one can always hope their arch enemy will magically poof away.

My fists balled at my sides and my body turned rigid. "Don't touch me," I hissed between clenched teeth before storming off towards the stairwell that would take me, hopefully, away from him. I heard a whoosh of air and my hair danced crazily in the sudden powerful breeze before Kalona stood in my path yet again.

"And where do you think _you_ are going?" His icy tone emphasized the

'you' part like I was no longer worthy of a name, a malicious smile spreading eagerly across his perfect face.

"_I_-" pointing towards myself, I laced my voice with equal coolness and heavily stressed the 'I' just to irritate him. "-am leaving," I pointed towards the door. As I moved to side step, Kalona positioned himself directly in my path, crossing his arms over his massive chest and affectively blocking my exit. Of course, he wasn't going to let me just walk out. No. That would be too simple. I rolled my eyes and tried to move around him, but again he stepped in my path. "Real mature for an immortal," I pulled my hands up in front of me to summon the elements when he grabbed a hold of my wrists and yanked me against his stone body.

He laughed, low and malevolent, "I don't think so. You may not have noticed, _love_, but there is no one here to protect you."

"You may not have noticed, _asshat_, but I hardly need protecting. I know your tricks by now." I wrenched my right hand free, pulled it back and fisted it, before letting it fly. Kalona released me with a loud pained cry. He clearly hadn't anticipated me punching him in face. But, goddess that had felt good!

"Like I said," I paused to admire my work. Kalona's nose dripped blood, the red liquid running down his face_. I hope I broke it_, I thought gleefully. "I don't need protecting," I finally finished.

"You will," he snapped. "There will come a time where I will no longer care in what condition you come to me." He spit the blood out of his mouth and took a step towards me.

"I guess I'll just have to make sure that you're not alive long enough for that time to come," I glanced around searching for some sort of exit, but no such luck. _Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way._ I spun away from Kalona and ran the short distance across the tower.

Kalona guessed my intentions and took flight, trying to catch me. But it was too late. I launched myself off the parapet, throwing my body into the empty air and letting it plummet towards the rocks below. _Please goddess, don't let me die! _I thought as my body continued to hurtle towards the ground instead of me waking up. Feet from the rocks I squeezed my eyes closed and moments later, felt the pain erupt as my body smacked hard on the ground.

"Z?" I heard Stark's voice and felt my body shaking. "Z, are you alright? Hello?" I felt a light tapping on my forehead, "Anybody home?"

"Ouch," I managed to mumble. Eyes barely open, I looked up into Stark's face. The tight line of his mouth, made it evident that he was barely controlling his laughter.

He didn't manage to contain it for long. "Beds are dangerous for you. Maybe we should stick to an air mattress?"

I glared playfully, "It's not the bed that's the problem. It's the distance to the floor."

Stark chuckled before continuing, "Yes, and the pillows will have to go too. They like to smother people. And while we're at it, no more blankets. You could strangle on those."

"Sounds like we're going to freeze uncomfortably for the rest of our lives," I chuckled.

Stark leaned in close, lips barely skimming across mine, "I'm sure I can find a way to warm you up."

I pulled back laughing, "Not with that line you won't."

"Damn, I thought that would be the one to do it," he said jokingly. Stark sighed, "I guess it's back to the drawing board then."

I laughed, "So… what's on the agenda for today?"

Stark's face fell and I could tell this was the question he had been hoping I wouldn't ask. He coughed nervously, "Um—the usual. Back to finding a way to get rid of Kalona and then there's… Heath's funeral."

I froze. I hadn't forgotten about it, although I had wanted to. Not because I didn't want to go but… well, might as well be because I didn't want to go.

Going to Heath's funeral… it would be final. Watching his loved ones cry over his grave would seal his fate in stone. Going to Heath's funeral, meant that I finally had to admit… Heath was gone. There was no way I couldn't go; no way could I miss this last public remembrance of my childhood best friend and first love. Despite everything going on around us, I owed him that simple task.

Stark kissed me on the forehead, pulling me into his lap and rubbing soothing circles on my back. We sat there for a few minutes, before I finally said, "We have to get going." I felt Stark nod in agreement before pulling me up from the floor. "I'm going to get changed and go to the media center. See if I can dig anything up in some of those books." I changed quickly, a simple pair of shorts and a white tank top.

Stark stopped me at the door, "Listen, I'm going to be practicing with Dragon today. If you need me, at all, just call for me and I'll be there." I nodded before stretching up to steal a quick kiss and then I was out the door.

The library was devoid of all signs of life when I entered. Of course, it was probably because everybody was at breakfast, it being the most important meal of the day and all that. My mom—back before she had turned all "Wisteria Lane" via the step-loser—had always said desert was the most important meal of the day. I sighed, deciding to shove my pathetic human life away.

It's funny how I think like that now that I'm an adult vamp. I'm no longer Zoey the fledgling human girl. I'm Zoey the vampyre. Human Zoey is practically dead. The world was looking much different to me now that I saw the full scale of it and not just the confines of my old home and old school. It was more than the drinking problems of adolescents, boys, and geometry. My world was focused on just that; the world. Which would be enslaved soon, unless I found a way to stop the endless raging battle between myself and Kalona.

So far my options (and there aren't that many of them) were:

Join Kalona and let him take over the world

Not join Kalona and eventually be killed

…

Well… so far there wasn't a plan C. But obviously I had to find one since neither plan A nor plan B were particularly appealing. I sighed and rubbed my temples. _Better get started_, I thought, eyeing the shelves with dismay. I started at the top level of the media center, figuring the books I would need would be in the section off limits to younger fledglings. I let my fingers slide upon the spines, reading each of the titles aloud. " 'Guide to Uncommon Herbs', 'Spells of the Early Fifteenth Century', 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection', 'Of Vamps and Men', 'The True Story of Vampyre Elizabeth Bennet', 'Rituals and Forbidden Arts', 'Voyages with Vampires'…" The list trailed on and on, some strange, some disturbing, and some—but very few—actually looked like they might have answers. Never-the-less, I rolled up my metaphorical sleeves and got down to business, pulling dozens of books from the shelves. As the minutes hand slowly crept around its circuit, I became more and more frustrated.

I was in a particularly grueling battle between a very high shelf and a "too-average-sized-to-reach" me, when a hand darted above me and pulled down the large black book I had been aiming for. "Need a hand?"

I closed my eyes and sighed in exasperation. _Out of all the people! Out of all the people over five foot seven and you send him to help me?_ I silently argued with the goddess. Boy, did she have a sick sense of humor or what?

"No Loren, I think I've got it," I spun around and walked back to the table currently sagging under the immense weight of all the books I had pulled off the shelves.

Loren grabbed a hold of my arm and turned me to face him, "Listen, Zoey. I know you're mad at me. But you have to realize this isn't about us anymore. Not that it ever really was. It's always been about you facing Kalona and that's the way it has to be now. Whether you like it or not you'll have to accept my help, because face it, you need all the help you can get." I took in his honest appearing face and hoped to goddess he wasn't really the deceptive asshat I still believed him to be. I sighed, caving. Might as well…

"Fine," I finally assented before turning back to my table of books. "What do you suggest we do? Hmmm?" I threw my hands up. Picking up the first book within reach I waved it in front of his face, "Throw books at him?" I chucked the heavily bound book back on the table and slapped my hands down on the hard surface. "There's nothing in these books. Absolutely nothing!" I growled in frustration. Motioning to the book still clasped in his hand, I snapped, "Even that one is a long shot. It just doesn't make sense. How do you defeat an immortal? I'm shooting blind and in the dark here."

Loren opened his mouth to speak when it hit me. "Oh my goddess," I covered my mouth with both hands, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Loren's face took on a look of confusion, "Throwing books at him? Zoey, I don't-"

I waved my hands through the air, cutting him off mid-sentence, "No! Not the books. He's immortal! Loren that's it! He's immortal!" A small giggle escaped my lips. I had to get out more, I was going crazy. Loren opened his mouth, raising his hand like a student but again I cut him off. "I got to go tell the others! No time to explain!" I dashed down the stairs from the upper level, leaving a bewildered Loren gaping behind me.

If this worked… Oh boy, if this worked I would be free of Kalona permanently. It would be a major risk, not to mention its never been done before. Nor am I sure it could actually be done.

I had to find Stark and fast. And Aphrodite, and the twins, hell… I needed the entire crew. I sent out my thought-message to Stark, _'Figured it out! Gather up everybody and meet me in the High Priestess's office! Hurry!" _

"On my way," Stark's reply echoed through my mind loud and clear. He had to be close by. As I ran through the halls, past the curious glances of the unsuspecting fledglings herding to lunch, I managed to snatch the twins, Damien, and Jack. _"I've got Aphrodite, Darius, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, and Lenobia, what about you?"_ The thought penetrated my mind carrying Stark's voice.

"_I've got the rest, meet me upstairs,"_ I sent back before turning to the others and saying, "I'll meet you up there. There's just one more person I have to grab." Luckily, the last person I needed happened to pop around the corner just as I did.

"Whoa," Demetri grabbed my shoulders, steadying me on my feet. "Where's the fire?" He chuckled.

"It's in my office, let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and took off towards my office.

"Hey, kiddo, slow down!" Demetri laughed.

I stopped, Demetri nearly crashing into me from behind, "Did you just call me kiddo?" Demetri turned a slight pink before shrugging.

"Huh… I like it," I smiled and then grabbed his wrist again, "Now, let's go!"

I finally made it into my office gasping desperately for air and clutching the stitch in my side.

"What's the big emergency?" Erin asked from my desk chair.

"Kalona's immortal!" I almost shouted out of relief.

The entire room was utterly silent. Not a sound came from any of the eleven people standing around me. Even Dutch stared at me unblinking from the corner of the room. Aphrodite was, of course, the first to break the silence, "Well duh. Is that what you interrupted my Darius time for?"

"No, no, you don't get it," I went on to explain my plan in full detail and watched as their expressions morphed from the original stunned look, to excitement, and back to shock again.

"That's crazy," Damien whispered, eyes wide.

"I have to agree-" Erin started.

"Me too, it's pretty-" Shaunee added.

"Bat-shit crazy." Aphrodite finished their sentence, adding her pink Prada icing to the weird cake.

Ignoring the weirdness going on with them, I turned to Demetri. "What do you think? Can you do it?" I asked hopefully.

He thought for a moment, considering. "I'm not sure. I've never really tried it. But it sounds like it could work, maybe." He shrugged, "It's not something I can practice. Prolonged exposure could weaken you or even kill you."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon, no matter what," I sighed. I suddenly remembered Rephaim. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked the winged Indian man beside Stevie Rae.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before resolutely nodding his head, "As long as he continues to attempt to destroy what means most to me, he is my enemy. Besides, I believe it is time for retribution." I didn't have to ask. I knew somehow that he was referring to the rape of his mother. A rape that created him, but was rape none-the-less.

"So it's settled." I smiled at each of my companions memorizing their features, "Let the battle begin."

****AN: Sadly, my faithful readers, this piece is drawing to a close. There will only be a few more chapters to "Burned and Broken". I have to admit, I had fun with the book titles. A few you may recognize. Two of them were mentioned in a different series, a few are remakes of classics, and the rest are just made up. I will try to update soon… Until then: REVIEW! Thanks, NC****


	23. Blood and Gravestones

****AN: I apologize for how long it's been. But alas, here is another chapter. Happy Reading! NC****

Zoey

The rest of my day seemed anti-climactic compared to the earlier "war council" and my startling discovery. But as my vampire night approached holding hands with the human day, I focused on other worries. Heath's funeral was quickly approaching and the hours seemed to pick up pace and slip away from me. It wasn't long before I was standing at the door in a knee length black dress and basic heels, wishing I didn't have to go. Needless to say, I was dreading the event. Heath was alive and happy in my little Zoey-world. Mind you, Zoey-world was a mental disillusionment slowly becoming the cause of my insanity. Collecting my thoughts as much as I could, I hugged Stark goodbye and marched out the door. Despite his arguments, there was no way Stark would be able to come with me. The sun was already cooking the earth when I stepped out of the professors' apartments. Stark would have turned into ash out in the blazing sun. As it was, the burning light and scorching heat were painful enough for me and I had on my favorite Maui Jim sunglasses and a long black coat covering most of my skin. I looked like the stereotypical vamp with the almost-trench coat and the complete black, but I had an excuse: the sun hurts and I'm going to a funeral.

Already I felt its sharp rays plunging like a sword through my clothing and irritating my skin. I only hoped this heat wouldn't make me sweat off the heavy concealer hiding my intricate marks. That would be an interesting event: midway through the ceremony someone looks over and sees a vamp in the form of Heath's childhood best friend. I could just imagine where their minds would travel next. The girl Heath was hanging out with is a vamp and Heath is suddenly dead at the ripe old age of seventeen. The barely covered clandestine world I come from would be unveiled like a grand opening to an amusement park and I would be chased down the street with wooden stakes and nasty smelling garlic while they attempted to capture me in revenge for murdering Heath. _Then again_, I thought as I jumped into my little blue VW bug, _they're not far from the truth_.  
In reality, it _was_ my fault he was dead. I should have put my foot down and told him how it was. I should have told him that it was really cute that he wanted to come with me and help save the day but it was foolish to send a regular human—star quarterback or not—to face a powerful fallen angel. It took some serious ancient Cherokee magic to just bury Kalona under the surface last time. Sending a human to get the job done was almost an insult to my ancestors. Not that Heath didn't have his abilities, because he did, just not the ones necessary to defeat something on an entirely different realm than him. _Face it_, my mind whispered conspiratorially, _it's your fault._

The passenger door opening pulled me away from my self-pity long enough for me to notice Aphrodite climbing in the passenger seat beside me. I looked at her, confusion clearly etched on each of my features because she raised one perfect eyebrow and said, "You didn't think you were going alone did you?"

I wanted to hug her, to tell her thank you and she had no idea how much it meant to me but she seemed to read my thoughts again and placed a manicured finger up between us, "Uh-uh, no hugging. You've already been a bad enough influence on me as it is." I chuckled, sniffling and wiping away the few tears that happened to escape my eyes from my previous wallowing.

"Thanks," I said. Turning the key in the ignition, I listened to the engine start up and put my little car in reverse. "Um—why is the House of Night SUV behind us?" I asked suspiciously as I turned out of the parking lot.

Aphrodite didn't even look back at it, but continued examining her manicure, "Its Darius, the Dorkameese twins, Jack, and Damien. Stevie Rae and the creepy bird stayed behind. None of us felt like sweeping her up off the sidewalk with a broom. Besides, bird dude wouldn't have been able to fit his wings in the SUV with everyone else already packed in as tight as size zero skinny jeans. "

I felt the lump in my throat enlarge: my friends had either come for me or they had come to pay their respects to Heath. Either way, I was pretty touched and couldn't believe I had such good friends.

When I pulled into Mid-Town Tulsa Funeral Home I was surprised, to say the least. The building was nothing extraordinary. Just a simple square, tan, brick building where all the cars were lining up against its sidewalk. Heath's friends and family ambled in slowly, a few already letting their misery take them to tears while others stared at their feet and shuffled on.

I locked my car and joined the large group of mourners, allowing myself to get lost in the sea of black clothing and tear-stained cheeks. When the tide of people broke through the doors I nearly lost it. Up front, appearing to be peacefully sleeping in an onyx colored casket, was my lifelong best friend. His face held the same expression it always did when he was asleep. Almost as if his body remembered the movements even though the man that caused them was gone. He wore a black suit with a red tie, his football rested beside him along with pictures from loved ones. I recognized a younger version of myself in some, along with pictures of the two of us from our time as a couple.

As the line finally brought me to his still frame, my eyes brimmed with salty tears. My hand unconsciously reached out to his, hesitating for a moment, before finally resting on his cold, dry finger tips. I squeezed his hand gently, raking over his form for what would be last time. Somehow, he still looked strong, still looked vibrant. Part of me expected his soft lips to crack a smile, yet even as I stood there, I knew that the energetic and puppy-like part of Heath was off fishing in Nyx's Realm. That was at least one comfort; I knew he was happy where he was and that Nyx had her eyes on him.

"He will pay for this," I breathed the promise out like it would somehow resurrect my best friend. The line pushed on, nudging me away from him and closer to the row of chairs. I sat behind Heath's mother and father, watching as the man who had been almost a father to me wrapped his arm in comfort around his shaking wife. The ceremony began, and as the preacher spoke each word I felt my heart shatter a little more. A knife had been plunged into my heart with Heath's death and had painful resided there, occasionally giving a jerk to remind me of its presence. Now it felt as if someone was cruelly stabbing it further into me and twisting it around my organs until I couldn't breathe anymore.

At length, the words disappeared and my anguish took over all of my senses until I was engulfed in it. Hot fat tears pooled at my eyes before overflowing down my cheeks, my throat constricted in a painful suffocating knot, and silent strangled sobs echoed my from my frame. I vaguely recognized a dainty arm find its way around me and pull me towards it, but other than that, the world was gone.

Scenes and memories played like a movie behind my eyelids: a hug from Heath, swimming in the lake over the summer, walking down Utica Square towards Starbucks. All of it was filled with happy laughter and sweet smiles, joy that was vibrating from every pore in our bodies. Somewhere inside me, a new thought clicked: Heath and I were made for each other. If I hadn't become a vampyre, Heath would have been the man I was supposed to be with. But fate had taken a strange twist and ripped that destiny to mangled pieces. This thought only added a new, horrifying image.

A white house, with two people sitting on the steps of the back porch, watching two adorable kids run around in the yard. The smallest was a little girl with long black hair and chestnut colored eyes. She couldn't have been more than a few years old, stumbling around after her tall, lean brother of about ten or eleven. He was the spitting image of Heath, minus the eyes. The eyes were definitely a match for my own stubborn hazel orbs. In the single space of time I could see it all: the life that I never really could have had. The future in which Heath was still alive and happy. This Zoey knew nothing of the pain, death, and suffering that I currently did. Later, as the ceremony at the burial site concluded and the crowd began to stagger back to their cars, I learned that even that pain had higher levels.

I couldn't move my feet, as I stared at the elegantly carved headstone of my childhood friend. The man who had accepted me where everyone else from my past had not. I sobbed and wrapped my arms tighter around my body as I read the headstone. _Heath Luck_, followed by the year he was born and the year he died, and then: _Beloved Son, Cherished Best Friend, and Honored Teammate_.

Sobs wracked my body, blurring my vision and suffocating me. I felt the small but strong arm wrap around me again, "Come along, Zoeybird."

I looked up through puffy eyes and sure enough found Grandma Redbird in my vision. "Aphrodite called me," She said before I could voice my confusion. In the back of my mind, I promised to thank Aphrodite later. I clutched to my grandma and we ambled up to the little blue VW Bug on the hill.

I made it halfway up the hill before I heard her. "You! What really happened to Heath?" Kayla hissed at me. I turned around to face my ex-friend, letting all my hatred for her pour into my features. "You killed him, didn't you?" She half yelled, contorting her face into a twisted version of anger. Before I could speak, her hand flew across my face and she fisted her hand in my hair. "Murdering bitch!" She screamed and pulled us both to the ground. Darius was there, yanking her away from me before I could even fully register what had happened.

"Really?" I yelled at her as she struggled against Darius's hold. "Are you kidding me?" She jerked one more time before huffing and giving up.

"I know you're the reason he's dead. What happened, huh? Did you get thirsty and decide he wasn't worth shit to you? He never really was anything other than a snack to you!" She screeched, spitting in my face.

I wiped my face off and turned away to walk up the hill were my grandma waited for me. "That's right, walk away. Nobody is safe with you here anyway. Watch out Grandma. Who knows how long it will be before she cleans you out too."

I felt my blood boil and spun around unsure about what I was about to do. Instead I was shocked still as I watch the last few movements of a pissed looking Aphrodite throwing her fist in Kayla's direction. It collided with a sickening _crack!_ Blood flowed from Kayla's, hopefully broken, nose; and Aphrodite shook her hand at her side, rubbing away the pain from the hit.

"Bitch!" Kayla lunged at the perfect blond without realizing Darius still had a tight hold on her upper arms.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Aphrodite's cool expression returned. With that she took my arm and walked me up to my grandma who, despite trying her hardest, couldn't hide the partial smile forming. There wasn't another sound from the bleeding girl behind us as we climbed into my bug and drove back to the House of Night.

"Hey, Aphrodite?" I started.

Aphrodite shook her head, "No. No mushy stuff." She looked at me hard for a moment before her eyes softened and she whispered, "If you tell anyone this, human or not, I will kill you. Grandma Redbird is kind of like family to me. In a weird way, so are you." Her eyes hardened again, "But seriously. Tell anyone-including your lover-and I'll kill you."

I chuckled, my laughter still marred slightly by tears, "Wouldn't dream of it."

****AN: Tissue anyone? Review please! NC****


	24. Bad Connection

****AN: I know, I know… It's been a long time since I've updated and I would like to thank you guys so much for your patience. I could tell you all about how busy college and exams are but I have a feeling you would prefer reading Chapter 24. Happy Reading! NC****

**Zoey**

After assuring an extremely worried looking Grandma Redbird that it would be best if I returned to the House of Night—despite my true desire of curling up on the couch at the lavender farm and crying myself to sleep—Aphrodite dropped Grandma Redbird off at her car and drove us back to the school. It was a fairly silent trip, minus the occasional clicking of her perfectly manicured nails on the steering wheel while we waited at red lights. When at last the familiar sight of my home came into view, I couldn't help but ripping apart the silence with a relieved sigh.

The sun shone brightly on us while we walked to the professors' building, but once inside, the cool calm shadows lured me towards my bed and sleep. At the end of the hall I said goodnight to my blonde counterpart and gently twisted the handle to my room.

Any other day, the image of shirtless Stark with his mouth slightly open and his limbs spread across the bed in the deepest of slumber would have brought a smile to my face. Yet today I could not bring my lips to move. It was almost as if they had forgotten the movement all together. Instead I shuffled back out of my room and headed towards the main building. My eyes automatically found my feet as I trudged through the sloping grass lawn towards the castle-like structure. I didn't notice when the tears renewed their force, like echoes of the pain from before, they trailed down my cheeks to water the earth. Nor, in my silent state of (self-inflicted) pain, did I notice that I was on a crash collision course with another vamp until I smacked into a thin, warm body.

"Zoey?" I heard his voice, but couldn't bring myself to look up at him. "What's wrong kiddo?" Demetri asked, lifting my face up so he could see past the curtain I had formed with my hair. I felt a gentle pushing through my mind and realized that he was probably feeling around for some sort of answer. I relaxed, seeing this as a better alternative than trying to explain myself. I knew the moment I tried to answer, the pain would double its force and choke me before I could spare the words. I felt the him leaf through my emotions and connections and I hoped that he would be able to find enough of an answer in them that would save me from the torture I would have to inflict by answering verbally.

When I finally felt his presence recede from my mind he murmured a soft, "ah," and I realized he had found his answer. "Come on," He wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders and started pulling me through the dimly lit corridors of the school. I sniffled, too tired and depressed to really care where we were going or why. My eyes felt stiff and puffy from crying and my limbs didn't even feel like they were attached to my body any more. I was, more or less, a zombie. There was nothing left of Zoey the powerful High Priestess. She had been pushed the last inch and knocked over the cliff. Kalona, Heath, Erik, her step loser, her mom; all of them had destroyed that innocent and happy Zoey and left this empty translucent shell behind to wander the world. I had finally reached the point where I desperately wanted to bow down at Kalona's feet and hand everything over before anything else was destroyed. I knew I couldn't though. I had made a promise to Heath, a promise that I was going to try as hard as hell to keep. That's what kept High Priestess Zoey tethered to her shell; revenge.

Something cold was pushed into my hands and I realized I had completely dazed off. I looked around and found the Demetri had taken me to the kitchen for the cafeteria. "Your mother used to joke and say that this was the best treatment at a time like this," he pointed towards the cold, frozen container he had pushed into my fingers. My mouth released its first chuckle of the day when I realized I was clutching a pint of Strawberry Cheesecake Ben and Jerry's.

I wiped my eyes of the few straggling tears dripping down my cheeks and chuckled, "I love how all of these unhealthy foods are being stocked in a place where everybody is supposed to be eating healthy."

"Hey!" Demetri puffed out his chest indignantly, "No insulting my ice cream. Besides, it has strawberries in it, which makes it _very_ healthy." He pulled the lid off the pint and handed me a spoon before digging in with his own.

I shook my head and smiled, poking my own spoon into the delicious mixture of strawberry ice cream and graham cracker swirls. We didn't speak much, or really at all, which was perfectly fine with me. Demetri seemed to understand that talking was the last thing I wanted to do. So instead we sat in a mutual silence, merely enjoying prodding at the pint of ice cream on the counter between us. When he finally spoke, it wasn't about Heath, "Zo, are you one hundred percent sure about this plan of yours?"

I thought it over for a minute before answering, "Are we ever one hundred percent sure about anything?"

He smiled grimly and nodded, "Best get some sleep. I've got a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." I nodded in agreement and packed up the ice cream while he tossed the two spoons in the sink. We walked back our apartments together and Demetri gave me a bear hug before saying goodnight. When I got back into my room, I didn't bother changing my clothes before I slipped into bed and fell into a fitful slumber next to my warrior.

My dreams started off normal for once. I was in my office writing out plans for the next full moon ritual while a waxing gibbous poured white light through my office window. My dreams never stay normal though. "Zoeybird?" I looked up and was shocked to see the image of my Grandma Redbird standing in the middle of my office.

"Grandma? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I laid my pen down on the desk and went to hug her.  
A few tears dripped down her wizened, Cherokee featured face as she held up a hand to stop my approach. "Zoeybird, I love you. You know that right?" I nodded, still confused. "My time here is drawing to a close. He will kill me soon and if he doesn't, your old high priestess will. The farm is yours, you were always the one most passionate about it. And my little Zoeybird, know that I will always be with you, all you have to do is listen to the world around you. Remember that I love you very much and you have made my time on this earth wonderful."

I took an unconscious step towards the phantasmal figure of my lifeline, "I can save you. Where is he keeping you? Just—"

She cut me off, "Zoey you must stay focused. My time on this earth has been well spent and it's alright if it ends here."

"No-" I started, letting the tears brim over.

"Shhhh, hush now. Everything will be alright," she said. "Goodbye, my Zoeybird. I love you." Her voice faded with her image.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped towards the disappearing mist of my grandma, instead my eyes flew open as I jerked up in bed sweating and shaking.

It was just a dream, my mind whispered. You saw her yesterday, she's fine. Heart pounding I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and dialed my grandma's number. It rang at least twenty times with no answer before I hung up and jumped out of bed. "Stark!" I yelled as I threw on sneakers.

Stark darted up in a tangled mess of sheets and grogginess, "What? Whatshappenin?"

"I think Kalona got to Grandma Redbird," I grabbed my keys off the counter as I ran to the door.

Stark bolted out of bed, threw on jeans plus his black t-shirt, and carried his sneakers in his hand as he followed me out. "Are you sure about this Zoey?"

"High Priestess!" I spun around to see an anxious Darius standing in the hallway with a weak Aphrodite in his arms.

"Zoey, he's got her. He's got your grandma," She wheezed out.

"Where is he holding her?" I asked while Stark ran to wake up the rest of the group.

Aphrodite closed her bloodshot eyes and scrunched her forehead as she went over the vision again. She shook her head slowly, "I… I can't tell… It keeps switching. There's an Indian village? But then it's gone. There's a field of some sort… I can't tell because it's on fire, like the one in my last vision."

It finally hit me like a wrecking ball, "The lavender farm! That's why she said it!"

Stark was the first to express his confusion, "Who said what?"

"Grandma Redbird was just in my dream," I explained, "She said the farm belonged to me, I was always the one most passionate about it." I turned to Aphrodite, when a new revelation hit me, "Aphrodite, did you say you kept seeing an Indian Village?"

She nodded, "It was definitely an Indian village. Thank Nyx, people don't dress like _that_ anymore."

It all suddenly made sense! That was the first place I had seen Nyx, that land stretched on untouched by developers or anyone else. It belonged to my grandmother, a descendant of the Cherokee wise women. "The lavender farm is where the village was! The one with my ancestors! The same ancestors that buried Kalona! He's starting his takeover at the same place he started it hundreds of years ago!" Everyone looked at me in shock as the puzzle pieces slowly clicked into place.

I turned to Damien, "Run and get Stevie Rae and Rephaim. We need to get to the lavender farm, and fast!"

"On it!" He dashed down the hallway while I turned my attention to the twins.

"You two go and get the supplies, and meet us in the parking lot."

"Back in a flash," Eryn said just as Shaunee darted down the hall with a, "Time to kick some gorgeous immortal ass!"

"Stark, you go tell Lenobia and Blake its time." Stark nodded to me and darted down the hall.

"You ready for this, dad?" I asked my father.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Good luck, kiddo," he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's get going then," I led the party out to the parking lot and loaded us all into cars.

Stark was the first one back. As he jumped into the driver's seat of my VW bug he said, "Lenobia and Blake are set. The others were right behind me. Stevie Rae and Rephaim are going to fly overhead."

I nodded, settling myself into high priestess mode as the cars sped out of the lot and towards my childhood safe haven. The drive was remarkably fast, although Stark's lead foot and the one hundred miles per hour we were driving probably could have attributed to it. But before long, Stark flipped off the headlights and drove down the dirt road to Grandma Redbird's house. "Stop here," I said as we made it about half way down the long dirt road. Stark pulled over next to the field and I jumped out of the car.

The wind whipped around me and I remembered the other part of Grandma Redbird's message, _"-know that I will always be with you, all you have to do is listen to the world around you." _

I looked to the group gathered around me, "We're going to have to split up. If we go as a group we lose the upper hand." I eyed each of the members of my element circle. "Summon the elements to you, they'll help us find our way through here and to Kalona, plus we can keep in contact." I watched as each of them summoned their element in turn and I mentally called spirit to me. The familiar uplift relaxed me a bit and focused me. "The twins and Damien will go in on the right. Stevie Rae and Rephaim fly over head and come from behind, just make sure you stay in the clouds for as long as you can so you're not seen. Aphrodite, Darius, and Dad will take them from the left. Stark you're with me. Everybody ready?" I asked, looking at the group around me. They all nodded and murmured yes. "Let's do this then." I watched as the groups got together, and began the trek through the lavender field. Rephaim gathered up Stevie Rae and took flight, slowly becoming smaller until they disappeared into the clouds. I turned and grabbed Stark's hand and pulled him with me into the field.

I kept my ears open, listening to the wind whip past me, nudging me in the right direction. I don't know how long I walked before I finally felt the pull get stronger and I peeked through a section of lavender into an open circle that seemed to have burned down. In the center, Grandma Redbird was crumpled on the ground with an irritated Kalona standing over her. _So this is how crop circles form_, Stark's voice echoed through my head. I wanted to smack him with an element (or my hand), but I knew he was just being Stark. I sent a portion of my element across the fields like a sonar detector, searching for the others. It stumbled across the twins and Damien first, quickly followed by Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae and Rephaim landed a few moments later.

I let out a small breath of air and sent a quick prayer to Nyx before I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. Pulling as much of the spirit element together as I could, I stepped quietly from the fringe of the circle and hurtled it straight at Kalona's back. He turned, just in time to get the full force of the blow against his bare chest and get tossed back a few feet. His wings expanded before he hit the ground, and he flew directly at me. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" I tried to summon another element, but he slammed into me, clinching my arms against my body. Kalona lifted my kicking feet from the ground with a chuckle, "Ah, the little hero here to save the day. Just as I knew you would. I didn't think you would be here so soon though. Tell me, how did you figure it out?"

"Wasn't that hard really." I summoned fire and waited until I could feel the heat in my hands. "Your plans never were exactly rocket science," I said just before I pressed my palms into his body. With a howl of pain, he dropped me to the ground and slid a few feet away from me.

"A-ya, this fight is over. Come to me now or you can watch as I slowly kill another one of your pathetic family members."

I smirked, "Not going to happen, Kalona." My eyes met those of my father's as I yelled, "NOW!" I watched as his eyes closed in concentration and felt a tingling sensation roam across my skin.

I threw myself at Kalona, who in his surprise caught me, just as I felt the bonds on my soul snap. I closed my eyes against the blinding white light and felt myself soaring. My body finally hit hard ground and I gazed around, examining my surroundings. Citrus trees were everywhere and a soft green grass tickled my feet. I could vaguely here a stream trickling off in the distance and could feel a soft breeze blow through my dark hair.

"No!" Kalona shouted, and I looked up from the ground into his livid face. "Why did you bring me here? I was banished from this place long ago!"

"Because Kalona, you're not an immortal here, you're just another spirit. And you can't leave until my father brings you back to your body," I grinned, clearly pissing him off even more.

I saw his muscles tense and watched in slow motion as his body arched forward, lunching at me in anger. I ducked back down to the grass, and spun at the last minute, flinging myself out of reach. I summoned spirit to me and hurtled the ball of energy at his exposed back. His body flew through the air, before smacking face first into one of the large citrus trees. He was standing in no time, his face contorted into a mask of anger and his nose flaring. The immortal vaguely resembled a winged bull.

"Give in, A-ya. You cannot fight this battle against me alone and win. In the end I will claim this victory and you. You forget what powers I hold over you." He smirked maliciously, reveling in the knowledge that my ancient counterpart was defenseless against his will.

I laughed, "That would work… if A-ya were here." He looked at me confused and I chuckled again as I explained, "My father has a special gift. He can sense bonds between people, and he can alter or destroy those bonds. A-ya and I are no longer joined. She is on earth in my body, so she can't be reincarnated and my body can't die. Zoey the High Priestess of Nyx and descendant of the Wise Women, who trapped your sorry immortal ass underground last time, is up here fighting you." I let the grin take over my face as all the information sank in. "And I'm far from being alone. The entire House of Night is currently gathered around your tree in a ritual, and… well…" I smirked," You'll figure the rest out later."

He lunged at me again, but I was already a step ahead. Just as he was about to grab me, I spun on my left foot, summoned each of the elements, and slammed them into his back. Kalona's body smashed into the soft ground beneath us, creating a crater large enough to swallow a small car.

The last blow had severely weakened Kalona. He struggled up from the ground and with an almost sadistic smile I allowed another ball of raging Spirit to fly directly at him. '_Air you give us life and breath, I summon you!' _I thought as I raised my hands above my head. 'Damien, tell him to do it now!' I felt the wind rush through my fingertips and hurtle back to the earth below with my message.

"Why my A-ya?" My eyes followed the weak voice back to its owner who was sprawled inside his crater.

"For the last time, Kalona, I am _not_ A-ya." I smiled triumphantly.

"You are correct," He murmured. I allowed my victorious grin to spread, and I didn't notice the change in his expression. He made one last sudden lunge at me and threw us both to the ground. His large hand found my neck almost painfully. "I do not need Zoey. A-ya has your body, and that is all I need. Perhaps it is better you do not return to it." It was that moment that I swore to myself, if I survived this, I would never brag about my master plans to the evil villain again.

But my chances of survival were slowly draining with the decreased air in my lungs. Trying desperately to escape, I clawed and scratched at his massive hand. Spots erupted in front of my eyes as my legs kicked at everything within reach. My soul was going to die. What even happens to a dead soul? Do you just disappear? I had a feeling I was about to find out.

As my vision blurred, I began to see a white light and I knew it was all over for me. I couldn't get my brain to focus long enough to summon an element. I was dead and done for.

"Get off my daughter!" I heard a familiar voice shout before a blinding flash erupted and Kalona's tight hold on my neck was suddenly released. My fingers rubbed my raw neck as I sat up to see my hero. In all the years I've been alive, never before had I seen someone look so _pissed_. Nyx, in her classic flowing white gown stood before me with a god-like warrior beside her. The man was about six feet tall and well muscled, but not even he was more intimidating than the goddess beside him. Her face, although still beautiful, was contorted in rage, her delicate hands clenched in fury at her sides. Before I could even thank my mother, I felt the tingling once again and knew my father was calling me back to my body.

My body felt like it was being yanked through a straw. I definitely could live the rest of my life without ever facing that feeling again. Still, the trip back to my body was shorter than expected and it wasn't long before I was opening my eyes back on earth. My stomach rolled and I silently begged, 'Please don't let me puke in front of all these people. Please no!'

"Come on Z, up and at 'em. It's not over yet." Stark's voice accompanied his arms pulling my unsteady body up from the damp earth. "We almost thought you had moved on or something. Your dad couldn't get a read on you anywhere."

I chuckled half heartedly. More of a "you have no idea" than a "ha ha that's funny!" chuckle. I looked around and found everybody was already in place. I walked to the center of the circle and addressed the mass of students before me, "Fledglings! Our home has been invaded and destroyed by an impersonator! Our friends have been murdered! Those we trust have betrayed us for power! And why?" I asked. My finger pointed at the broken heap of Kalona, "This is not the consort of Nyx. This imposter has raped hundreds of innocent women, killed many to pursue his own power, defied our Goddess Nyx, insulted and impersonated her beloved consort Erebus, and destroyed our fellow fledglings and our home." I looked around the circle Loren and Lenobia had gathered while we were away. "This is his last day on this earth. Today, he pays for what he has done!" I moved to Damien and lit the yellow candle in his hands, "Air you give us breath and life. I ask you to join this circle and vanquish the evil within." The wick caught and I could smell fresh laundry out on a clothes line and feel the gentle breeze against my skin. I moved docile around the circle and stopped in front of Shaunee. "Fire, you represent passion and warmth in our lives, I summon you to this circle and ask you to vanquish the evil within." Shaunee's red candle once again lit before the flame even touched the wick and I felt all the warmth of a roaring fire against my skin and face. She looked at something over my shoulder before saying, "Hey Z, you may want to hurry this up. Not-so-immortal but still incredibly gorgeous is waking up."

I craned my neck around and sure enough, Kalona was slowly coming to. '_Please goddess, whatever you did to him, please let it last long enough for me to do this,_' I thought. I rushed to Erin next, lighting her blue candle as I said, "Water you soothe and calm us, I summon you to this circle and ask that you vanquish the evil within." The salty smell of the ocean filled my nose as the sound of cresting waves caressed my ears. I moved quickly to Stevie Rae, igniting her green candle with the words, "Earth you are our support and our strength, I summon you to this circle and ask that you vanquish the evil within." Freshly cut hay overpowered all of my senses as I staggered back to the center of the circle, lighting my own purple candle and yelling above the elements, "Spirit you are our being, our soul, our energy; I summon you to this circle and ask that you vanquish the evil within!" I felt the familiar uplift and prayed to the goddess that it would work. Kalona's eyes finally opened and he tried with no success to raise himself from the ground.  
I grabbed the smudge stick from the ground and looked around the circle in search of the missing piece. Grandma Redbird joined me in the center and clasped my hand holding the smudge stick in her own. Slowly chanting in a language that was so familiar yet so unknown to me, Grandma Redbird focused the power of our ancestors, joining it with the elements around us. Kalona's body grew brighter until I thought we would all go blind. The elements were slowly draining our strength, and I felt like any moment I would collapse. The elements swirled and combined around us, expanding and contracting like a heart. With a final outcry, Kalona's vast form exploded like a supernova, leaving nothing but empty space behind.

My knees gave out beneath me and I crashed to the solid ground beneath me. "It's over," I heard myself whisper, "It's finally over." And with that the world went dark.

****AN: Don't forget to review! NC****


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The girl was small, for sure. Her skin stretched almost translucently across her body and her fragile hands shook as she clasped them carefully in her lap. I smiled my most welcoming smile and began the speech I had given to all of the new fledglings that had breezed into my office. "Welcome to the House of Night, Elizabeth. I understand that you are a little confused and certainly nervous, but there is nothing to fear. You are not ill or dying, you are different and special. You have been blessed by our Goddess Nyx, and while I know that in this moment that may not seem like much, you will come to find out that being one of her children is a gift. You are still the same Elizabeth, you just have different habits and behaviors you will have to follow. Being a fledgling is not what the outside world condemns it to be. You will not be a blood sucking monster loose in the world." I chuckled as I thought of Stevie Rae's early months as a red vamp.

Elizabeth tensed for a moment before asking the question I knew would eventually come, "Can't I die though?"  
I smiled grimly, "I'm afraid it is quite possible. Our bodies may or may not be strong enough to accept the changes that are going on within. Should your body reject the change, I am afraid you will die."

The fragile girl looked close to tears as she interrupted me, "Will it be painful?"

I sighed, looking at her large almond colored eyes. The poor thing couldn't have been more than fourteen, dropped off here by one of our agents in the school. Her parents had abandoned her, disowned the very memory of ever having a daughter the day she came home to them with tears pouring from her eyes and a mark glistening in the center of her forehead. She needed the truth and I didn't want to be the one to tell her. I sighed, "Yes, I am told it is extremely painful." A single tear rolled down her cheek before I continued, "you have a choice ahead of you. If such a complication should occur, we can still save you. There is a serum that will change you into one of our red fledglings, but it is a hard journey to restore your humanity and you must be willing to make the fight back." She nodded, slightly relieved at the sight of an alternative. "Should you choose not to take this alternative, we have a form for you to sign. You can file it at anytime and recede it at anytime. Should you wish to sign this DNR you may see me or Professor Lenobia. My only request is that you wait at least a week or two before filing the papers. Just enough time to really get a feel for this different lifestyle." She nodded before resuming the study of her hands. I smiled, "Elizabeth you will be fine. Now let's give you a tour shall we?" She bobbed her head again and I yelled out, "Darius!"  
Two seconds later, my best friend's husband strolled through the door. "Yes, High Priestess?" he asked with a smile and a bow.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet the head of our security, Darius, a Son of Erebus. Nobody knows this school as well as he does." I turned my attention to Darius, "Could you give her a tour of the school and show her where she will be staying?"

He nodded to me, before holding his arm out for Elizabeth to join him. "So, I hear you love horses?" I heard him ask. "Well, we have excellent stables, just recently built. Funny story is a couple of fledglings burnt it to the ground a few years ago."

"Really?" Elizabeth's voice was shocked and surprised. I chuckled as the door closed behind them and silence resumed.

My eyes wandered out the tower windows and over the grounds. Sure enough the stables stood shimmering in the moonlight, the gas lamp by the door flickering light across the lawn. The old tree by the wall flittered in the wind. Stevie Rae and I had repaired it after vanquishing Kalona, and Nyx sealed the ground over for good measure. I watched as Stark led an archery class on the lawn and smiled. _"Stop watching me,"_ Stark chuckled in my head. I watched as he poked his head up and winked at me.

I laughed and spun back to my desk. Yes it had been exactly three years today since the Battle of Tulsa and all was back to normal at the House of Night. Well… as close to normal as it could be.

I packed up my work, intent on beating the hallway traffic I knew would ensue after the last class ended. Tonight, the entire gang was getting together for the yearly celebration. My thoughts were interrupted when the door popped open and Aphrodite strolled in, "How did I know you would still be here?"

Aphrodite hadn't aged a day. We had decided that although she had lost her fledgling status, she was still on the same growth pattern as we were. We were still questioning if that was the same case for the beautiful baby girl she had cradled in her arms. Baby Danielle cooed quietly in her mother's arms as she reached up to grab a loose strand of the blonde hair that matched her own. I chuckled, before grabbing my cell phone off the desk and following Aphrodite out the door.  
When we arrived at the party a half an hour later (Aphrodite had insisted on changing our clothes), the entire group was already assembled. The ceremony proceeded as each of the years before. I opened a circle, Stark lit a candle for each vampyre we had lost as well as the human boys from my high school that had been killed by the first red vamps. I cried as Heath's candle was lit, just like I had for the past three ceremonies. The only difference was, this time, Grandma Redbird did not come to hug me. As Stark moved to the final candle, I sobbed quietly in my chair. I vaguely heard him say, "Grandma Redbird, may your spirit soar in Nyx's Realm and may you be happy and free in the arms of our Goddess." Aphrodite placed a small arm around my shoulder and I felt Damien encircle me from the other side. This was always the hardest part, saying goodbye to those we had lost. But we all felt like it was a memorial service they deserved to have.

At the end of the candle lighting, I closed the circle with my voice shaking as usual. Looking around the room, I didn't think any of us would ever be able to go through this ceremony without crying. I did notice that despite everything bad that had happened, we had gained so much. Aphrodite and Darius sat in the corner cooing to their beautiful daughter. Damien and Jack were talking quietly over a glass of wine. Stevie Rae and Rephaim danced to the slow music playing throughout the yard, probably whispering more wedding plans to each other. Erin was flirting with a guy across the room, while Shaunee flaunted her _red tattoos_ to his twin brother. The oddest couple, Lenobia and Blake, were swapping fledgling tales over the buffet.

A warm pair of hands suddenly snuck around my face, covering my eyes. "You are coming with me," I head Stark chuckle in my ear. I laughed and let his hands guide me away from all the sounds of the party.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me anyway.

"You'll see." He stopped suddenly, and I inhaled the scent of the lavender farm. He pulled his hands from over my eyes and I found myself in a shady opening under an oak tree.

"Stark? What are we—" I spun around and my mouth stopped working.

Stark spoke to me from down on one knee, a gorgeous solitaire ring in a black satin box sparkling up at me from his hands, "Zoey, I know that today may not seem like the right day to do this, but let me explain. We lost so much in the war; friends, family, our lives. We'll never be able to escape that past. But I want to build on it. To improve the future. And I want you to be by my side forever while we do that. Zoey, I love you. With everything I've got, with every fiber of my being, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my existence loving you. Will you marry me?"

Tears chocked my words for a moment, before I finally spit out, "Yes!" Stark's face lit up and a grin spread across his face from ear to ear. He slid the dazzling diamond ring onto my left hand before lifting me into the air and covering my lips with his causing mayhem to erupt in my brain. "Yes… yes… yes…" I whispered against his lips. "I love you James Stark," I said.

"I love you too, Zoey Redbird," he said and covered my lips with his own….

THE END

****AN: Well, it's been great everyone. Thanks to all of you that have stuck around and read this. I'm switching over to "If Things Were Different" to finish it up and then I will probably move on to some more House of Night pieces and maybe dabble in some Harry Potter. I'll try to keep you posted on my page and in the last chapter of this story. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks, NC****


End file.
